Drifting Lights
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Chapter 6 UPDATE! 10 tahun berlalu semenjak Pandora Box asal Mars berhasil memporak-poranda Negeri ini. Bencana dan kejadian misterius yang tak dapat dijelaskan kerap bermunculan, tapi itu tetap tidak akan membuatku menyerah. Pandora Box pasti akan kutemukan, dan aku cukup percaya diri untuk itu. Kenapa, kalian tanya? Tentu saja karena aku ini jenius. *Summary...X'D* *RnR?*
1. Core of Brain

_10 tahun yang lalu, insiden itu terjadi._

_Pandora Box, kotak misterius yang ditemukan oleh para angkasawan di planet Mars._

_Kotak kecil itu berhasil memporak-porandakan Negeri ini…memecah belahnya, dan hampir membuat Negeri ini jatuh ke dalam kehancuran._

_Tapi itu cerita lama._

_Kecelakaan itu sudah mulai dilupakan oleh khayalak ramai meskipun efek dari kotak itu masih mempengaruhi beberapa orang._

_Hingga akhirnya 10 tahun berlalu, semuanya kembali seperti biasa._

_Kembali menjadi Negara yang damai dan aman, meskipun bukan Negara yang benar-benar harmonis._

_Bagaikan tren yang hanya sesaat…_

_Semua orang sudah tidak lagi membicarakan insiden 10 tahun yang lalu itu._

_Tapi tidak denganku._

_Pandora Box, akan menjadi satu dari sekian banyak hal-hal lainnya yang akan aku pecahkan, lihat saja!_

_Eh, kenapa bisa begitu?_

_Heh…jawabannya sangat sederhana._

_Itu karena aku ini jenius, tentu saja._

* * *

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy Galaxy is belongs to Monsta Rate: T (PG-13) **

**Genre: Family, Sci-Fi, Humor **

**Warning: Kamen Rider Build!AU, Sci-Fi masih dalam tahap coba-coba(?), No pair, (probably) OOC, OC, Elemental Siblings, Super Power, Miss Typo, dsb…**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Terima kasih, datang lagi ya," ucap seorang pria muda berambut raven seraya tersenyum ramah pada dua orang pelanggannya yang baru saja membayar minuman yang mereka minum.

"Hari ini lagi rame ya, Kass? Kau kelihatannya sibuk banget tuh," seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan berpakaian serba hijau datang menghampiri sambil meletakkan kertas berisi pesanannya di atas meja counter.

"Hahaha, yah begitulah. Padahal ini pertama kalinya kami buka lagi setelah satu minggu libur," pria yang memiliki _name tag_ Kassim tersebut menyahut sambil tertawa.

"Ah…seperti biasa, Mocha Latte dengan Choco Mocha Pastry ya? Kalo yang beginian seharusnya tidak membutuhkan buku menu lagi kan?" canda Kassim pada salah satu pelanggan setianya yang memang selalu datang setiap pagi dan sore hari tersebut.

"Itu namanya mengikuti prosedur," Sai, nama pemuda penyuka mocha tersebut, menyahut sambil menopang dagu. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini hanya kau sendiri? Di mana yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Ah…soal itu…" Kassim tertawa kecil. Tangannya dengan cekatan meracik minuman hangat yang dipesan oleh langganannya tersebut. "Dia sedang sibuk. Palingan sebentar lagi akan keluar kalo sudah selesai," sahut Kassim.

"Selesai ngapain?" tanya Sai.

"Well…yang pasti menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sulit didefenisikan," Kassim hanya menyahut ambigu, dan itu hanya semakin membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu gagal paham.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam sebuah laboratorium luas bernuansa putih dan jingga…

"Hah…selesai~ aku tahu aku pasti akan menyelesaikan proyek ini. Aku memang hebat. Aku memang jenius~" seorang pemuda berpakaian putih dan orange terlihat berputar-putar bahagia sambil memegangi sebuah botol berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Aku memang selalu tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan otak ini. Yah, aku memang bisa diandalkan~" pemuda itu masih sibuk memuji dirinya sendiri, kali ini sambil memposisikan kacamata jingganya yang semakin membuat penampilannya mencolok.

"Sudah selesai kan? Aku capek, bosan, ngantuk, bosan, letih, kesal, dan bosan, yah…sangat bosan, itu sebabnya aku menyebutnya tiga kali," seorang gadis berambut sebahu tampak keluar dari sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan laboratorium tersebut dengan wajah lesu seolah baru saja kehilangan gairah hidup.

"Tidak kah kau berpikir kalo aku ini hebat, Hanna? Aku hebat kan? Iya, kan?" pemuda bertopi putih dengan logo bintang di bagian depan topinya tersebut berujar dengan semangatnya.

Hanna tidak menyahut. Gadis itu hanya memutar mata, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah teman serumahnya yang narsisnya kelewat batas tersebut.

"Daripada itu, Solar…sebaiknya kamu selesaikan cepat pekerjaanmu karena kelihatannya Kassim butuh bantuan di atas," ucap Hanna sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur berukuran _single_ yang memang tersedia di dalam lab tersebut.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan ke atas segera setelah aku menyimpan botol ini," ucap Solar yang masih asik mengocok-ngocok botol keemasan di tangannya. "Ini adalah botol ke-18…'Ocho'? Apa maksudnya?" gumamnya setelah melihat huruf dan motif yang tertera di botol kecil tersebut.

"Sudahlah, urus itu nanti. Ke atas saja sana," ucap Hanna lagi tanpa membuka matanya.

"Solar~ kamu sudah selesai kan di bawah sana? Kawanmu ini butuh bantuan di sini loh~" suara Kassim menggema memenuhi ruangan lab seolah menyahuti ucapan Hanna sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ke sana, Kass!" Solar akhirnya berhenti bersikap narsis. Dimasukkannya botol kuning tersebut ke dalam saku jaketnya kemudian dengan cepat pemuda berusia 18 tahun tersebut melesat menuju lantai atas.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa eksperimenmu berhasil?" tanya Kassim setelah memberi salam pada pelanggannya yang membayar.

"Begitulah. Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti dengan tulisan dalam botol tersebut," jawab Solar sambil mengeringkan cangkir yang baru selesai dicucinya.

"Suatu saat nanti kamu akan mengerti kok. Yah…kamu belum mencoba botolnya kan?" komentar Kassim dengan santai.

"Yah…kau benar. Aku masih harus mengasah otakku," sahut Solar, kali ini sambil menuangkan latte hangat ke dalam cangkir.

"Beneran? Padahal menurutku kamu itu sudah kelewatan pintarnya," ujar Kassim geli.

"Tentu saja, Kass. Aku ini memang pintar, jenius, serba bisa, aku sangat tahu itu," sahut Solar kembali dengan pose membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Kassim menggelengkan kepalanya, masih merasa geli. Padahal yang diucapkan pemuda kepala dua tersebut bukanlah pujian, melainkan fakta. Tapi kenarsisan pegawai cafenya itu memang sudah masuk stadium akhir, dan tidak akan pernah disembuhkan lagi.

"Kass, tambah dong," Sai datang menghampiri kemudian menyerahkan cangkir minumannya yang sudah kosong.

"Siap," Kassim dengan senang hati menerima cangkir tersebut.

"Oh iya, kalian sudah lihat berita?" ujar Sai tiba-tiba, mengalihkan perhatian kedua pemuda yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Solar.

Sai segera mengambil tablet yang tadinya diletakkan di atas meja. "Lihat ini," Sai menunjukkan video siaran langsung yang ada di tabletnya.

Dalam video tersebut, tampak geyser air muncul entah dari mana dan membanjiri separuh lokasi Timur Rintis, termasuk departemen listrik, mengakibatkan arus listrik di daerah sekitaran timur menjadi tidak stabil.

"Terjadi lagi…ya?" gumam Kassim.

"Ya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya minggu ini, dan belum ada yang bisa memastikan apa sebenarnya ini," ucap Sai serius.

"Space Drifted…" Solar bergumam pelan. Kedua manik jingganya memperhatikan setiap detail siaran tersebut tanpa berkedip.

Solar masih ingat jelas, semenjak kecelakaan Pandora Box 10 tahun yang lalu, berbagai kejadian misterius, aneh, dan tidak masuk akal baik secara logika maupun ilmiah bermunculan di segala tempat di Malaysia.

Fenomena-fenomena alam tidak biasa itu disebut Space Drifted, bencana alam "anomali" yang tidak seharusnya ada. Atau bahasa sederhananya, bencana alam yang muncul tanpa sebab.

Untuk Pulau Rintis, sudah 14 kali dalam 10 tahun terserang Space Drifted, dan belum ada satupun ilmuwan yang bisa menjelaskan apa maksud dan arti dari kemunculan Space Drifted itu.

Tapi satu hal yang sudah dipastikan, fenomena-fenomena tersebut ada kaitannya dengan Pandora Box yang saat ini entah ada di mana lokasinya.

"Aku jadi penasaran…apa yang akan Pemerintah lakukan soal ini," komentar Kassim setelah tayangan tersebut berakhir.

"Aku juga. Sudah bertahun-tahun Negara kita mencari pencerahan mengenai fenomena ini, tapi belum ada petunjuk sedikitpun, hingga akhirnya 10 tahun berlalu, dan masalah ini sudah bukan lagi menjadi _masalah_ bagi masyarakat," timpal Sai.

Solar menatap kedua kawannya bergantian selama beberapa saat, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Kebetulan dirinya sudah menghabiskan lattenya (juga menyelesaikan tugas membersihkan cangkirnya), dan dalam sekali lompat, pemuda bertopi miring tersebut sudah berpindah tempat di luar counter.

"Solar, kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Kassim, menyadari gelagat Solar yang kelihatannya mulai _kumat_ tersebut.

"Aku akan mengurusi sesuatu dulu," jawab Solar singkat. Kassim menghela napas, sudah sangat tahu jelas apa maksud dari jawaban pemuda serba putih tersebut.

"Kamu yakin? Kamu sudah sering sekali mengunjungi lokasi Space Drifted di kota ini selama lebih dari lima tahun," ucap Kassim. Sejujurnya pemuda penyuka teh hijau tersebut mulai cemas dengan apa yang dikerjakan pegawainya itu.

Bagaimana pun juga, Space Drifted bukanlah lokasi wisata yang pantas untuk dikunjungi, terlebih lagi untuk orang seperti Solar.

"Aku mengerti, Kass. Aku sangat mengerti," Solar menjawab pelan. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Di saat yang lain menyerah pada fenomena tak berdasar yang sulit dijelaskan itu, bagiku itu adalah…sebuah tantangan, dan aku menyukainya," meskipun tidak menoleh, Kassim tahu Solar saat ini tengah tersenyum.

Kassim menghela napas.

Tentu saja, jika kata-kata saja sudah cukup untuk menghentikan Solar, maka pemuda itu tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Ya sudah lah. Hati-hati di jalan, kalo begitu…" tukas Kassim, pada akhirnya membalas senyuman Solar.

"_Thanks,_" Solar merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna kehijauan yang bertuliskan "Moto" dengan simbol stang sepeda.

Setelah mengocok benda tersebut sebentar, Solar kemudian melemparnya keluar dari ruangan.

"Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu," Solar pamit, tidak lupa dengan pose khasnya, yaitu meletakkan dua jari di depan simbol topinya, sebelum melesat keluar dari cafe.

"Kau benar-benar membiarkannya bertindak sesuka hati ya?" komentar Sai setelah Solar sepenuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hahaha, begitu lah," Kassim hanya membalasnya dengan tawa seperti biasa. "Aku ini bukanlah orang tuanya, jadi aku rasa melarangnya melakukan sesuatu itu adalah hal yang berlebihan. Lagipula sudah 8 tahun sejak kepergian kakeknya," lanjutnya sambil menopang dagu.

"Setidaknya, biarkan lah dia menjalani hidup sebagaimana keinginannya,"

.

.

.

_Korida, Rintis Timur, 13.45.P.M._

"Wow…" Solar menatap takjub bekas-bekas geyser air yang benar-benar membasahi lokasi tempat itu. Akibat tidak stabilnya arus listrik, penggunaan listrik di seluruh Rintis Timur terpaksa dimatikan sementara sampai perusahaan listrik selesai menangani masalah ini.

"Jadi benar ya, Space Drifted terjadi lagi minggu ini," suara seorang perempuan tiba-tiba saja memasuki pendengaran Solar. Pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara, tepatnya di depan bangunan departemen listrik.

Tampak seorang wanita muda berwajah oriental dengan kacamata bulat, topi kupluk biru muda, serta pakaian khas pekerja kantoran berwarna abu-abu. Wanita itu kelihatan sedang sibuk berbicara dengan salah seorang dari departemen listrik, lengkap dengan sebuah notes dan pulpen di tangannya.

"Ya, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, dan bisa dibilang ini mungkin bukan yang paling parah," jawab pekerja tersebut.

"Begitu ya. Tapi, kelihatannya ini pertama kalinya Space Drifted muncul di daerah Timur ya? Kira-kira kenapa ya?" entah tidak tahu atau hanya sekedar berbasa-basi, wanita Cina itu tetap bertanya.

"Hahaha, kelihatannya fenomena ini akan terus menjadi anomali selamanya," jawab si pekerja setengah bercanda, mencoba sedikit mencerahkan suasana hatinya dari semua kejadian yang tidak terduga ini.

"Hmph. _Not on my watch…"_ gumam Solar, yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan kedua orang dewasa tersebut.

"Jika anda mau, anda bisa berkeliling untuk melihat lebih jelas keadaan di sini. Meskipun Space Drifted sudah selesai, efek yang diakibatkannya belum menghilang," ucap si pekerja.

"Terima kasih atas izinnya, Tuan. Saya memang membutuhkannya untuk laporan," wanita itu membungkuk sekilas untuk menunjukkan hormatnya pada orang yang lebih tua, sebelum akhirnya berpamitan.

"Hee…ada juga yang masih penasaran dengan kejadian ini…ya," gumam Solar setelah wanita itu masuk ke area departemen listrik.

"_Zzzz….zwaaaszzz…"_

"…!" Solar tersentak, suara mendesis itu…sudah lebih dari familiar baginya.

"AAAAAAA! MOSNTER!"

Dalam sedetik, suasana di sekitar departemen listrik Korida akhirnya kacau balau akibat munculnya sesosok makhluk misterius bertubuh besar yang menyerang tiba-tiba.

Monster itu tampak bergerak tak tentu arah sambil meneriakkan kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti oleh manusia, serta merusak dan menggigiti kabel-kabel listrik di sekitar situ.

"Sudah kuduga kalian akan muncul, Smash…" Solar menyeringai. Lidah topi ditarik sedikit ke kiri, sarung tangan dieratkan, posisi kacamata diperbaiki.

"Yosh, saatnya beraksi," pemuda jingga tersebut memasang kuda-kuda, kemudian dengan cepat melesat ke arah makhluk yang disebut Smash tersebut dalam satu detik.

"Smash. Kalian selalu muncul di lokasi Space Drifted di daerah Rintis. Mudah sekali bagiku untuk melacak kalian," gumam Solar. Selagi lengan kirinya menahan serangan Smash, kepalan tangan kanannya perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna keemasan yang membentuk bola seukuran bola voli.

"Baiklah, ini untukmu!" Solar langsung mengarahkan tangan berlapis bola cahaya tersebut ke perut si Smash, otomatis membuat monster berwarna perak tersebut terlempar sejauh tiga meter hingga menabrak dinding salah satu gedung di sana.

"_Grrrrr…Zwwwzzzhh!"_ makhluk itu mulai meracau. Tentu saja, meskipun serangan Solar cukup kuat untuk membuat lumpuh sementara, tapi itu tetap tidak akan langsung membuat seekor Smash langsung tunduk.

"Bagus, ayo sini maju. Aku masih butuh lebih banyak datamu!" Solar kembali memasang kuda-kuda setelah menyetel jam berwarna putih yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"_Zwaahhaaasshh!" _seolah paham apa ucapan Solar, monster tersebut melesat cepat ke arah Solar dengan liur yang berceceran di mana-mana.

Cahaya keemasan keluar dari kedua tangan Solar dan dengan perlahan berubah bentuk menjadi lebih panjang, mirip pedang.

"_Bzzwwwzzzhh!"_ namun, meskipun Solar sempat menyerang Smash itu dengan pedangnya, makhluk itu lebih dulu berbalik dan menembakkan sejenis cairan berwarna kecoklatan ke arah gedung yang sebelumnya ditubruk olehnya.

"Hee?" Solar melongo. Meskipun tidak punya pikiran dan tidak bisa memahami ucapan orang lain, Smash memiliki insting hewan yang cukup tajam.

"Mereka tidak akan langsung menyerang ke arah tertentu seperti itu jika tidak merasakan ada kehadiran makhluk hidup lain…" kedua manik jingga Solar membola.

"Kau! Jangan-jangan-"

_Duaaarrr!_

Terlambat, gedung berukuran sedang tersebut sudah terlanjur meledak.

"Ugh…kenapa aku bisa selengah itu sih…" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Huh, tapi ini bukan salahku. Ini semua salahmu, makhluk jelek!" Solar menghunuskan salah satu pedangnya.

"_Zshwaaasszzz…"_ Smash kembali menyahut seolah mengerti ucapan Solar.

Solar menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya seringai kembali menghiasi paras rupawannya, "Heh…**formula kemenangan ditemukan!**" ucapnya.

"_Zwaaaszzzz!" _Smash kembali maju, dan Solar masih dengan seringainya juga ikut melesat ke arah lawannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Slash!" dalam satu tebasan dengan pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya, monster berwarna gelap tersebut berhasil dibuat tidak berkutik dan akhirnya jatuh terbaring ke tanah yang penuh lumpur bekas geyser, dan dalam sedetik, makhluk itu berubah menjadi debu kehitaman.

"Sempurna," Solar kemudian mengeluarkan satu buah botol kecil yang kosong dari saku celananya. Diarahkannya bagian depan botol tersebut, kemudian seluruh debu hitam bekas Smash tersebut terserap masuk ke dalam botol.

"Heh…seperti biasa, sudah kuduga menciptakan pedang dari elemen cahaya itu adalah pilihan tepat," Solar menatap kedua pedang cahaya sendiri dengan takjub, "Aku ini memang hebat. Ya, ya, aku ini sangat hebat," gumamnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sampai sekian belas detik berlalu…

"Ah! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk senang!" Solar mendadak menyadari kalo barusan gedung yang diledakkan oleh Smash itu pasti ada penghuninya.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh (mungkin Solar lupa dia bisa bergerak secepat cahaya), pemuda narsis itu berlari menuju puing-puing gedung yang terbakar tersebut.

"Uwaah…kalo pun berhasil aku temukan, apa dia masih hidup atau tidak ya…?" gumam Solar dengan khawatir.

Dilepaskannya sarung tangan putihnya, kemudian dengan cepat pemuda itu memindahkan semua bongkahan gedung yang bisa dia angkat.

Sedikit demi sedikit bongkahan batu bata dipindahkan, tapi Solar sama sekali belum menemukan tanda-tanda ada manusia di sana.

"Smash tidak akan menyerang ke arah tertentu jika tidak merasakan keberadaan makhluk hidup…aku benar kan…?" Solar mulai meragukan ucapannya sebelumnya.

Apa jangan-jangan dirinya salah kali ini? Meskipun sudah lebih dari empat tahun berhadapan dengan monster sejenis mereka?

"Yah…aku juga manusia sih jadi-"

_Puk_.

"Eh?" setelah memindahkan puing-puing gedung yang entah keberapa puluh, Solar merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang tentu saja tidak terasa seperti batu bata.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu memindah kan potongan-potongan gedung tersebut, hingga akhirnya Solar berhasil menemukan seorang laki-laki yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di sana.

"Dia…masih hidup? Syukurlah…" Solar menghela napas lega setelah memeriksa denyut nadi pemuda tersebut, meskipun agak sedikit tidak masuk akal kenapa orang ini masih bernapas setelah tertimbun batu bata selama beberapa menit.

"Heh…kelihatannya aku memang tidak pernah salah," gumamnya bangga untuk sesaat.

"Eh, bukan! Aku harus segera keluarkan dia dari sini," setelah membersihkan serpihan-serpihan batu bata yang mengotori pakaian pemuda itu, Solar bisa melihat sepenuhnya wujud si pemuda.

"Entah kenapa…dia terlihat familiar…?" gumam Solar seraya meneliti penampilan laki-laki yang masih pingsan tersebut dengan serius.

Pemuda yang kelihatannya masih seumuran Solar itu memakai setelan pakaian berwarna biru tua dengan motif mirip garis-garis berombak bergradasi biru muda di beberapa bagian jaket dan celananya.

Pemuda itu juga memakai topi dengan warna dan motif serupa yang di posisikan ke samping kanan, dan terdapat pelindung siku berwarna biru ala pemain skateboard di masing-masing lengannya.

"Eh? Orang ini…" Solar terpaku melihat logo angin topan berwarna kuning yang menghiasi ikat pinggang dan topi pemuda itu.

_Entah kenapa mirip dengan gaya pakaiannya…_

Tunggu, bukan itu.

"O-orang ini kok…"

"Ugh…" belum selesai Solar berpikir, dirinya sudah lebih dulu dibuat terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba dari pemuda itu. Perlahan, kelopak mata si pemuda serba biru terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang iris safir yang serupa dengan warna langit musim panas.

"Aduh duh…sakit…" pemuda itu perlahan bangkit.

"Huft…apa itu tadi? Untung saja aku masih sempat membuat pusaran angin. Ouch…" rintihnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tertutup topi.

"A-a-a-aa…" Solar sukses kehilangan kata-kata.

"Huh?" pemuda safir itu menoleh ke arah Solar yang masih dalam kondisi membeku dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Oh, kau rupanya…" pemuda biru itu mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk sesaat…kemudian sepasang safir itu membulat.

"EEEH? S-Solar?!" pemuda itu berseru tiba-tiba, hampir membuat jantung Solar melompat keluar.

"K-kau mengenalku?!" kaget Solar.

"Aku mengenalmu?!"

"Kok malah balik nanya, sih?!"

"Eh…?" pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, "Ah! Iya, iya aku memang mengenalmu. Ahahahaha," pemuda biru itu kemudian tertawa lebar, seolah kondisi pingsannya tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Solar pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Tunggu, selain itu…kenapa kau bisa mirip denganku?" tanya Solar lagi.

"Aku mirip denganmu?" tanya balik si pemuda biru, dan Solar menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Kau mirip denganku?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, dan Solar kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Kok bisa yah…?" kalo saja ini komik, mungkin Solar sudah jatuh terjungkal saking absurdnya jawaban pemuda biru itu.

"Ah! Tentu saja bisa! Kau dan aku…wajah kita mirip ya. Ahahahaha!" pemuda serba biru itu kembali tertawa lebar, mengabaikan Solar yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan kehilangan hidungnya.

"_Orang ini…kelihatannya yang miring itu bukan cuma topinya saja…" _batin Solar dongkol.

"Aku minta penjelasan sekarang. Lalu apa maksudmu 'pusaran angin' itu?" Solar akhirnya mencoba untuk berbicara serius.

"Oke, oke. Dengan senang hati akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu. Tapi mungkin ada baiknya kita pergi dulu. Tempat ini masih tidak aman," pemuda itu segera bangkit dari posisi duduk melantainya sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya untuk menghilangkan debu yang mengotori pakaiannya.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah tahu namaku. Sekarang boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Solar lagi.

"Ah," pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti, meski Solar tidak mengerti apa maksud senyum pemuda itu.

"Kalo begitu perkenalkan, namaku Taufan. Aku adalah saudara kembarmu," ucapnya, masih dengan senyumnya yang _mempesona._

"Eh?" Solar terdiam.

Entah kenapa, kali ini otaknya yang biasanya lancar bagaikan koneksi internet LTE itu mendadak error selama 10 detik.

"S-saudara…kembar?!" beo Solar, tidak percaya.

"Iyep. Salam kenal~" Taufan tersenyum makin lebar, mengabaikan mulut Solar yang terbuka lebar sampai membuat rahangnya hampir menyentuh tanah (secara komikal).

"I-ini pasti mimpi…" gumam Solar, semakin tidak percaya.

Baiklah, jangankan menemukan penjelasan ilmiah dari Space Drifted. Sekarang pemuda penyuka sains itu malah menemukan sesuatu (atau seseorang) yang bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa dia jelaskan secara biologi.

"Ya, tapi mungkin bisa dengan fisika," ujar Taufan sambil tertawa.

"Heh…tidak lucu,"

"Terima kasih~"

"Itu bukan pujian!"

.

.

.

**T B C?**

* * *

**Hisashiburri~~~ #ditabok**  
**Ahahaha…maaf yah baru muncul sekarang. Saya sebenarnya pengen ngelanjutin yang lama, tapi gegara rewatch KR Build, jadi pengen post yang ini dulu.**

**Iya…maaf saya menghilang tanpa kabar dan tahu-tahu malah tiba-tiba kembali dengan fict baru. Jangan marah ya…saya janji akan bayar hutang kok. Kalian masih mau menunggu saya kan? *kedip-kedip* *dipentung rame-rame***

**Gegara Kamen Rider Build, saya jadi kepengen tulis Sci-fi juga…meski masih ga rumit-rumit amat sih. Ya, ff ini terinspirasi dari seri KR Build, dan kali ini Solar yang jadi pemeran utama karena well…Science Fiction, ditambah lagi MC serial Build itu Solar banget~ udah narsis, jenius, ganteng, kadang-kadang ngeselin, jadi akhirnya gini deh. Tapi tetap beda sih dari KR Build, kayak di sini enggak akan ada unsur politik karena jujur…saya angkat tangan kalo sudah bahas itu ^^"**  
**Akan saya usahakan juga akan tetap ada komedinya…**

**So…gimana menurut kalian? Seperti biasa, saya bakalan semangat lanjut jika dikasih semangat juga oleh readers melalui kotak review~ #halah**

**Kalo gitu sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu, dan jangan lupa review ya~ XD**

* * *

**Preview:**

**"_Boboiboy Taufan?"/ "Hoo…Emoti?"/ "Sebentar, siapa yang tahu di mana Pandora Box?"/ "Kasazuki," / "Jadi apa kalian pernah mendengar rumor mengenai Smash dan Multiverse?" / "Orang ini bukannya tersangka pembunuh? / "Angin dan cahaya. Kira-kira bisa combo nggak ya?"_**

**Next Chapter: Emotions of Laboratory**


	2. Emotions of Laboratory

**BoBoiBoy Galaxy belongs to Monsta Studio  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All right~** **kita kembali di chapter 2. XD**  
**Ga nyangka juga saya beneran akan garap ini. Tapi yah…karena kebayang terus jadinya daripada basi ya udah deh. Ahahaha… Yak! Kalau gitu, silakan narasi pembuka~ XD **

**Solar: Kenapa harus kami? == **

**Taufan: Well, itu karena memang baru kita berdua yang available?**

** Solar: Baiklah, baiklah *roll eyes* Oke, jadi yang sudah membaca chapter satu setidaknya tahu kan, cerita ini tentang apa? Benar banget~ ini soal aku, ilmuwan tampan nan rupawan yang paling berani serta baik hati~ aku tinggal di kota kecil bernama Pulau Rintis, dan saat ini tengah melakukan penelitian mengenai Pandora Box asal planet Mars yang terkenal~~ **

**Taufan: Kau tidak bisa menyebut dirimu sendiri baik hati sebelum ada orang lain yang mengatakannya, Solar.**

** Solar: Ck, aku ini baik hati kok. Tanya aja sama pembaca~ lagian kau ya! Sebenarnya kau itu siapa sih?**

** Taufan: Iyey~ untuk mengetahuinya, silakan go to chapter 2! XD **

**Solar: Hey, harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hah…?" Aotsuchi Hanna menatap kepulangan Solar tanpa berkedip.

"K-kenapa sih?" tanya Solar, risih dengan tatapan yang seolah 'diam-diam menghakimi' dari si teman serumah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kamu lakukan di luar sana, tapi bagaimana bisa kamu kembali ke sini dengan klon secepat ini? Bikin di mana?" tanya Hanna tidak percaya.

"Klon?" pemuda serba biru dengan topi yang dipakai miring, mengerutkan kening melihat gadis berambut sebahu di hadapannya.

"Dia bukan klonku. Aku bertemu dengannya di Departemen listrik, aku menyelamatkannya, ngomong-ngomong," sahut Solar sambil menyusun beberapa botol yang belum sempat disensusnya.

"Aku…memang jarang keluar rumah, tapi apa benar manusia di luar sana jadi mirip semua? Jujur saja, ini menakutkan," komentar Hanna.

"Dari tadi ngomongmu kasar banget ya," Taufan tersenyum garing.

"Oke, aku juga sebenarnya mau tahu siapa kau. Apa maksudmu kau itu saudara kembarku?" tanya Solar.

"He? Saudara kembar?!" kaget Hanna. Ditatapnya Solar dan Taufan bergantian, oke wajah dan gaya berpakaian mereka mirip, mereka bahkan sama-sama memakai topi.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu perkenalkan, namaku Boboiboy Taufan. Panggil saja Taufan, nggak usah panggil yang lain karena aku suka nama itu," Taufan tersenyum lebar sambil memperhatikan sekeliling laboratorium luas tersebut.

"Nggak usah panggil aku Boy, Tau, Upan, apalagi 'Sayang'. Jelas tidak boleh. Hanya Taufan, oke?" Hanna dan Solar hanya memasang wajah datar melihat tingkah laku tamu dadakan mereka tersebut.

"Boboiboy Taufan?" ulang Hanna.

"Iya, tapi panggil Taufan saja. Entar kepanjangan," Taufan kini sibuk melihat-lihat koleksi botol-botol ilmiah Solar.

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apapun," ucap Solar, "Kau itu dari mana sih? Seingatku aku tidak punya saudara manapun, apalagi saudara kembar,"

"'Seingatku' yah…" Taufan tersenyum lagi, "Aku serius saudara kembarmu. Jika tidak percaya, kalian bisa tes DNAku jika mau," ucapnya.

Hanna dan Solar saling pandang, kemudian akhirnya setuju.

Bagaimanapun juga, tiba-tiba kedatangan seseorang yang begitu mirip hampir seratus persen (karena beda warna mata) dan mengaku-ngaku saudara kembar adalah kasus yang tidak mungkin terjadi pada sembarang orang.

"Baiklah, permisi," Hanna mencabut sehelai rambut Taufan, kemudian memberikannya pada Solar yang sibuk mengutak-atik suatu mesin berukuran persegi, mirip Playstation, berwarna putih-jingga.

"Kalian benar-benar akan mengetes DNAku rupanya," Taufan tertawa lagi, jika dipikir-pikir alat tes DNA itu adalah barang kesekian di ruangan ini yang berwarna putih dan jingga.

"Ini memang alat tes DNA _portable_, yang sempat dimodifikasi Solar," jelas Hanna.

"Yah, alat untuk mengetes DNA _portable _memang ada, sayangnya itu terlalu ribet. Ada banyak bagian penting macam _transilluminator, centrifuge, PCR Thermocycler, _dan aku juga tidak tahan jika beberapa bagian kecil macam _gel electrophoresis_ copot dari tempatnya," oceh Solar sambil memasukkan beberapa helai rambut Taufan ke alat pemindai.

"Makanya, aku rasa menggabungkan beberapa komponen, bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih sederhana sampai Kassim saja bisa menggunakan benda ini. Oke, hasilnya sebentar lagi, jadi sambil nunggu, saatnya mengekstrak botol yang baru aku dapatkan," Taufan hampir saja menggetok kepalanya sendiri saking cepat dan sulit dipahaminya ucapan pemuda berkacamata jingga tersebut.

"Huft…aku harusnya digaji untuk ini," Hanna mendesah, tapi pada akhirnya tetap pasrah masuk ke dalam sebuah mesin penuh kabel yang dibatasi dengan pintu besi.

"Aku rasa sebelum aku, kau bisa menjelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?" usul Taufan.

"Well," selagi menunggu botol diekstrak, Solar kemudian mendudukkan dirinya atas ranjang, berhadapan dengan Taufan yang duduk di anak tangga.

"Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, ini laboratorium yang dibuat khusus untukku. Yang harus aku lakukan adalah mengumpulkan inti botol sebanyak mungkin dari monster yang biasa disebut Smash, kemudian mengekstraknya, mengubahnya menjadi unsur kekuatan untukku," jelas Solar sambil menunjukkan jam digital berwarna putih-jingga yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Lalu…kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Aku ingin tahu di mana Pandora Box yang sudah menghilang sejak 10 tahun yang lalu itu berada. Mereka bilang kotak itu berisi kekuatan luar biasa yang tak pernah dibayangkan umat manusia. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa bentuknya," ucap Solar, manik jingganya menerawang ke arah langit-langit ruangan yang didominasi warna putih.

Taufan mengangguk, "Sedikit banyak aku mengerti. Tapi, kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja karena aku ini jenius, apa lagi?" Taufan sweatdrop dengan jawaban tidak masuk akal _saudara kembar_nya itu.

"Kau sendiri…sebenarnya kenapa bisa di sini? Jangan bilang kita ini adalah saudara yang sudah terpisah sejak bayi karena orang tua kita bercerai dan saling berjanji tidak akan bertemu lagi," giliran Solar yang bertanya.

"Drama banget pikiranmu itu. Tentu saja tidak," Taufan menghela napas, tampak bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Jadi? Kalau begitu bagaimana?" tanya Solar penuh selidik.

"Well…gimana yah…pokoknya-"

_Ting!_

"Woah!" Taufan tersentak mendengar suara dentingan mirip lonceng sepeda yang memekakkan telinga, sementara Solar dengan penuh semangat langsung melompat dan menghampiri tempat penyimpan, semacam loker kecil, tempatnya menaruh botol-botol yang mau diekstrak, yang baru saja terbuka bersamaan dengan suara dentingan tadi.

"Selesai~!" Solar menari-nari bahagia sambil mengangkat botol kecil seukuran botol parfum berwarna kuning dengan motif spiral tinggi-tinggi.

"Selesai ya? Baguslah, karena aku lelah, lapar, bosan, haus, lelah, haus, bosan, dan lapar. Hah…" Hanna keluar dari dalam mesin dengan lesu.

"Hoo…Emoti?" Solar memperhatikan motif botol yang cukup lucu tersebut dengan seksama.

"Artinya botol itu ada kemampuan memanipulasi emosi manusia berdasarkan _emoticon_ dalam media sosial ya? Botol yang ke-23," komentar Taufan.

"Iya, Aku hebat kan? Aku jeniu-tunggu," Solar yang baru saja mau memamerkan kejeniusannya, kembali menatap Taufan, "Kau…dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya heran.

Taufan tertawa kecil melihat wajah terkejut sang adik, sedangkan Hanna yang sudah kelelahan kini terbaring lemas di atas ranjang dan tertidur pulas.

"Sol, aku tahu kau itu cowok, tapi nggak nyangka sih kau berani tinggal berdua di sini dengan cewek. Sekamar pula," Taufan mendadak mengalihkan topik.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami tinggal bertiga. Kau nggak melihat Kassim di atas? Padahal tadi dia sempat meneriakimu," sahut Solar, mengungkit adegan beberapa menit lalu di mana Kassim mengomel karena Solar tiba-tiba membawa masuk orang tak dikenal ke dalam lab.

"Oh? Dia tinggal di sini juga? Aku kira hanya orang yang kerja di café sini," sahut Taufan cengengesan.

"Dia itu Aotsuchi Kassim. Kakaknya Hanna," ucap Solar, memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bereaksi dengan sang _kakak_ yang akan tertawa setiap 10 menit.

"Lalu…kau kenapa bisa tinggal di sini? Kau menumpang?" tanya Taufan.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu!" Solar gondok sendiri melihat Taufan menatapnya dengan iba, seolah Solar saat ini adalah gelandangan tak berdaya yang hanya makan sekali dalam tiga hari.

"Aku sebenarnya…tidak begitu mengerti, tapi yang pasti setelah Tok Aba meninggal, aku tiba-tiba diajak tinggal di sini. Kassim bilang juga dia membutuhkanku untuk projeknya," jelas Solar.

"Projek…maksudnya soal eksperimen ekstrak Smash dan Pandora Box ini?" tanya Taufan.

"Tentu saja. Aku rasa aku mengerti kenapa Kassim membutuhkan aku, itu karena aku memang jenius," ucap Solar dengan senyum penuh percaya diri, dan Taufan bisa melihat kepala pemuda serba putih-jingga itu mulai membesar.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Solar kembali ke topik awal, "Saking banyaknya yang ganjil, aku sampai tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana,"

Taufan tersenyum, "Sebelum itu, bisa tunjukkan dulu padaku botol bernomor 18?" pintanya.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Solar masih tidak mengerti, tapi pemuda itu tetap menyerahkan salah satu botol kecilnya yang berwarna kuning dan hitam.

"Ocho ya? Syukurlah kau sudah mendapatkan yang ini," Taufan memutar penutup botol itu ke kanan sampai terdengar bunyi 'klek' pelan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Solar, semakin bingung karena Taufan kelihatannya sangat tahu apa fungsi botol tersebut.

Taufan tidak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya mengarahkan bagian depan botol ke arah Solar, dan beberapa detik kemudian cahaya keemasan yang berasal dari jam tangan Solar secara perlahan terserap masuk ke dalam botol.

"Ap-itu…!" Solar tentu saja terkejut.

"Kemudian lepas!" Taufan kini mengarahkan botol ke arah langit-langit ruangan, sedetik setelahnya biasan cahaya yang diketahui diserap dari jam digital Solar, melesat keluar kemudian berubah menjadi seberkas cahaya-cahaya kecil berbentuk bintang, sedikit menyilaukan pandangan mereka yang melihat dari dekat.

"Sekarang kau mengerti?" Taufan mengembalikan botol kuning tersebut sambil tertawa melihat Solar yang takjub.

"Ocho…botol ini tidak punya kekuatan sendiri, karena fungsinya adalah untuk menyerap kekuatan dari botol lain, kemudian melepaskannya sebagai serangan jarak jauh?" tebak Solar.

"Tepat sekali. Bisa dibilang, botol bernomor 18 ini adalah botol yang unik. Di mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Taufan.

"Mmm…aku dapat kemarin, saat ada Smash mengacau di Ethera, bekas Space Drifted minggu lalu," jawab Solar.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran, dari mana sebenarnya para Smash ini? Kenapa mereka bisa menyimpan unsur kekuatan botol, dan kenapa mereka selalu muncul di lokasi yang berhubungan dengan Space Drifted?" tanya Taufan sok misterius.

Solar terdiam sebentar, otak cerdasnya mencoba memproses pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari si pemuda serba biru.

"Mereka…berasal dari Pandora Box?" hanya itu jawaban paling logis yang bisa dilontarkan oleh Solar.

"_Bingo!_ Tapi mereka itu keluar karena ada pemicunya, ada semacam _puppet master_ yang mengendalikan mereka dari balik layar," jelas Taufan, "Dan orang-orang itu _mungkin saja_ ada sangkut pautnya dengan Pandora Box yang dicari-cari itu,"

Solar tersentak, "Sebentar, siapa yang tahu di mana Pandora Box?" tanyanya.

"Itu lah misi kita, Solar. Karena aku yakin sekali _mereka_ tidak berniat memunculkan monster-monster kacang yang mudah ditumpas selamanya, jika mereka memang ada kaitannya dengan Pandora Box," jawab Taufan.

"Oke, ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba," desah Solar, tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Woy~ Solar, kamu lagi ngapain?" Kassim, barista pemilik A'sK café, buru-buru memasuki laboratorium sambil memegang tablet.

"Kassim? Ada apa?" tanya Solar.

"Smash, mereka muncul lagi. Kali ini di dekat pusat perbelanjaan Pulau Rintis," Kassim menunjukkan video di tabletnya, tampak monster berwarna gelap berwujud mirip lokomotif menyerang orang-orang yang ada di pusat kota.

"Oke, pas sekali karena aku harus mengetes botol Ocho dan Emoti ini," tukas Solar semangat.

"Taufan, kau mau ikut?" ajaknya.

"Well, daripada aku hanya diam di sini-bareng cewek-dan kemudian terlibat salah paham, aku rasa tak masalah," Taufan menjawab santai.

"Sejujurnya, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa bisa kamu punya saudara kembar, Solar…" desah Kassim, merasa mulai pusing karena satu _Solar_ saja sudah cukup untuknya.

"Hehehe, kita akan berkenalan nanti ya, Abang~! Bye bye!" Taufan pamit kemudian lari bersama Solar menuju café.

"Abang?" Kassim sweatdrop, dan lebih sweatdrop lagi melihat Hanna, sang adik perempuan, kini sedang tertidur pulas dengan sangat tidak indah di atas ranjang laboratorium.

"Hanna, hey, kamu harus menyalakan _transmitter_ di komputer agar terhubung dengan jam tangan Solar. Dia baru saja pergi mengurus Smash, dan kita juga harusnya memantau dari sini," ucap Kassim sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sang adik.

"Ck, kenapa tidak lakukan sendiri saja sih? Aku lelah nih," sahut Hanna malas.

"Jangan gitu, ah. 'Kan sudah tugas kita untuk mengawasi pertarungan dari jauh selagi Solar pergi menghadapi Smash langsung. Ayo cepat, jangan malas. Ah…sebenarnya kamu ini DNA nya siapa sih?" desah Kassim setengah bercanda. Adiknya yang satu ini memang benar-benar sulit di atur.

"Ah…benar juga, DNA," Hanna buru-buru beranjak dari tempat tidur, hampir saja gadis itu lupa dengan hasil DNA dari pemuda yang mengaku-ngaku saudara kembar Solar tadi.

"Kass, kamu saja yang mengurus _transmitter_nya. Aku masih ada tugas dari Solar," ucap Hanna sambil mengutak-atik mesin DNA, ingin melihat hasil tesnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Kassim yang penasaran kemudian berjalan mendekati sang adik.

"Solar mengetes DNA milik Boboiboy Taufan, ingin tahu apa benar mereka itu saudara kembar biologis atau bukan," Hanna kemudian mengambil secarik kertas yang keluar otomatis dari mesin DNA dan mengeceknya.

"Segitunya yah…padahal wajah mereka identik banget," komentar Kassim.

"Eh? K-kok…" Hanna terkejut, hasil tesnya benar-benar tidak terduga…

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan hasilnya?" tanya Kassim.

"A-ada yang aneh. Aku tidak mengerti…" Hanna kalang kabut mengambil mikroskop yang tersimpan di dalam salah satu lemari milik Solar, kemudian meletakkan sehelai rambut Taufan di atas meja mikroskop. Gadis berbando kuning tersebut dengan cepat memutar revolver, hendak mengecek sekali lagi apa yang ada dalam sehelai rambut tersebut.

"Aku serius, kamu ngapain, Hanna? Bisa aku lihat hasil tesnya?" Kassim jadi semakin gemas karena sangat penasaran sekarang.

"I-ini gawat…" Hanna tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Jika kamu segitunya ingin tahu, hasilnya ada di atas meja. Lihat saja sendiri," Hanna kembali memutar-mutar revolver sambil terus mengamati sehelai rambut tersebut, berusaha memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan rambut itu.

Kassim menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Aku jadi hampir lupa dengan _transmitter_nya," selagi Hanna berkutat dengan mikroskop, Kassim akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyalakan komputernya, ingin melihat sudah sejauh mana Solar dan juga Taufan menghadapi Smash di pusat kota Rintis.

.

.

.

_**T.A.P.O.P.S. Office, 16.45.P.M.**_

"Dia kabur?!" seorang pria dengan tato loreng mirip harimau di sekujur tubuhnya menggebrak meja dengan murka, sampai wajahnya terlihat sangat merah seperti habis dicat.

"Iya, aku baru saja mendapat beritanya," gadis berkuncir dua dan memakai kacamata bulat dengan takut-takut meletakkan tablet berwarna birunya di atas meja sang atasan.

Pria berambut toska itu memperhatikan video rekaman CCTV di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah, di mana tampak seorang pemuda yang wajahnya hanya terlihat samar, menghabisi puluhan tentara android yang dikirim untuk menangkapnya.

"Wow, seriusan dia itu manusia?" pria berambut pirang gelombang mirip ramen berkomentar sembari memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu melumpuhkan satu per satu para android.

"Kasazuki," pria bertato itu menggeram, tidak menyangka buronan itu bisa menghabisi pasukannya semudah itu.

"Ramen, segera turunkan Unit 03. Bagaimanapun caranya, pembunuh sialan itu harus segera diringkus!" perintahnya sambil menggebrak meja kembali.

"Siap laksanakan, Bos!" Ramen yang menyahut, kemudian pria berambut mie itu pamit undur diri diikuti sang gadis yang juga mohon diri setelah mengambil kembali tabletnya.

"Hah…bagaimana aku harus menulis laporannya nanti ya," gadis dengan _name tage_ Ying Jian tersebut hanya menghela napas, menjadi wartawan _freelance_ memang melelahkan.

.

.

.

"Tembakan optical!" seberkas cahaya terang berwarna keemasan melesat keluar dari balik lensa kacamata Solar, yang dengan cepat memutuskan lengan Smash yang sejak tadi bisa menghindari tebasan pedangnya dengan gesit.

Taufan bersiul, "Kau hebat~" pujinya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau tidak kemari dan bantu aku?!" protes Solar dongkol, karena sejak tadi Taufan hanya terus menyorakinya dari atas motor.

"Hee…tapi pemeran utamanya kan kau," sahut Taufan santai.

"Meski begitu…ugh!" Solar melompat ke belakang kemudian menendang perut Smash yang hendak menerjangnya, "Bukan berarti aku tidak butuh peran pendukung kan? Smash ini juga merepotkan…" Solar kembali menebaskan pedangnya ke arah lengan Smash, yang kemudian lengan itu kembali tumbuh dengan sendirinya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

"Dia punya kemampuan regenerasi…" Solar mendesah, sudah mulai lelah melompat-lompat ke sana-kemari tanpa hasil.

"Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah…kasihan juga kau ini," Taufan kemudian melompat dari kendaraan roda dua tersebut dan dengan santainya berjalan menghampiri Solar yang masih kesulitan menahan serangan dari Smash tersebut.

"Tunggu, tapi kau memangnya bisa melakukan sesuatu? 'Kan hanya aku yang punya kekuatan dari botolnya," tanya Solar setelah menendang kepala Smash sampai makhluk setinggi dua meter tersebut terpental cukup jauh.

"Kau yang minta bantuan, lalu kenapa pertanyaanmu begitu?" Taufan salah tingkah sendiri dengan ketidak jelasan _adik_nya ini.

"Ya sudahlah," Taufan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Smash yang sudah siap untuk menerjang mereka lagi.

"Dia datang," Solar memasang kuda-kuda, pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya digenggamnya dengan erat.

"_Zwskkkassssh!" _monster itu berlari dengan cepat ke arah Taufan dan Solar yang sudah siaga untuk menyerang.

"Aku harus mencari tahu kelemahannya dulu, jadi aku butuh pertahanan," gumam Solar.

"Tak masalah," Taufan tiba-tiba melompat sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Yosh," setelah menghembuskan napasnya beberapa kali, manik sebiru langit cerah Taufan menyala, perlahan hembusan angin berwarna kebiruan mulai mengelilingi tubuh pemuda bertopi miring tersebut, semakin lama angin yang berkumpul semakin banyak dan semakin biru.

"Itu…" Solar tercengang.

"Pusaran taufan!" pusaran angin topan yang tadi mengelilingi Taufan bergerak cepat ke arah Smash, mulai menyayat makhluk itu sampai beberapa bagian mirip lokomotif dari tubuhnya terlepas.

"Hey! Kau ternyata punya kekuatan?" tanya Solar tepat setelah Taufan mendarat dengan apik di sampingnya.

Taufan tertawa, "Bukan hanya kau saja yang pernah berurusan dengan eksperimen, Solar," Taufan menunjukkan jam digital berwarna biru tua yang mirip dengan punya Solar.

"Kalau gitu kenapa dari tadi kau tidak membantuku?" tanya Solar jengkel.

"Hehehe, yang namanya _secondary character_ harusnya bergerak saat pemeran utamanya kesulitan, kan?" jawab Taufan ceria.

"Masuk akal, tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan," desah Solar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, angin yang di sana itu tidak akan bertahan lama jadi kita harus cepat menghabisinya," ucap Taufan.

"Tapi…dia akan beregenerasi lagi jika kita hanya menyerang salah satu bagian tubuhnya," Solar ikut memperhatikan bagaimana Smash tersebut tersayat-sayat angin topan, meski setelah itu bagian tubuhnya tumbuh kembali.

"Itu sebabnya kita butuh Ocho," Taufan mengambil botol berwarna kuning dan hitam yang memang tadi tersimpan di kantung baju Solar kemudian memasukkan sedikit inti dari jam tangannya.

"Nah, giliranmu," Solar hanya menurut dan ikut memasukkan sinar keemasan dari jam tangannya ke dalam botol.

"ZWASZZZZ!" angin yang tadi menyayat sang monster sudah sepenuhnya menghilang, dan kini makhluk itu semakin mengamuk dan menyerang membabi buta ke sekelilingnya.

"Selesai," Solar segera mengalahkan botol ke arah Smash yang sekarang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Angin dan cahaya. Kira-kira bisa combo nggak ya?" Taufan bergumam sambil tertawa kecil.

"Setahuku elemen cahaya dan angin bukanlah elemen yang bisa digabungkan, tapi…" Solar tiba-tiba menutup telinganya, "Jika serangan dengan elemen demikian dilontarkan bersamaan maka…"

Dari dalam botol, seberkas cahaya keemasan dengan bunyi gelombang yang sangat nyaring, melesat cepat ke arah Smash, langsung melenyapkan monster itu dalam nol koma sekian detik.

"Sinar laser yang disertai bunyi hasil dari evolusi gelombang udara yang melewati 20.000 _hz_ akan tercipta," Solar melanjutkan ucapannya setelah menepuk-nepuk telinganya yang agak berdengung.

"Ahahaha, kau kelihatannya memang sejenius itu ya," Taufan tertawa sambil melepas penutup telinga yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. "Ngomong-ngomong, efeknya juga…" Taufan tertawa lagi begitu melihat puluhan jendela kaca di sekitar mereka telah pecah berantakan akibat kuatnya suara tembakan laser tadi.

"Oke, aku semakin penasaran soal kau. Aku pikir hanya aku, Kassim, dan Hanna saja yang tahu soal cara memanfaatkan kekuatan inti dari botol," ucap Solar sambil menyerap inti dari Smash yang baru mereka kalahkan tadi ke dalam sebuah botol kosong.

"Aku akan jelaskan setelah kita kembali ke lab, oke?" sahut Taufan.

"_Group 001, Group 002, Group 004, scanning,"_

Solar dan Taufan reflek menoleh ke arah gerombolan robot manusia yang berpakaian tentara, kelihatan seperti sedang menyensus lokasi pusat kota Rintis yang porak-poranda.

"Mereka itu…"

"Armies dari T.A.P.O.P.S Squad, itu unit 03. Mereka hanya akan turun jika ada kasus berat macam penyerangan, terorisme, atau semacamnya terjadi," jelas Solar.

"Kalau begitu, ada teroris sekarang?" tanya Taufan.

"_Hey, sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke lab sekarang,"_ suara Kassim tiba-tiba terdengar dari jam tangan Solar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Solar, kelihatannya Kassim terlambat memasang _transmitter _lagi.

"_Armies sudah turun ya? Itu karena Kasazuki kabur,"_ jawab Kassim.

"Kasazuki?" ulang Taufan, bingung.

"Kasazuki…orang ini bukannya tersangka pembunuh?" tanya Solar.

"Eh? P-pembunuh?" kaget Taufan.

"_Iya, dia baru saja kabur dan saat ini T.A.P.O.P.S. sedang mengejarnya, makanya kalian sebaiknya kembali sebelum terlibat. Kalian sudah dapat botolnya kan?" _tanya Kassim panjang lebar.

"Sudah. Baiklah, kami segera ke sana," sahut Solar.

"_Cepatlah, oke? Karena saat ini juga kelihatannya ada yang ingin Hanna tanyakan padamu, Taufan,"_ setelah berpesan begitu, _transmitter_ dari Kassim pun dimatikan.

"Hanna? Padamu?" Solar terlihat bingung.

"Entah, ayo cepat pulang. Aku juga merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan si 'Kasazuki' ini," tukas Taufan kemudian berjalan lebih dulu menuju motor milik Solar yang terparkir di ujung jalan.

Solar masih merasa bingung, tapi akhirnya mengedikkan bahunya dan segera menyusul Taufan.

.

.

.

_**Di suatu tempat di Korida, Rintis Timur, 17.55.P.M.**_

"Di mana dia?" pria loreng yang biasa dipanggil Tarung terlihat menginterogasi para penduduk yang lewat satu per satu.

"K-kami melihatnya di sekitar sini tadi, tapi kelihatannya dia berhasil sembunyi," jawab salah seorang penduduk dengan ketakutan, entah karena tatapan Tarung yang begitu mengintimidasi atau karena fakta bahwa ada pembunuh yang berkeliaran di daerah mereka.

"Cih! Lanjutkan pencarian! Kita tidak akan istirahat sampai pembunuh itu ditemukan!" perintah Tarung pada Ramen dan para Armies.

"Huft…benar-benar hari yang melelahkan," Ramen hanya bisa pasrah karena atasannya yang satu ini memang galaknya keterlaluan.

.

.

.

**A'sK Café, 18.08.P.M.**

"Err…kenapa?" Taufan jadi salah tingkah melihat Kassim dan Hanna yang memandanginya seolah dirinya adalah manusia serangga yang bisa mengeluarkan cairan asam dari dalam mulut.

"Kalian berdua, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Solar setelah menyamankan posisinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya, Boboiboy Taufan?" tuntut Hanna sambil mengacungkan pulpen bunga matahari ke arah hidung Taufan.

"Eh? M-maksudnya?" Taufan mundur perlahan, diintimadasi seperti ini memang menyeramkan.

"Hanna baru saja melihat hasil tes DNA milikmu, sekaligus meneliti kembali helaian rambutmu," jawab Kassim. Pemuda itu kemudian menyerahkan kertas hasil tes pada Solar yang juga penasaran.

"Jika reaksi kalian seperti ini, apa artinya aku dan Taufan memang beneran saudara secara biologis?" tanya Solar.

"Jika kamu memang ingin tahu, lihat saja hasilnya," jawab Hanna, masih menatap tajam ke arah Taufan yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Hmm?" Solar meneliti apa yang tertulis di atas kertas tersebut dengan seksama, dari tulisan-tulisan serta deretan simbol fisika rumit yang tertera di sana, semuanya mengarah pada satu kesimpulan yang tertulis di barisan paling bawah.

"'Tidak teridentifikasi?'" Solar mengerutkan kening, apa maksudnya ini?

Ketika kita mengetes DNA, biasanya hanya akan dua jawaban yang keluar.

Cocok, atau tidak cocok.

"Mesinku tidak rusak kan?" tanya Solar.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, tapi setelah meneliti helaian rambutnya menggunakan mikroskop selama hampir satu jam, aku menyadari satu hal," sahut Hanna, sedangkan Taufan hanya diam sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Sel-sel tubuhnya berkembang dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal, dan…diperkirakan mulai _cacat_ dari dalam. Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya, dan aku yakin belum ada yang pernah," Kassim angkat bicara.

"Itu bukan ciri-ciri manusia, setidaknya, manusia biasa. Jadi…kamu itu sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Hanna lagi.

Solar ikut menatap Taufan dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Hasil tes DNA seolah menegaskan kalau yang saat ini dites DNAnya bukanlah manusia normal.

"Guys! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku bukan robot, oke? Aku masih punya emosi, otak, dan pembuluh darah," Taufan masih berusaha tersenyum meski saat ini tengah diintimidasi oleh ketiga manusia yang ada di sana.

"Penjelasan, sekarang," tuntut Solar, kali ini rasa penasarannya benar-benar sudah memuncak.

Taufan menghela napas, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian tidak usah sampai segitunya," desahnya.

"Aku manusia kok. Dan benar, aku ini saudara kembar Solar, tapi sebenarnya tidak punya hubungan darah dengannya, setidaknya secara biologi," jelas Taufan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hanna.

"Ini mungkin akan jadi penjelasan yang sangat panjang, kalian siap?" tanya Taufan.

"Langsung saja," ucap Solar, semakin tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, kalian pasti sudah tahu soal Smash dan Space Drifted, bencana yang diketahui muncul tanpa sebab, iya kan?" Taufan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu anak tangga.

"Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan Pandora Box?" tanya Kassim.

"Bisa dibilang, apapun yang ada di _dunia_ ini berhubungan dengan Pandora Box yah…" Taufan tertawa kecil.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Solar terlihat kaget, seperti sudah mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini.

"Jadi…" Taufan tersenyum penuh arti, iris biru langitnya tampak berpendar, "Apa kalian pernah mendengar rumor mengenai Smash dan Multiverse?"

.

.

.

"Hah…sial…" sementara itu, di dalam sebuah bangunan tua yang terletak di sudut Korida, tampak seorang pemuda berpakaian bak tahanan penjara duduk melantai sambil meluruskan kakinya yang rasanya bisa copot kapan saja.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu…padahal aku sudah bilang aku tidak membunuh siapapun…" manik jingga kemerahannya menatap awas keadaan di luar, meski memang kemungkinan bangunan kosong ini akan didatangi oleh Armies itu cukup kecil.

Pemuda itu mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya sambil menetralkan napasnya yang masih memburu karena terus berlari dan menghajar robot sepanjang hari.

Sial sekali rasanya.

Tidak tahu apa-apa, disuruh datang ke suatu tempat, bertemu mayat, kemudian tiba-tiba didatangi polisi dan dituduh membunuh orang.

Seandainya saja dia bisa membuktikan kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak bersalah…

"Lagipula namaku bukan Kasazuki, sialan…"

.

.

.

**T B C**

* * *

**Solarpedia**

Di segmen kali ini, kalian mungkin ada yang penasaran apa itu 'botol' yang dimaksud. Jadi, ketika aku menggunakan botol kecil yang seukuran botol cat kuku untuk menyerap inti dari tubuh Smash yang aku kalahkan, dan hasilnya bisa diekstrak dengan mesin ciptaanku, menghasilkan botol berbagai warna dan nama yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata.  
Contohnya Ocho, Moto, dan Emoti.

Kenapa nama mereka seperti itu? Well, aku memang jenius tiada duanya, tapi aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang menamai mereka begitu.

Bagaimana cara botolnya diekstrak? Soal itu, akan dijawab di chapter selanjutnya jadi tetap stay tunned okay?

Baiklah, sampai di sini saja catatan kali ini. Saatnya aku yang jenius dan tampan ini undur diri.

Sampai jumpa!

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2! XD Tahu nggak, meski fict ini sebenarnya cukup berat karena mengandung fiksi ilmiah, saya sedikit banyak menikmatinya, hahaha…dan saya harap yang baca juga menikmatinya, jadi jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian tanyakan, atau mau kalian kritik, ralat, atau protes, silakan ke kotak review ya ~~ **

**Saya nggak tahu mau update kapan tapi…selagi saya lagi good mood gegara something, jadi akan saya usahakan untuk terus lanjut termasuk fict-fict lain juga, pokoknya saya (Insya Allah) nggak akan hiatus lagi. UwU **

**Setelah ini kalian mau saya update yang mana? Tinggal sebutin dan saya akan berusaha untuk kerjain~ X'D**  
**Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi dan jangan lupa review 'kay~ XD**

* * *

**Preview:**

**"_Jika terus tinggal di sini, kau bisa mati,"/ "Kalian butuh bantuan?" / "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak membunuh orang itu!" / "T.A.P.O.P.S. ingin bicara denganmu," / "Kamu butuh pekerjaan?" / "Sepenting itu ya, Pulau Rintis untukmu?" / "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana selama Pandora Box itu belum kau temukan, Solar,"_**

**Next Chapter: Bottle of Hope**


	3. Bottle of Hope

**BoBoiBoy Galaxy by Monsta Studios **

**Solar: Welcome back to my story~~ **

**Taufan: Oke, kita mulai lagi. == **

**Solar: Hah, tentu saja. Ini adalah kisah tentang aku, Boboiboy Solar yang tampan dan berani, serta-tentu saja-sangat JENIUS~ dalam petualangannya mencari Pandora Box dan menyelamatkan dunia~ **

**Taufan: Lebih tepatnya, kau hanya ingin tahu saja apa isi kotaknya kan? Kau tidak pernah bicara apapun soal menyelamatkan dunia. **

**Solar: Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, bukan berarti aku tidak memikirkannya, kau tahu~? **

**Taufan: Fine, terserah kau saja, pemeran utama. Nah sekarang, saatnya melanjutkan apa yang terjadi di chapter sebelumnya. **

**Solar: Yep, bener banget~ sekarang tinggal scroll down to chapter 3!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Brak!_

_Duar!_

_Duak!_

"Hhh…" seorang pemuda berpakaian layaknya tahanan penjara tampak terengah-engah, di hadapannya terdapat belasan android berwujud tentara yang sudah tergeletak dengan tubuh penuh lubang.

"Sial, aku harus segera pergi…" pemuda dengan manik sewarna cincin api tersebut menatap awas keadaan sekitarnya.

Sebaiknya dia segera pergi dari sini sebelum lebih banyak android menghampirinya.

"Sampai mati pun…aku tidak akan sudi kembali lagi ke 'neraka' itu…"

.

.

.

"Multiverse?" Hanna dan Kassim saling pandang, tentu saja mereka tidak asing dengan kata itu.

Tapi tetap saja…

"Maksudmu dunia paralel kan?" tanya Hanna, entah kenapa gadis itu berharap Taufan akan menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi respon si topi miring tentu saja sebaliknya.

"Jadi…kamu berasal dari dunia paralel?" Kassim ikut bertanya.

"Bisa dibilang, begitulah," jawab Taufan singkat.

"Woah! Aku tidak percaya ini!" Kassim melompat dari tempat duduknya, "Jadi maksudmu, tepat di hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, ada manusia dari 'dunia lain' sedang duduk di laboratorium yang ada di bawah café milikku? Wow…" pria muda itu berkomentar dengan gaya yang berlebihan.

"Kalian tidak percaya?" tanya Taufan.

"Ya iya lah. Itu sulit dipercaya," Hanna menyahut, "Kamu tidak bisa berkata kalau kamu itu berasal dari dunia lain hanya karena kamu muncul tiba-tiba beberapa jam yang lalu kemudian mengaku-ngaku saudara kembar orang,"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Solar?" tanya Kassim pada si pengguna elemen cahaya yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu tepat setelah Taufan mengucapkan 'multiverse'.

"Mekanika kuantum…" gumam Solar, masih terlihat berpikir.

"Mekanik…apa?" tanya Kassim lagi, tidak sempat mendengar suara yang begitu pelan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya bukannya mustahil kalau seandainya seseorang yang berasal dari dunia paralel mendatangi dunia ini, tapi…" Solar beranjak dari tempat duduknya, manik jingganya beralih menatap _saudara kembar_nya dengan tajam.

"Menurut teori kuantum, dunia paralel itu ada, dan dunia paralel itu diketahui 'berinteraksi' satu sama lain, dalam level kuantum yang tentu saja sangat sulit disadari. Meski begitu, seseorang tidak bisa begitu saja berpindah dunia," Solar berjalan mendekati Taufan yang masih diam sembari balas menatap manik jingga yang terhalang kacamata tersebut.

"Meskipun setiap dunia masing-masing saling berinteraksi lewat mekanika kuantum, jika seandainya memang ada yang pindah dari dunia lain ke dunia ini, setidaknya akan ada efek _worm hole,_ pergeseran, perpindahan melalui alam kuantum, dan anomali waktu," Solar kini berdiri menatap wajah Taufan dari dekat dengan kedua mata memicing.

"Bagaimana caramu bisa sampai ke sini? Dan apa yang bisa membuat kami percaya akan hal itu?" Solar bertanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Taufan, yang secara teknis sedang diinterogasi, terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi pemuda berkacamata jingga tersebut.

"Jika kalian ingin bukti, hasil tes DNA-ku sudah cukup. Oh, dan soal kenapa aku bisa ada di dunia ini, jika aku tahu, yah…aku pasti tidak akan mencarimu, Solar," Taufan akhirnya bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hanna.

"Yah…bisa dibilang, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku sudah terdampar di tempat ini," jawab Taufan sambil mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku pikir aku mungkin hanya berteleportasi biasa. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, di duniaku tidak ada yang namanya Pulau Rintis. Terlebih lagi, meski ini bumi, aku bisa merasakan betapa _asing_nya tempat ini,"

"Lalu…kenapa kamu bisa punya kuasa? Dan kenapa kamu bisa tahu soal Solar?" tanya Kassim.

"Mmm, kalian tahu apa yang membuat Space Drifted bisa ada di dunia ini?" tanya balik Taufan.

"Err...entah...?" Kassim ingin menjawab Pandora Box, tapi kelihatannya bukan itu jawaban yang diminta pengendali angin tersebut.

"Tepat sekali. Sama halnya dengan kekuatanku, soal kenapa aku kenal Solar, pada dasarnya keberadaanku di sini, sama 'anomali'nya dengan Space Drifted. Satu-satunya yang aku tahu, semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Pandora Box," jelas Taufan.

"Jadi maksudmu, Pandora Box juga yang menarikmu ke sini?" Hanna menarik kesimpulan.

"Secara sederhana, iya. Saat aku tiba di sini, tahu-tahu jam ini sudah ada di tanganku, dan lagi di sini tertulis informasi mengenai Boboiboy Solar, yang aku sadari punya nama depan dan wajah yang sama denganku. Itu sebabnya aku mencarimu, Solar. Karena aku pikir mungkin saja kau bisa melakukan sesuatu," Solar yang sudah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Taufan kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi artinya…kau itu sadar kalau aku ini memang sangat jenius ya?" Solar tersenyum lebar, "Well, aku tidak akan terkejut jika keberadaanku memang selalu dinantikan banyak orang, bahkan yang dari dunia lain sekalipun. Hah! Aku memang hebat~" Solar mulai berputar-putar sambil memposisikan kacamata jingganya.

"Dia selalu seperti ini ya?" Taufan tertawa garing.

"Sudah biasa. Abaikan saja," jawab Hanna datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal tes DNA-mu, apa itu ada artinya?" Kassim mencoba kembali ke topik.

"Benar juga. DNA-mu itu tidak terindetifikasi, apa itu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Hanna.

"Kalau soal itu sih…" Taufan mendadak mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, senyumnya sedikit berubah, pemuda itu mulai menggaruk tengkuknya dengan pelan.

Gesture orang yang sedang gugup.

"Taufan, sudah berapa lama kau ada di dunia ini?" tanya Solar, yang sudah puas memuji dirinya sendiri, sambil membaca kembali hasil tes Taufan.

"Umm…dua tahunan…aku rasa," Taufan menjawab ragu.

"Oh…" Solar sibuk mengkalkulasi simbol-simbol fisika yang tertera di atas kertas...

"Heeee?! Dua tahun katamu?!" jeritnya, setelah berhasil memproses jawaban dari si biru tua.

"K-kenapa? Apa itu buruk?" tanya Hanna.

"Buruk? Ini parah! Ya ampun…pantas saja hasil tesnya kayak gini," Solar buru-buru mengambil sampel rambut Taufan yang masih ada di atas meja mikroskop, kemudian memindahkannya ke atas meja kaca yang berada di samping alat tes DNA.

"Ada apa dengan rambutnya?" tanya Kassim penasaran, sedangkan Taufan sejak tadi tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Hey…r-rambutnya…" Hanna yang lebih dulu menyadari, secara perlahan sehelai rambut tersebut berubah menjadi titik partikel berwarna kemerahan, sebelum akhirnya sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Kassim lagi, terpana melihat rambut yang berubah menjadi mirip manik-manik untuk sepersekian detik tersebut.

"Kalian lihat? Rambut itu menyatu dengan alam kuantum, dan bukan hanya itu saja," Solar kemudian meletakkan hasil tes DNA Taufan ke atas meja.

"Alasan kenapa DNA miliknya tidak terindetifikasi karena…dia bukan manusia dari dunia ini. Meskipun sama-sama manusia, tentu saja susunan atom serta sel tubuh manusia di dunia lain berbeda dengan dunia ini. Sel tubuh mereka tidak akan bisa beradaptasi dengan dunia yang lain, dan itu bisa menyebabkan disfungsi, kerusakan sel tubuh dari dalam, lumpuh, dan…" Solar tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena kelihatannya kakak-beradik di hadapannya ini sudah mengerti.

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini terus, Taufan," Solar beralih menatap Taufan yang kelihatannya sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan reaksi ketiga penghuni laboratorium tersebut.

"Jika begini terus, kau bisa mati," Solar menghela napas, "Sejujurnya aku terkejut kau masih bisa hidup selama dua tahun di dunia ini. Aku yakin itu karena jam kuasa yang kau pakai, tapi…aku ragu kau masih akan tetap bertahan untuk satu tahun ke depan,"

Solar kembali menatap manik safir kembarannya itu dengan serius, "Kau harus kembali ke duniamu," tandasnya.

Taufan tersenyum, entah kenapa melihat Solar yang begitu mencemaskannya membuatnya tersentuh, "Aku menghargai saranmu Solar, tapi…" Taufan berdiri, perlahan berjalan mendekati Solar, "Kelihatannya Pandora Box tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi,"

Solar menghela napas lagi, membenarkan ucapan si pengendali angin, "Kau benar. Itu artinya…aku benar-benar harus menemukan kotak itu," desahnya.

"Tunggu, tadi kamu bilang, 'sel-sel tubuh yang tidak bisa menyesuaikan dengan kondisi dunia lain' kan?" Kassim tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Solar.

"Ini hanya asumsiku sih, tapi…bagaimana _jika_ susunan sel dalam tubuhnya bisa beradaptasi? Apa yang akan terjadi?" ucapan Kassim membuat Solar terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kedua manik berwarna putih-jingga itu membola, seolah baru saja mendapat pencerahan.

"Kau benar, Kassim! Itu mungkin bisa terjadi…jika aku bisa melakukan sesuatu…" pandangan mata Solar kemudian beralih pada jam tangan biru tua yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanan Taufan.

"Mmm…jam tangan itu berhasil membuatmu bertahan hidup sampai dua tahun di dunia ini, berarti…jika aku memodifikasinya, mungkin saja itu bisa membuatmu bertahan hidup lebih lama, setidaknya sampai Pandora Box kutemukan," gumam Solar.

"Apa itu bisa?" tanya Hanna.

"Well, kemungkinannya tidak sampai 60 persen, tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan, dunia paralel masing-masing sebenarnya saling terhubung dalam mekanika kuantum, jadi mungkin saja, jika aku bisa 'menghubungkan' jam kuasa ini ke alam kuantum, itu bisa membuat Taufan beradaptasi dengan dunia ini," jelas Solar, senyum percaya diri kembali menghiasi parasnya.

"Saat itu lah, orang jenius sepertiku dibutuhkan. Aku hanya tinggal mencari cara bagaimana menghubungkan jam kuasa dengan alam kuantum," tanpa permisi, Solar mencopot jam tangan yang tadi melingkar di tangan Taufan.

"Err…berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk itu?" tanya Taufan, "Jika aku keburu mati gimana?"

"Heh, tenang saja. Kau tidak akan mati dalam waktu dekat kok. Setidaknya, dalam enam bulan ini," Solar menyahut cuek sambil mengutak-atik jam kuasa berwarna biru tua tersebut.

"Lah…ke mana perasaan cemas nan gundahnya tadi?" gumam Taufan sweatdrop.

"Hahaha, ya sudahlah…selamat bekerja, Solar. Karena sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, aku siap-siap dulu," Kassim kemudian pamit kembali ke café, berniat menyiapkan makan malam.

"Terus kita ngapain?" tanya Taufan.

"Mmm…Hanna, botol yang aku dan Taufan dapatkan dari Smash tadi sore, mending diekstrak sekarang saja deh," ucap Solar yang masih sibuk mengurus jam kuasa sambil menuliskan rumus-rumus rumit di atas kertas.

"Ck, iya, iya…" Hanna menyahut ogah-ogahan, tapi akhirnya gadis itu tetap melakukan apa yang diminta si fisikawan muda tersebut.

.

.

.

_**Korida, Rintis Timur, 20.14.P.M.**_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tarung pada Ramen yang baru datang menghampirinya.

"Armies sudah berpencar ke seluruh penjuru Korida, dan belum menemukan tanda-tanda Kasazuki," jawab Ramen setelah mengatur napasnya.

"Ck…sialan. Dia kabur cepat sekali," decih Tarung, digenggamnya pistol hitam miliknya dengan kuat.

"Tapi menurut Armies, Kasazuki masih ada di sini. Di beberapa lokasi terdapat banyak Armies yang sudah dihancurkan. Itu sebabnya kita belum bisa pindah lokasi," ucap Ramen.

"Kalau begitu, teruskan pencarian. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan pembunuh sepertinya berkeliaran di daerah ini," perintah Tarung.

"Siap, bos," kapten T.A.P.O.P.S. tersebut menyahut hormat kemudian kembali ke barisan Armies yang sedang siaga menunggu perintah.

"Hah…ini menjengkelkan," Tarung mendesah lelah, tidak menyangka satu orang penjahat bisa membuatnya serepot ini sampai harus menurutkan salah satu unit terkuatnya.

_Drrt…drrt…drrt…_

"Hmm?" Tarung yang melihat ada panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal, dengan cepat mengangkat teleponnya, "Siapa ini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"_Kalian butuh bantuan?"_

"Huh?" Tarung mengerutkan kening, merasa asing dengan suara ini.

"_Soal Kasazuki. Akan merepotkanku jika dia melarikan diri,"_

"Siapa kau?! Dari mana kau mendapatkan kontakku?!" bentak Tarung.

"_Jangan terlalu keras, Laksamana T.A.P.O.P.S. Aku tidak ada niat membuat masalah kok,"_ Tarung bisa mendengar suara di seberang sana terkekeh.

"_Jadi…mau aku bantu atau tidak?"_

"Ck, beritahu dulu siapa kau, dan apa yang bisa membuatku percaya padamu!" bentak Tarung.

"_Oke, oke, sebagai bukti, kau akan mendapatkan petunjuk soal keberadaan Kasazuki sebentar lagi,"_

Tarung mengerutkan keningnya, masih tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya.

"_Oh, dan kau bisa memanggilku Kagemusha,"_

.

.

.

"Aduh, lama sekali…" Ying Jian memandangi layar ponselnya dengan gelisah. Sekarang sudah mau jam sembilan, dan belum ada satupun bus yang lewat.

Gadis itu memperhatikan sekeliling, benar-benar sangat sunyi. Padahal baru saja tadi sore ada Smash yang datang membuat kehebohan di pusat kota, sampai akhirnya makhluk itu lenyap setelah dihabisi oleh dua orang pemuda kembar yang menggunakan kekuatan elemen.

Terlebih lagi, Kasazuki, si pembunuh, diketahui berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara.

"Sungguh hari yang panjang," desah Ying.

"Aku harus bisa menemukan berita yang tepat untuk disiarkan, karena jika tidak, aku bisa habis," manik safir yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bulat itu kemudian menerawang, memperhatikan gelapnya langit tak berbintang.

"Smash, Space Drifted, Pandora Box…" Ying kembali menyalakan ponselnya, mendadak teringat akan sesuatu.

"Apa sebenarnya mereka itu ya…"

.

.

.

**As'K Café, 1.15.A.M.**

"Hah…menghubungkan benda ini ke alam kuantum ternyata lebih sulit dari yang aku bayangkan…" desah Solar sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Sudah lebih dari empat jam dia berkutat dengan jam kuasa Taufan, dan pemuda itu belum menemukan titik terang dari masalahnya.

"Kau tidak akan tidur?" tanya Taufan yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Aku mana bisa tidur kalau seperti ini," sahut Solar seadanya.

Taufan menghela napas, diliriknya Hanna yang sudah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang, benar-benar kelelahan setelah mengekstrak botol.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Solar. Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja, kok. Kita lanjutkan lagi pagi nanti oke?" ucap Taufan.

"Ck, mengabaikan pekerjaan itu bukanlah gayaku," sahut Solar seadanya.

Taufan tertawa pelan kemudian menarik kursi, memutuskan untuk menemani kembarannya itu sebentar.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ini anak tunggal, aku hanya tinggal bersama ayahku," Taufan mulai berbicara, "Aku sejujurnya penasaran seperti apa rasanya punya adik, kemudian tiba-tiba aku terdampar di dunia ini, bertemu denganmu, yang bisa dibilang adalah saudara kembarku meski kita ini berbeda dunia…"

Solar melirik Taufan yang mulai memejamkan matanya, senyum masih terpoles di paras yang identik dengan miliknya itu, "Sedikit banyak aku senang, dan entah kenapa aku tidak merasa kau itu orang asing meski kita berdua hanya mirip secara fisik saja," gumam Taufan.

"Lucu rasanya, ternyata aku punya 'saudara' di dunia lain…" Taufan tertawa pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Aku…tidak pernah tahu di mana orang tuaku," Solar ikut berbicara, mungkin kurang tidur membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Kata Tok Aba, orang tuaku meninggal saat kecelakaan Pandora Box, jadi aku hanya tinggal dengan Tok Aba…sampai akhirnya Tok Aba meninggal dua tahun setelahnya, dan selama itu aku hidup berpindah-pindah karena aku memang tidak punya kerabat. Kemudian setahun lalu aku diajak Kassim tinggal di sini…meminta bantuanku untuk mengungkap apa itu Pandora Box…" Taufan menyadari suara Solar semakin lama semakin pelan.

"Mungkin di beberapa aspek, kita bisa mirip juga ya," Taufan terkekeh, "Kita sama-sama punya pertanyaan, keraguan, terhadap dunia, mungkin itu juga sebabnya kenapa aku bisa ada di sini,"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Solar, karena pemuda itu sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke alam mimpinya, dengan posisi kepala ditidurkan di atas meja yang beralaskan kedua lengannya.

Taufan tersenyum, akhirnya Solar tidur juga.

"Aku harap dia tidak akan sakit punggung saat bangun nanti," Taufan kemudian beranjak menuju sofa yang ada di dekat tangga, berniat untuk tidur di sana, tentu saja setelah menyelimuti tubuh Solar dengan jaketnya.

.

.

.

"_Smash, mereka mengamuk ya?"_

"_Ini menjadi semakin tidak terkendali! Kita harus berhenti!"_

"_Tidak bisa, kita sudah sejauh ini. Kekuatan Pandora Box tidak bisa kita serahkan begitu saja,"_

"_Pandora Box bisa saja menghancurkan dunia ini!"_

"_Tidak jika pintu yang menghubungkan multiverse terbuka,"_

"_Jangan seenaknya melakukan itu, kau tahu apa risikonya kan?!"_

_Kita harus berani mengambil risiko demi kemajuan umat manusia,"_

"_Tidak, kau sudah gila!"_

"_Ini demi kita semua, Komandan, kita tidak bisa berhenti,"_

"_Jangan nekat! Kau benar-benar bisa memusnahkan kita semua, Cahaya!"_

.

.

.

_Puk!_

"Aduh…" Solar, yang merasa kepalanya terkena lemparan sesuatu, perlahan membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Sudah waktunya sarapan nih," Kassim, si pelaku yang melemparinya dengan penjepit kertas, tersenyum lebar.

"Ck, tidak ada cara yang lain untuk membangunkanku, apa?" Solar kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, berniat melakukan peregangan singkat karena tertidur dengan posisi duduk membuat tubuhnya pegal.

"Oke, oke. Naiklah ke atas jika kau sudah selesai. Taufan dan Hanna sudah ada di café," Kassim kemudian berbalik, hendak kembali ke café.

Solar menghela napas sambil mengelus dahinya yang baru saja terkena lemparan penjepit kertas, keningnya berkerut, merasa aneh, rasanya seperti baru melihat sesuatu yang tampak begitu samar, tapi juga tidak asing.

"Mimpi…?"

.

.

.

"Jadi mengekstrak botol itu kemampuanmu?" tanya Taufan setelah menelan potongan rotinya.

"Ya. Entah kenapa aku punya kekuatan untuk melakukan itu…dan memang hanya aku yang bisa," Hanna menjawab sambil mengelus jam kuasa berwarna kuning keemasan yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Wow, itu unik sekali. Jadi bisa dibilang, kau punya kekuatan untuk mengubah Smash menjadi energi yang bisa digunakan," komentar Taufan.

"Ya, tapi untuk melakukannya butuh proses, dan itu tidak mudah. Itu sebabnya Solar membuat mesin pengekstrak botol itu," ucap Hanna.

"Kami benar-benar tertolong karena ada dia, sebenarnya. Mesin yang dia buat bisa membuat inti Smash menjadi kekuatan dalam bentuk botol yang bisa dimanfaatkan," Kassim ikut bersuara sembari meletakkan sepiring kue beras di atas _counter._

"Jangan terlalu memujinya, Kass. Jika dia mendengar, kepalanya akan tambah besar nantinya," sahut Hanna, gadis itu kemudian mencomot sepotong kue kemudian memakannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jam kuasa? Aku lihat jam punyaku tidak ada bedanya dengan punya Solar, yang berarti benda itu memang berasal dari dunia ini," Taufan bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah, kalau soal itu. Kami tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada orang lain yang memiliki kuasa, terlebih lagi kuasa elemental, karena memang hanya aku yang bisa mengekstrak kekuatan-kekuatan itu," jawab Hanna.

"Jika begitu…artinya jam kuasaku mungkin juga salah satu yang diciptakan di sini. Tapi kenapa bisa ada padaku ya?" gumam Taufan sambil menopang dagunya.

"Sebenarnya itu bukannya tidak mungkin sih," Solar, yang sudah menyelesaikan _urusan_nya, datang bergabung untuk sarapan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hanna.

"Untuk jam kuasa, mungkin kasusnya berbeda dengan botol," Solar mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taufan kemudian mengambil sepotong roti isi yang dibuat Kassim, "Jam kuasa pada dasarnya diciptakan dari inti yang sama dengan Smash, hanya saja…radiasi Pandora Box membuat inti itu berubah menjadi semacam kekuatan dalam bentuk jam tangan," jelasnya.

"Jadi maksudmu, radiasi Pandora Box sepuluh tahun yang lalu tidak hanya menciptakan Smash, tapi juga menciptakan jam kuasa?" tanya Kassim.

"Sejauh ini, itu yang aku yakini. Jadi…tidak akan mengejutkan jika di luar sana, ada lagi pengguna kuasa elemental yang menggunakan jam kuasa yang sama. Pertanyaannya adalah…" Solar menatap manik safir Taufan, "Bagaimana caranya jam-jam itu bisa ada di tangan kita?"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa dapat kuasa?" tanya Taufan.

"Yah…Solar sudah menggunakan benda itu saat kami mengajaknya tinggal di sini," Kassim yang menjawab.

"Aku tidak bisa mengetahui secara detail, tapi yang jelas jam kuasa ini sudah ada di tanganku beberapa bulan setelah Tok Aba meninggal," jawab Solar.

"Jika memang begitu…artinya sama halnya dengan Smash yang bisa ada karena campur tangan manusia, jam kuasa super ini juga pasti sama," komentar Taufan.

"Apapun itu, kita harus bersiap jika kuasa-kuasa ini dikumpulkan suatu hari nanti," tukas Solar.

"Eh? Kassim, lihat di TV," Hanna menunjuk siaran yang ditayangkan di televisi menyala yang terhubung dengan dinding.

"Itu kan…" Kasim, Solar, dan Taufan tampak terpana.

"Space Drifted…lagi?" kaget Kassim begitu melihat banyaknya tumbuhan-tumbuhan liar yang bertumbuh di sepanjang jalan, mereka menghancurkan setiap kendaraan bermotor yang lewat.

"Ini yang ke-15, dan pertama kalinya terjadi secara berturut-turut," timpal Solar.

"Jika ada Space Drifted, artinya akan ada Smash," ucap Taufan.

"Kau benar. Aku harus pergi, tapi…" Solar merasa ragu, jam kuasa Taufan yang dimodifikasinya belum selesai.

"Pergilah. Untuk jam kuasa, biar aku yang tangani. Lagipula sejauh ini juga belum ada perkembangan yang berarti kan," ucap Taufan.

"Kau bisa?" tanya Solar, masih belum sepenuhnya yakin.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, bukan hanya kau yang pernah berurusan dengan eksperimen. Lagipula…" Taufan tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana selama Pandora Box itu belum kau temukan, Solar,"

Solar menghela napas, kemudian akhirnya balas tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu. Kassim, Hanna, tolong _transmitter_nya," pinta Solar.

"Siap!" sahut Kassim semangat.

"Oh, dan sekalian bawa ini," Hanna melempar sebuah botol kecil abu-abu gelap dengan nomor 27, yang ditangkap dengan cepat oleh Solar.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," Solar kembali memasang pose khasnya, sebelum pamit keluar dari café.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Taufan.

"Nah, Solar nggak akan kenapa-napa kok. Dia sudah terbiasa melakukan itu, bahkan sebelum dia tinggal dengan kami," jawab Kassim tenang.

"Hee…" Taufan bereaksi seadanya, senyum masih setia menghiasi paras pemuda itu.

.

.

.

_**Di suatu tempat, Rintis Selatan, 9.00.A.M.**_

"Sial…" pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Kasazuki menggeram, tampak banyak pasukan android Armies mengepungnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi," Tarung menunjukkan wajah terseramnya, "Menyerahlah, dan kami tidak akan melukaimu," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Tidak akan!" pemuda itu balas menatap nyalang, "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak membunuh orang itu!"

"Heh…kau pikir kami akan percaya?" Tarung bersiap dengan pistolnya, "Kelihatannya yang dikatakan si Kagemusha itu benar ya,"

"Kagemusha…?" manik kemerahan si pemuda membola, "Jadi…kalian bekerja sama dengan si keparat itu?!" dia melangkah mundur perlahan, "Kelihatannya organisasi pemerintah juga tidak bisa dipercaya…" gumamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tarung menodongkan pistolnya, diikuti tentara android yang berada di belakangnya, "Menyerahlah," perintahnya.

"Paksa aku kalau bisa!" Kasazuki memasang kuda-kuda, dan tepat setelah Tarung memberi komando untuk menembak, pemuda menerjang, dengan lincah menghindari setiap peluru yang dilontarkan, berusaha mencari celah sekecil apapun untuk kabur.

"Pokoknya, aku tidak akan pernah mau bertatap muka dengan si brengsek itu lagi!" meski beberapa peluru menggores pakaian serta kulitnya, Kasazuki tetap terus menerobos.

.

.

.

_**Thetra, Rintis Selatan, 9.15.A.M.**_

"T.A.P.O.P.S. ingin bicara denganmu," Solar, yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi Space Drifted, harus berhenti di tengah jalan karena datangnya Ramen dan pasukannya yang mencegatnya.

"Apa yang T.A.P.O.P.S. inginkan dariku?" tanya Solar, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Ramen tersenyum, "Kamu butuh pekerjaan?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" Solar mengerutkan kening.

"Iya, aku tahu sangat aneh kenapa kami mendadak menanyakan ini pada anak muda sepertimu, tapi…kami juga membutuhkan bantuanmu," jelas Ramen.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Solar.

"Mana aku tahu, ini hanya perintah bosku," sahut Ramen sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Solar menghela napas, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa bicara sekarang. Aku buru-buru," ucapnya.

Ramen tersenyum lagi, "Mau menuju lokasi Space Drifted?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau ke sana atau tidak, itu bukan urusan kalian, kan?" Solar menyahut sengit, mulai merasa ini buang-buang waktu.

"Sepenting itu ya, Pulau Rintis untukmu?" Ramen terkekeh, "Serahkan saja itu pada pasukan kami. Kau harus ikut sekarang,"

"Ck, jika aku memang penting untuk kalian, bilang pada bos kalian untuk datang dan ngomong langsung di depan wajahku," sahut Solar kesal, pemuda itu kembali menyalakan motornya.

"Keras kepala sekali…" Ramen menghela napas, "Kelihatannya kami harus sedikit memaksamu ya," ucapnya, bersamaan dengan Armies yang sudah bersiap di posisi mereka.

Solar mendengkus, "Baiklah, kalian yang minta," Solar mengocok pelan botol Emoti, kemudian mengarahkan bagian depan botolnya ke arah para pasukan robot.

Seberkas cahaya berwarna putih melesat keluar dari mulut botol, cahaya yang mengarah pada para android Ramen.

"Kau urus dulu mereka," Solar menyeringai, kini Armies tersebut mulai bertingkah tak wajar, seperti kehilangan kendali atas emosi mereka yang seharusnya tidak ada.

"Apa…?!" belum sempat Ramen bereaksi, pengguna kuasa cahaya itu sudah menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

"Huh…ternyata ini lebih sulit dari dugaanku," desah pria dengan rambut mirip mie itu.

.

.

.

"Huh, benar-benar membuang waktuku," gerutu Solar yang merasa waktunya selama 10 menit terbuang percuma.

"_Solar, kamu sudah di lokasi?" _terdengar suara Kassim yang berasal dari jam kuasanya.

"Sebentar lagi. Tadi di jalan ada gangguan," sahut Solar seadanya sambil mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

"_Oke, cepatlah sebelum semakin banyak korban,"_ ucap Kassim lagi sebelum menutup panggilan.

"Woah…" Solar menatap takjub pemandangan di hadapannya yang di dominasi warna hijau.

Thetra benar-benar berantakan, dengan banyaknya tumbuhan raksasa pemakan serangga serta sulur-sulur berduri.

Sesuai dugaan, di sana juga hadir seekor Smash berwujud mirip belalang dengan warna hitam dan hijau.

"Indah, sayang sekali harus dilenyapkan," Solar melompat turun dari motornya, pedang cahaya sudah sedia di genggamannya.

"_Bssrrzzztt…!" _Smash tersebut menembakkan peluru, semacam duri, yang berasal dari tubuhnya.

Duri-duri itu melesat dengan sangat cepat, tapi tidak cukup cepat untuk mengenai Solar, yang merupakan pengguna elemen cahaya.

"Duri-duri ini kelihatannya cukup merepotkan," Solar dengan gesit menangkis serangan dari Smash tersebut dengan pedangnya, tapi banyaknya duri yang dilontarkan makhluk tersebut membuat Solar kesulitan mendekati makhluk itu.

"Ck, Tembakan Optical!" seberkas sinar laser melesat keluar dari kedua manik Solar, sayangnya Smash berhasil menahan serangan itu dengan banyaknya tumbuhan pemakan serangga yang melindungi tubuhnya, dan sebagai gantinya, tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu lenyap seolah tidak pernah ada.

"Sial, sekarang aku menyesal tidak mengajak Taufan," desah Solar, merasa pusaran angin kembarannya itu mungkin bisa menyingkiran puluhan akar tanaman yang menghalanginya.

Terlebih lagi, Smash kali ini sangat lincah.

Solar menghela napas, matanya kembali menyala, berniat untuk melontarkan tembakan optical sekali lagi.

"AWAAAAS!"

"Huh?! Aaaa!" Solar yang belum sempat bereaksi dengan teriakan tiba-tiba tersebut, terpental, menabrak tumpukan akar-akar yang tadi sudah dipotongnya.

"Ah…maaf," pemuda yang tadi menubruknya berucap datar.

"Begitu caramu minta maaf?" Solar dengan susah payah bangkit, kepalanya kini pening karena barusan membentur akar tanaman.

"Eh? K-kau kan…" manik Solar membola, mungkinkah dia salah lihat akibat kepalanya yang terbentur barusan?

"Kasazuki!" pemuda yang dipanggil Kasazuki itu mengerutkan kening, terlihat tidak senang.

"Namaku bukan Kasazuki! Ugh, kenapa semua orang memanggilku begitu sih," protesnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Solar dengan hati-hati berjalan mendekati pemuda yang penuh luka memar tersebut. "Kau…yang membunuh Professor Koko Ci kan?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak membunuh siapapun, brengsek!" pemuda itu berteriak lagi, "Aku hanya kebetulan ada di sana, pria itu sudah meninggal, sudah menjadi mayat!"

"Eh?" Solar mengerutkan kening, tentu saja ucapan tanpa bukti tidak akan semudah itu dipercaya.

Tapi…

"GRWWWHHHH!" Smash yang sempat terabaikan itu berteriak, terlihat siap melontarkan serangan lagi.

"Ck, kalian lagi!" manik kemerahan pemuda itu menajam.

"Kau tahu Smash?" tanya Solar.

"Tahu? Aku hampir mati di tangan makhluk-makhluk ini!" pemuda itu berteriak lagi, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Bencana di mana-mana, monster, dituduh pembunuh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dunia ini?!"

"He?" Solar terdiam untuk sesaat, sampai akhirnya Smash tersebut kembali melontarkan duri-durinya-yang terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Kau menyingkirlah, ini akan berbahaya," ucap Solar, kembali memasang kuda-kuda.

"Hah?" belum sempat Kasazuki bersuara, Solar sudah lebih dulu melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya, menyayat puluhan benda-benda tajam tersebut dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik.

"Dia…" manik cincin api itu memperhatikan bagaimana Solar terus mencincang akar-akar tanaman tanpa berkedip.

"Hhh…sial…jika begini terus nggak akan selesai," Solar mulai kelelahan, kini jalanan Rintis Selatan benar-benar sudah sepenuhnya tertutup warna hijau.

"_Solar, bagaimana kondisi di sana?"_ kali ini suara Taufan yang terdengar.

"Buruk. Ini akan sangat merepotkan," jawab Solar cepat.

"_Gunakan botol bernomor 27 yang tadi diberikan Hanna. Mungkin itu bisa membantu,"_ ucap Taufan.

"Botol nomor 27?" Solar mengeluarkan botol berwarna abu-abu dari dalam sakunya.

"_Itu Hooka. Botol yang memiliki fungsi seperti pengait, yang berarti memiliki energy untuk menghubungkan kuasa,"_ jelas Taufan.

"Aku mengerti, thanks," Solar kemudian mengocok pelan botol tersebut setelah menggeser tutup botolnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya…?" pemuda yang sejak tadi memperhatikan bertanya.

"Hanya seorang ilmuwan jenius yang numpang lewat," jawab Solar seadanya, botol yang tadi dikocoknya kemudian mengeluarkan semacam pengait yang menyerap energi cahayanya.

"Hah?" Kasazuki melongo, merasa seperti pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya, entah di mana…

Elemen cahaya yang kini terhubung dengan Hooka, mulai memanjang, melenyapkan semua akar-akar yang masih bergerak dalam sekali sekarang.

"Uwoh, keren!" Solar kini tersenyum dengan percaya dirinya.

"**Formula kemenangan ditemukan!"**

Pemuda yang selalu dengan topi putih tersebut melesat, sangat cepat sampai Smash tersebut tidak sempat berkelit.

"_Bye bye,"_ Solar mengayunkan pedangnya, dan cahaya yang sudah terhubung dengan Hooka tersebut memanjang, menghancurkan tubuh Smash tersebut dalam sedetik, membuat cairan berwarna hijau tua yang berasal dari tubuh monster itu bercipratan ke mana-mana, termasuk ke pakaian Solar.

"Ew, aku harus mandi setelah ini," gumamnya sambil menyerap inti dari Smash ke dalam botol kosong.

"Kau ternyata punya kekuatan itu juga ya," ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Kasazuki itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Solar.

"Kau juga…salah satu dari _mereka?!"_ Solar bisa melihat kedua tangan narapidana yang kabur itu terkepal erat.

"Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mengerti. Siapa yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Solar lagi.

"Jangan berlagak!" manik kemerahan itu tampak menyala, mirip kobaran api, "Kau punya kuasa, dan bisa mengalahkan monster-monster itu, berarti kau memang sama seperti _mereka!" _teriaknya.

"Aku seriusan tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Lagipula aku itu-"

"_Solar," _suara Kassim menginteruspi.

"Ada apa? Aku sudah dapat botolnya," tanya Solar.

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu kembalilah sekarang. Kelihatannya T.A.P.O.P.S. akan datang sebentar lagi, dan kau sedang tidak ingin bertemu mereka kan?_

"Oke," sahut Solar, bersamaan dengan suara-suara tentara android Armies yang kelihatannya akan menuju ke lokasinya sekarang.

"Brengsek…mereka itu tidak akan berhenti rupanya…" Solar yang sudah siap menaiki motornya, melirik ke arah pemuda berpakaian tahanan di belakangnya yang kelihatan lelah dan frustasi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mereka percaya…? Sial!" pemuda itu meninju tembok terdekat, sampai tembok tersebut retak.

Solar terdiam, dipandanginya pemuda yang dipanggil Kasazuki tersebut dengan seksama. Dia terlihat gundah, marah, dan frustasi.

Terlebih lagi manik sewarna cincin api itu…

"Ah~ parah…" Solar menepuk wajahnya sendiri, "Aku pasti akan menyesali perbuatanku hari ini," desahnya sambil menyalakan motornya.

"Woy, ayo naik," Kasazuki yang sedang terpuruk, mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Solar yang sudah menaiki motornya.

"Mau naik nggak? Keburu Armies datang nih," tanya Solar jengah sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di belakangnya.

Kasazuki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tapi akhirnya menyanggupi perintah pengguna kuasa cahaya tersebut.

"Aku akan menggunakan _light leap_ agar mereka tidak melihat kita, jadi kau pegangan yang erat," ucap Solar setelah menyerahkan helm pada penumpang dadakannya.

"Hah? Apa itu…HWAAA!" Kasazuki yang baru mau protes, reflek mencengkeram pundak si pengendara motor begitu motor yang dinaikinya mendadak bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya, kemudian menghilang dalam 0,1 detik.

Meninggalkan potongan-potongan akar tumbuhan di tempat itu.

.

.

.

**Thetra, Rintis Selatan, 10.24.A.M.**

"Bagaimana bisa…" Tarung menatap sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan tumbuhan dan akar-akar yang sudah habis dicincang.

"Dia tidak ada di sini," ucap Ramen.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tahu persis Kasazuki ada di daerah ini!" bentak Tarung.

"Iya, tapi buktinya sekarang dia sudah tidak ada. Armies sudah memastikannya, itu berarti dia sudah kabur ke tempat lain," jelas Ramen.

"Sial! Awas saja kalau aku menemukan dia…" Tarung mulai menyumpah-serapahi pemuda yang berhasil melarikan diri darinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya itu.

"_Jika dia berhasil kabur, artinya ada pihak ketiga yang membantunya,"_

Tarung bisa mendengar suara Kagemusha dari _transmitter_nya.

"Pihak ketiga?" ulang Tarung.

"_Well, aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan siapa itu, tapi aku tahu kalian pasti bisa," _sahut Kagemusha sambil terkekeh.

"Ck, kalau begitu, segera arahkan unit 03 untuk melakukan _scanning,_" perintah Tarung.

"Oke, Bos," Ramen menyahut seadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal Boboiboy Solar…" Tarung beralih menatap Ramen begitu mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Dia menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan kita, setidaknya jika bukan anda sendiri yang bicara padanya," ucap Ramen.

"Cih, bocah itu…" Tarung mendecih, semakin kesal, "Kita akan urus dia nanti, untuk saat ini kita fokus mencari Kasazuki dulu," perintahnya.

"_Ya, sebaiknya jangan terburu-buru,"_ suara Kagemusha terdengar lagi.

"_Aku sungguh ingin bertemu dengan pemegang kuasa Light dan Gamma itu. Oh, dan kebetulan juga pemilik Sky dan Hurricane juga ada bersamanya,"_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tarung tidak mengerti.

"_Hahaha, kita diskusikan itu nanti. Matta ashita,"_

Tarung menghela napas lagi setelah Kagemusha memutuskan panggilan.

Saat ini pria itu hanya berharap, dia tidak menerima bantuan dari orang yang salah.

.

.

.

**Pulau Rintis, 10.43.A.M.**

"Hhh…" Solar yang kini mengendarai motor dengan santai menyusuri jalan raya menghela napas, "Bagus sekali, jika aku sampai ketahuan, aku pasti akan jadi buronan juga," desahnya.

"Kau…" pemuda yang kini duduk di belakangnya terlihat bingung, "Kenapa kau bisa percaya padaku?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, aku percaya pada diriku sendiri," Solar menyahut, "Menurut perkiraanku, kau itu tidak salah. Matamu tidak terlihat seperti pembunuh, dan perkiraanku tidak pernah salah,"

Pemuda dengan manik jingga kemerahan itu memutar mata, itu sama saja Solar percaya padanya kan?

"Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," Solar bersuara lagi, "Jangan berpikir aku sedang menolongmu saat ini, kelihatannya kau bisa memberikan informasi padaku soal 'orang-orang pengguna kuasa' dan juga Pandora Box,"

"Jika kau bisa membantuku, aku juga mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu agar kau bebas dari tuduhan pembunuh itu, tapi karena saat ini aku tidak sedang menolongmu, kau tidak perlu beterima kasih," ucapan Solar berikutnya membuat Kasazuki terpana.

"Kau sangat aneh…" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa pemuda itu katakan.

"Hahaha," Solar hanya tertawa seadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang namamu bukan Kasazuki kan?" Solar kembali bersuara, "Aku Boboiboy Solar. Kau tidak keberatan memberitahu namamu padaku kan?"

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab, dipandanginya punggung berbalut jaket putih bermotif keemasan tersebut untuk beberapa saat.

"Blaze…" akhirnya dia menjawab, "Frostfire Blaze,"

Solar tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Blaze," ucapnya.

Blaze menghela napas, dalam hati berharap dia tidak salah sudah memilih untuk ikut dengan pemuda jenius berkelakuan tidak normal ini.

"Oh, karena kelihatannya kau tidak pintar-pintar amat, jangan kaget jika aku menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan nanti, oke?"

"WOY! APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?!"

"Hahahaha~ aku memang jenius~"

"DENGERIN WOY!"

Yah, semoga saja Blaze tidak membuat kesalahan.

.

.

.

T B C

* * *

**Solarpedia**

Kembali lagi denganku di sini~  
Well, ada yang bertanya soal Smash.  
Apa sebenarnya mereka?  
Mereka itu adalah wujud dari kuasa radiasi akibat Pandora Box, sama halnya dengan jam kuasa yang aku dan Taufan gunakan.  
Kenapa Smash bisa berwujud seperti itu?  
Menurut Taufan, itu karena memang ada campur tangan manusia, itu sebabnya aku masih akan terus melanjutkan penelitianku.  
Bukan hanya demi Pulau Rintis, tapi juga demi seluruh dunia.  
Oh, maksudku, "semua dunia" mungkin?

Berikutnya untuk Tactical Alliance Patrol Organize of Population Salvation alias T.A.P.O.P.S.  
Mereka adalah organisasi pemerintah yang bertugas menangani kasus-kasus berat yang tidak cukup jika hanya ditangani kepolisian biasa, contohnya adalah Space Drifted. Organisasi ini dibentuk tidak lama setelah insiden kecelakaan Pandora Box.  
Mereka musuhku atau bukan, itu tergantung, tapi karena aku membawa kabur buronan, bisa jadi mereka adalah musuh nanti. Well, siapa yang tahu?

Sampai jumpa lagi di segmen berikutnya~ jangan kangen aku, oke?

* * *

**Chapter 3~**  
**Karakter baru lagi, dan mungkin mulai dari chapter 4 konfliknya akan semakin naik, karena nggak mungkin kan Solar ngehadapin musuh cetek mulu OwO.**  
**Astagah…kenapa makin ke sini saya makin kepincut ama TauSol sihhh~ sambadi help meeeh~ #heh**

** Well, seperti biasa, jika ada yang ingin bertanya atau mengutarakan pendapat, silakan ke kotak review ya~ XD**

**FF ini mungkin akan update teratur (ehm…jika memang saya tetap moody sampai fict ini tamat…), karena jalan ceritanya memang udah saya pikirkan sampai tamat~ **

**Oke segitu saja, sampai jumpa lagi ya~ XD **

**Review please~**

* * *

**Preview:**

**"_Kalian bisa memanggilku Thorn," / "Sebenarnya ada berapa manusia paralel di kota ini, sih?" / "Siapa sebenarnya Kagemusha itu?" / "Kau mau menemui T.A.P.O.P.S. lagi?" / "Aku menemukan jam ini beberapa hari yang lalu," / "Pengguna kuasa elemental yang lain ada di luar sana," / "Saatnya mengungkap siapa yang bermain-main di balik para Smash itu," _**

**Next Chapter: Experiment of Truth**


	4. Experiment of Truth

**BoBoiBoy Galaxy belongs to Monsta Studios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solar: Hello~ seperti biasa, inilah aku, Boboiboy Solar si ilmuwan JENIUS yang tampan, bergaya, dan berkilau~ **

**Blaze: Kau selalu mengoceh soal jenius, tampan, keren, bla bla bla…dasar narsistik nggak jelas. == **

**Solar: Oh, dan perkenalkan ini Kasazuki si pembunuh yang menjadi buronan berbahaya dan suka menebar terror di seluruh Pulau Rintis. **

**Blaze: AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH, KAMPRET! DAN LAGI NAMAKU BUKAN KASAZUKI!**

** Solar: Dan karena aku ini orang yang baik hati tiada duanya, makanya aku memutuskan untuk membantunya yang begitu terpuruk dalam keputus-asaan karena dikejar-kejar polisi terus… **

**Blaze: Au ah, kau nyebelin!**

** Solar: Oke, oke, sekarang silahkan scroll ke chapter 4! XD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**As'K Café, 11.03.A.M.**

Kassim menatap Solar yang baru tiba di dalam laboratorium dengan tajam.

"Apa?" Solar bertanya polos.

"Dengar ya," Kassim menyeret Solar menuju pojok laboratorium, berniat menjauh dari seorang pemuda bermanik bara yang sibuk melihat-lihat isi lab tersebut.

"Waktu kamu membawa pulang seseorang yang ternyata adalah kembaranmu dari dimensi lain, aku sempat syok, tapi berusaha memaklumi. Tapi..." Kassim melirik si pemuda api sebentar, sebelum kemudian beralih menatap Solar yang masih terlihat gagal paham.

"Kenapa kamu sekarang membawa orang itu ke sini? Kamu mau café ini kena _ciduk_ ya? Kamu mau aku bangkrut? Kalau aku bangkrut, gimana caranya kita makan? Terlebih lagi harga pakaian dan alat-alat sainsmu itu 'kan tidak murah!" omel Kassim.

Solar tertawa garing, sudah dia duga Kassim pasti akan heboh jika dia membawa si pembunuh yang sedang diburu T.A.P.O.P.S. itu kemari.

Kenapa hanya Kassim yang heboh?

Karena Boboiboy Taufan saat ini sibuk nonton drama sambil ngemil di café, sedangkan Aotsuchi Hanna masih tidur.

"Gini deh, Kass…biar aku jelaskan," Solar menghela napas, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Kassim emosi karena dirinya masih butuh kacamata _fashion_.

"Namanya bukan Kasazuki, dan dia bukan pembunuh. Aku bertemu dengannya di Thetra, dan dia tahu soal Smash dan jam kuasa," jelas Solar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kassim.

Solar kemudian menarik tangan Kassim, berniat mengenalkannya pada pemuda yang masih memakai pakaian tahanan yang tampak asyik melongo.

"Ini Frostfire Blaze, dan Blaze, ini pemilik café yang saat ini aku tinggali, Aotsuchi Kassim," ucap Solar, sedangkan Kassim masih terlihat enggan menatap manik sewarna kobaran api milik Blaze.

"Ah, halo…salam kenal," Blaze tersenyum dengan canggungnya.

"Baiklah…aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, ini sangat aneh…" Kassim mendesah, mulai khawatir kewarasannya akan hilang tidak lama lagi. "Tadi kamu bilang Blaze ini tahu sesuatu soal jam kuasa, apa itu sebabnya kamu membawanya kemari?" tanya Kassim.

"Tepat sekali. Tapi bukan hanya itu, ucapannya sebelumnya membuatku penasaran," Solar kemudian memperhatikan Blaze yang terlihat seperti anak kecil tersesat dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Err…tapi pertama, kau mandi dulu deh. Laboratorium ini baru dibersihkan, kau tahu…dan aku tidak mau kau menyentuh sesuatu sembarangan dengan tangan kotor begitu," ucap Solar tanpa dosa.

"Perasaan semenjak kita bertemu, kau merendahkanku terus deh," Blaze mulai cemberut, tapi kemudian sadar, dia memang belum mandi selama enam bulan…

"Kass, kau masih punya beberapa pakaian untuknya kan?" tanya Solar.

Kassim menghela napas lagi, "Ya sudahlah…kamar mandi ada di atas, biar aku yang siapkan pakaiannya," ucapnya menyerah.

Blaze mengedikkan bahu, memutuskan untuk ikut saja. Pakaian tahanan yang lusuh ini juga sudah mulai membuatnya gatal-gatal.

.

.

.

**T.A.P.O.P.S Office, 11.45.A.M.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tarung pada Ramen yang baru kembali dari divisi keamanan.

"Belum ditemukan. Eksistensinya seolah benar-benar menghilang dari kota-tidak, dunia ini," jawab Ramen.

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Tarung.

"Gopal dan yang lain sudah melakukan pemindaian ke seluruh penjuru kota, dan tanda-tanda Kasazuki sama sekali tidak kelihatan," jelas Ramen.

Tarung yang benar-benar sudah emosi kemudian menggebrak meja kerjanya, mengakibatkan meja yang terbuat dari besi itu sedikit penyok.

"Aku rasa yang dikatakan Kagemusha benar, ada seseorang yang membantunya kabur," ucap Ramen lagi.

"Siapapun orang itu…dia benar-benar tidak akan mendapat pengampunan semudah itu," laksamana bertato loreng itu mendesis, wajahnya kembali berwarna semerah tomat.

"Kelihatannya kalian sedang kesulitan,"

Tarung dan juga Ramen tersentak, Ramen sampai menodongkan senapannya secara reflek.

"Hahaha, hai~ apa aku mengangetkan kalian?" Tarung terperangah, seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hijau dan hitam tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Kau…siapa?" tanya Tarung.

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis, maniknya yang sewarna daun pepohonan menyipit, "Kalian bisa memanggilku Thorn," ucapnya ramah.

"Thorn?" Ramen mengernyit, merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Aku dengar kalian sedang mencari seseorang yang berbahaya, dan aku pikir aku mungkin bisa membantu kalian," Thorn merogoh saku celananya, sedangkan Tarung masih terlihat curiga.

"Bagaimana caramu masuk ke dalam ruang kerjaku?" tanya Tarung.

"Aku tersesat," jawab Thorn polos.

"Hah?" Ramen melongo, jawaban pemuda ini sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Pokoknya…aku berniat membantu kalian. Ini dariku," Thorn tersenyum lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah jam digital berwarna jingga kemerahan dengan motif mirip api yang dalam keadaan tidak aktif.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ramen.

"Hadiah. Kalian membutuhkan seseorang yang cocok menggunakan ini, aku yakin jumlah kekuatan pasukan kalian akan bertambah banyak~" jelas Thorn penuh semangat.

Tarung memperhatikan jam digital pemberian Thorn dengan seksama.

_Rasanya dia pernah melihat jam semacam ini…_

"Nah, karena tugasku memberikan kalian hadiah sudah selesai, sekarang aku pamit dulu ya~ ada yang harus aku kerjakan!" Thorn tertawa riang, benar-benar seperti anak kecil, kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Ramen memandangi kepergian pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Thorn itu dengan bingung.

"Menurut anda, apa dia bisa dipercaya?" tanya Ramen.

"Tentu saja tidak," Tarung menyahut tanpa pikir panjang, "Tapi aku rasa benda yang dia berikan ini ada manfaatnya. Kau bawa ini ke divisi penelitian, cari cara bagimana mengaktifkannya," perintahnya kemudian menyerahkan jam digital non-aktif tersebut pada bawahannya.

"Siap Boss," Ramen menerima jam tersebut, membungkuk hormat, kemudian pamit undur diri, meninggalkan Tarung yang menerawang sambil menopang dagunya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, saatnya bicara," Kassim (bersama Hanna yang sudah terbangun setelah diseret paksa ke meja laboratorium), menatap Blaze dengan penuh selidik.

Blaze, yang sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian kotornya dengan kaos hitam, jaket lengan pendek berwarna merah, dan celana jeans panjang, masih mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

"Kau sedang diinterogasi," ucap Solar yang menyadari gelagat pemuda di hadapan mereka ini.

"Oh…" Blaze berdehem, "Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, aku nggak membunuh professor Cici Ko-"

"Koko Ci," ralat Hanna.

"Iya, iya pokoknya dia deh. Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku hanya kebetulan ada di sana, melihat mayatnya yang sudah mendingin," jelas Blaze.

"Kau…punya bukti?" tanya Kassim.

"Tidak, tapi aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak membunuh orang itu. Aku belum punya pengalaman membunuh orang," jawab Blaze.

Kassim mengernyit, masih tidak percaya dengan penuturan mantan penghuni penjara tersebut.

"Aku sih percaya saja, orang bodoh kalau berbohong pasti akan mudah ketahuan," celetuk Solar.

"WOY!" Blaze kembali emosi, sedangkan Solar hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu sesuatu soal jam kuasa kan? Kau juga sempat menyebut 'dunia' tadi. Apa itu berarti sesuatu?" tanya Solar.

"Huh," Blaze mendengkus, tapi berusaha untuk tidak melempari pemuda jenius tersebut dengan bangku yang didudukinya, "Ya, aku memang pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang pengguna kuasa sepertimu, hanya saja…aku tidak bisa ingat dengan detail seperti apa mereka. Lalu soal dunia, aku juga bingung…"

"Kau lupa, atau kau memang terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya?" tanya Solar seenaknya.

Baiklah, Blaze tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama, "Jika aku benar-benar akan membunuh seseorang, kelihatannya itu bisa jadi kau deh…" desisnya.

"Hey, aku bercanda," Solar tertawa lagi, "Gini deh, apa kau…seperti merasa asing dengan _dunia_ ini?" tanyanya.

"Asing? Hmm…" Blaze berpikir sebentar, mendekam di penjara selama satu tahun membuatnya benar-benar buta dengan kota ini. "Setahuku tidak ada Pulau Rintis di peta, atau…kota ini memang baru dibangun?" gumamnya.

Solar tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga, kau juga bukan manusia dari dunia ini,"

"Hee?" Kassim sontak menatap Solar, "Maksudmu, dia sama seperti Taufan?"

"Yep. Masuk akal jika dia benar-benar tidak punya identitas dan 'tersesat'," jawab Solar.

Kassim mengurut pelipisnya, "Sebenarnya ada berapa manusia paralel di kota ini, sih?" desahnya lelah.

"Aku rasa lebih dari dua orang, Kass. Sepertinya radiasi Pandora Box tidak hanya menciptakan Space Drifted, tapi juga membuka lubang dimensi ke dunia ini," jelas Solar.

"Sol, gimana dengan jam kuasaku?" Taufan yang sudah bosan menonton drama akhirnya mendatangi sekelompok manusia yang sibuk melakukan interogasi.

"Uwah! K-kau ada dua!" jerit Blaze.

"Taufan, kelihatannya yang terdampar di dunia ini bukan cuma kau saja deh," ucap Solar, mengabaikan Blaze yang melotot melihat ada dua 'Solar' berbeda warna di hadapannya.

"Begitu ya…syukurlah, artinya yang orang 'asing' bukan cuma aku," sahut Taufan santai.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan botolnya?" tanya Kassim pada sang adik yang sejak tadi hanya diam, mungkin masih merasa mengantuk.

Hanna menghela napas, "Baiklah, baiklah…" gadis itu dengan ogah-ogahan meraih botol yang tadi dibawa Solar dari Thetra menuju mesin pengekstrak.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa sih?" Blaze akhirnya mengutarakan rasa penasarannya sejak tadi.

"Pahlawan kebenaran yang melindungi Pulau Rintis dari balik layar~ aku rasa," sahut Kassim sambil berpose ala pahlawan bertopeng.

"Oke, oke, Blaze, ini…semacam kembaranku dari dunia lain, namanya Boboiboy Taufan," potong Solar sebelum Kassim lanjut mengatakan yang aneh-aneh.

"Kembaran? Dari dunia lain? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Blaze.

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga terdampar di dunia ini," Taufan yang menjawab.

Blaze mengangguk, entah mengerti atau tidak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena sesi perkenalannya sudah selesai, aku mau kembali ke Thetra," ucap Solar.

"Kau mau menemui T.A.P.O.P.S. lagi?" tanya Taufan.

"Tentu saja bukan. Bekas Space Drifted tadi pagi belum hilang, dan aku mau mengambil sampelnya. Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan petunjuk dari mana mereka berasal," jawab Solar.

Kassim mengangguk, "Benar juga, jarang-jarang ada Space Drifted yang senyata itu," biasanya memang bekas Space Drifted yang merupakan bencana alam seperti gempa dan banjir bisa menghilang dengan cepat, tapi akan lain cerita jika itu tanaman.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali. Taufan, Kassim, jaga Blaze, oke?" Solar pamit setelah mengambil helmnya.

"Menjagaku? Memangnya aku ini bocah ya?" Blaze kembali cemberut, Solar benar-benar berhasil membuatnya emosi berkali-kali dalam waktu singkat.

"Hah…aku siapkan makan siang dulu," Kassim yang tidak mau ikut campur memutuskan untuk kembali ke café, meninggalkan Taufan yang melongo karena ditinggal berdua dengan seorang buronan.

"O-oke…bagaimana jika kita saling berbagi informasi sebagai sesama manusia dari dimensi lain?" ucap Taufan canggung.

Blaze menghela napas, "Baiklah, terserah katamu," tukasnya lelah.

.

.

.

**Thetra, Rintis Selatan, 12.00.P.M.**

"Sudah kuduga," Solar melompat turun dari motornya, manik jingganya menatap tumpukan akar tanaman yang masih berserakan, meski tidak seberantakan tadi pagi.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya, memperhatikan bagaimana akar dan duri yang terlihat indah, tapi juga menjijikkan, mewarnai jalanan dengan warna hijau dan sedikit hitam.

Bisa dipastikan, Armies milik T.A.P.O.P.S. belum membersihkan daerah ini.

"Sebenarnya tanaman macam apa saja yang ada di sini…?" Solar membungkuk, hendak memungut beberapa helai daun lebar berbentuk mirip hati yang berserakan di sekitar kakinya.

"Stop!"

Solar mungkin sudah menyentuh daun tersebut jika saja sebuah suara tidak menginterupsinya.

"Oke, kenapa setiap kali aku datang ke sini, ada saja orang yang menggangguku?" Solar mengangkat kepalanya, manik jingganya kini bertemu pandang dengan manik sewarna daun dari lawan bicaranya.

Solar mengerutkan kening, mengisyaratkan pertanyaan.

"Itu yang di sekitarmu," pemuda serba hijau itu bersuara, "Mereka _Dendrocnide Moroides,_"

"Hah? Maksudmu jenis daun mematikan yang bisa menyebar racun melalui bulu-bulu halusnya?" tanya Solar, "Mereka tanaman yang hanya ada di Australia dan Indonesia kan?"

"Ini bekas Space Drifted, mereka bisa ada di mana saja. Oh, dan aku biasa memanggil mereka Gympie biar nggak ribet," pemuda hijau itu menyahut.

Solar mendesah, hampir saja dia keracunan. Meskipun sedang memakai sarung tangan, tidak menjamin akan mencegah efek dari daun berbahaya seperti itu.

"Space Drifted, yang artinya tanaman-tanaman ini juga bukan jenis tanaman hias biasa kan?" ucap Solar, dan pemuda yang berdiri kurang lebih tiga meter di depannya tertawa kecil.

"Kamu Boboiboy Solar kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

Solar mengernyit, "Iya…apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya ragu.

Pemuda itu tertawa lagi, "Aku Thorn. Ternyata benar kamu suka bermain-main di area yang terkena Space Drifted ya,"

"'Bermain'?" Solar mulai bingung dengan lawan bicaranya ini.

"Salam kenal ya, Solar. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu," Thorn tersenyum manis, sedangkan Solar masih terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata namaku sudah setenar itu. Jadi ternyata aku memang populer ya? Hebat, hebat," Solar mengangguk-angguk dengan bangganya, senyum lebar penuh percaya diri menghiasi parasnya.

"Hahahaha, kamu lucu deh," Thorn tertawa kecil, "Oh iya…karena kita sudah berkenalan, sekarang..." pemuda serba hijau itu kembali tersenyum manis.

"**Matilah," **

"Heh?"

_Srak!_

Solar merasa telinganya seperti salah dengar, tapi dengan cepat pemuda itu melompat menghindar begitu akar berduri berukuran dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, muncul dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Woah! Hebat, kamu benar-benar cepat!" Thorn berbinar, manik hijau daunnya tampak menyala.

"T-tunggu dulu, kau ini kenapa?!" jerit Solar sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya. Jika dia terlambat menghindar sedetik saja, akar-akar itu pasti sudah menembus tubuhnya.

Thorn tidak menjawab, pemuda itu masih tetap tersenyum sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, tanaman-tanaman yang diketahui jenis pemakan serangga setinggi 10 meter bermunculan dari dalam tanah.

"Apa-apaan…" Solar merinding melihat jalanan yang terbuat dari aspal tersebut benar-benar hancur.

Serta merta tanaman-tanaman itu melesat cepat ke arah Solar dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, berniat melahap pemuda itu bulat-bulat.

"Sial," Solar mengeluarkan Hooka dan menghubungkannya dengan pedangnya.

Akar berduri raksasa sebelumnya tampak meliuk, mencoba melukai tubuh Solar dengan durinya.

"Jadi ini 'main' yang kau maksud itu?" tatapan Solar menajam, dengan gesit pemuda itu melakukan _back flip_, seberkas cahaya keemasan melesat dari kedua kakinya yang berayun.

Duri yang berasal dari akar tersebut beterbangan, tetap mencoba melukai Solar yang sudah bersiaga dengan pedang cahayanya.

Thorn tersenyum, kelereng hijaunya memperhatikan Solar yang terlihat seperti menari dengan akar tanamannya tanpa berkedip.

"Cih…" pemuda bertopi putih itu kemudian melompat dengan mengandalkan akar-akar yang masih berusaha melilitnya sebagai tumpuan.

"Solar slash!" pedang diayunkan, cahaya terang membentuk horizontal kemudian menebas tanaman-tanaman tersebut dalam sekali tebas.

"Keren sekali," Thorn menatap kagum aksi pemuda jenius yang masih sibuk menebas akar-akar yang hendak menangkapnya, manik hijaunya tampak membola.

"Oke, cukup!" Solar mendarat di hadapan Thorn setelah membabat habis belasan akar berduri sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Sebenarnya…kau itu siapa?" Solar bertanya dengan tatapan tajam, namun Thorn terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan tekanan itu sama sekali.

"Kau juga…pemilik kuasa elemental?" tanya Solar lagi.

Thorn tidak bereaksi, senyum masih merekah di parasnya, "Aku…hanya ingin kamu mati," Thorn menjawab dengan ceria, dengan gesit pemuda itu melompat ke belakang, bergantian dengan puluhan duri yang sejak tadi berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Yak!" Thorn menarik sulur yang entah sejak kapan ada di dekat kaki kiri Solar, dan botol Hooka yang ada di pedang cahayanya ikut tertarik dengan sulur tanaman yang juga mengeluarkan energi serupa.

"Apa yang…hey!" Solar reflek mencoba menahan sulur tersebut.

Thorn menyeringai, duri-duri yang sejak tadi melayang kemudian melesat dengan cepat, menggores wajah dan lengan Solar yang lengah.

"Sial…" Solar meremas lengan kanannya yang tergores cukup dalam, darah yang mengalir deras mengotori jaket putihnya.

"Kamu jauh lebih menarik dari dugaanku, Solar," Thorn yang kini berdiri di atas akar tanaman raksasa, menatap Solar dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya…?" tanya Solar sengit, mulai merasa pemuda pengendali tumbuhan ini tidak waras.

Thorn tertawa lagi, "Untuk sekarang kamu akan tetap hidup. Oh, dan ini hadiah perpisahan dariku," Thorn mengangkat tangannya lagi, dan kini duri-duri berwarna hijau keunguan bermunculan entah dari mana.

Warna ungu yang sudah tidak asing bagi orang seperti Solar.

"_Aconitum napellus…"_ Solar bergumam sambil menahan sakit di lengannya.

"Solar memang pintar ya. Artinya kamu juga sudah tahu apa efek dari tanaman seperti ini kan?" Thorn mengocok-ngocok botol bernomor 27 yang tadi direbutnya, "Terima kasih souvenirnya. Kita akan bertemu lagi," dedaunan pohon berwarna hijau muda bermunculan, berputar-putar di sekitar tubuh Thorn.

"Hey! Aku belum selesai denganmu!" teriak Solar, ingin rasanya dia melompat dan menyeret pemuda manis itu, tapi sayangnya tangannya tidak bisa diandalkan saat ini.

"Jangan khawatir, aku janji akan menemuimu lagi. _Bye bye!"_ Thorn tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum seluruh tubuhnya menghilang dibalik daun yang tadi menyelimutinya.

Dan tepat setelah itu, duri-duri berwarna ungu mulai melesat ke arah Solar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ugh…kelihatannya aku harus menggunakan _light leap _lagi," desisnya sambil susah payah mengeluarkan botol Moto dari saku celananya.

.

.

.

**As'K Café, 13.10.P.M.**

"T.A.P.O.P.S. masih sibuk mencari Kasazuki, tapi jika aku menemukan informasi soal kuasa yang kau ceritakan itu, aku akan mengabarimu,"

"Tolong ya, Sai. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Shielda?" tanya Kassim.

"Shielda…" Sai menghela napas, "Aku tidak tahu. Dia belum kembali," jawab Sai pelan.

Kasim mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Maaf sudah bertanya,"

"Sudahlah, aku juga tahu apa yang Shielda lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, tapi aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Dia itu saudari kembarku," ucap Sai.

"Hahaha, ya. Semoga dia baik-baik saja," sahut Kassim, "Aku terkejut kalian tidak bergabung dengan T.A.P.O.P.S. padahal punya skill seperti itu,"

"Aku dan Shielda tidak begitu suka terikat dengan organisasi, lagipula, T.A.P.O.P.S. itu terlalu ketat untuk kami," sahut Sai.

Kassim terkekeh, "Baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu. Jika kamu kembali, biar aku traktir makanan penutup,"

Ucapan Kassim membuat Sai ikut tertawa.

Yah, sebagai seorang informan, Sai tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Kagemusha terlihat tidak senang.

"Hanya jalan-jalan kok," Thorn menjawab sambil tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Huft…aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk menjadi pengasuh anak," desah Kagemusha sambil mengerut pelipisnya.

"Memangnya, kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Thorn.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan kau mengerti," jawaban ketus Kagemusha membuat Thorn menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut.

"Kau…tidak mencoba membunuh Boboiboy Solar kan?" tuntut Kagemusha.

Thorn makin cemberut, "Aku 'kan hanya mencoba…" gumamnya.

"Kau ini…berapa kali harus aku katakan, dia adalah kunci untukku. Dia harus terus mengekstrak lebih banyak botol," pria yang menyebut dirinya Kagemusha itu mulai mengomel.

"Maksudmu botol yang seperti ini?" Thorn melempar botol bernomor 27 yang merupakan Hooka, dan berhasil ditangkap Kagemusha dengan sigap.

"Ya, botol yang seperti ini. Kita masih membutuhkan lebih banyak lagi, sebelum Pandora Box itu ditemukan," jelas Kagemusha.

"Jadi~ jika semua botol sudah kamu dapatkan, apa artinya aku boleh membunuh Solar?" tanya Thorn antusias.

Kagemusha menghela napas, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda serba hijau itu. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sangat ingin melakukan itu, tapi yang pasti proses mendapatkan semua botol tidaklah mudah. Jadi sampai aku selesai, kau tidak boleh macam-macam," sahutnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," Thorn tersenyum lebar, manik hijaunya terlihat bersinar di tengah gelapnya ruangan tersebut, "Aku suka Solar. Dia sangat menarik…aku ingin berteman dengannya, dan aku tidak ingin dia berteman dengan orang lain selain aku…" Thorn kemudian memainkan sebuah duri tajam yang terdapat bekas darah kering Solar.

Kagemusha memutar mata, sudah tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

Thorn menyeringai, dijilatnya bercak darah kering tersebut dengan riang.

"Itu sebabnya, dia harus mati,"

.

.

.

**13.24.P.M.**

"Space Drifted yang tadi benar-benar menghebohkan…" Ying menghela napas lelah sambil menyesap _bubble tea_nya.

"Kau sudah menulis laporannya?" tanya Stanley, pemilik kedai minuman yang disinggahi reporter wanita tersebut.

"Sudah sih, tapi butuh bahan yang lebih banyak untuk bisa menjadikannya _hot news,_" jawab Ying.

Stanley terkekeh, "Menjadi _freelancer _memang repot ya,"

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kamu berikan sebagai komentar?" ucap Ying cemberut.

"Aku rasa jika kau memang ingin menulis sesuatu yang menarik, kau bisa mulai dari sini," Stanley menunjukkan rekaman video yang ada di ponsel pintarnya.

"Mereka?" Ying memperhatikan dua pemuda berkekuatan cahaya dan angin yang menghadapi Smash di pusat perbelanjaan kemarin.

"Mereka lagi heboh dibicarakan orang-orang. Mungkin karena mereka kembar dan punya kekuatan tak biasa," ucap Stanley.

"Apa itu mungkin…mereka tahu sesuatu soal Pandora Box?" tanya Ying.

"Bisa jadi. Kenapa tidak kau pastikan saja sendiri?" sahut pria gempal berdarah Tiongkok tersebut.

"Haruskah aku bicarakan ini dengan T.A.P.O.P.S…?" gumam Ying, manik safirnya masih melihat rekaman dalam ponsel dengan seksama.

"Terserah kau, tapi aku pikir mereka bukan tipe orang yang akan bekerja sama dengan organisasi pemerintah deh. Karena jika iya, mereka pasti sudah direkrut oleh T.A.P.O.P.S. itu," komentar Stanley.

"Kamu benar. Kalau gitu…bagaimana cara aku menemukan mereka?" tanya sang gadis berkacamata, "Mereka hanya muncul saat ada Smash, tidak mungkin aku harus memancing mereka keluar dengan memakai kostum monster kan?"

Stanley terkekeh, "Nggak usah. Oh iya, sebenarnya aku punya alasan memanggilmu kemari, Ying," ucapnya.

"Hmm? Jadi kamu membiarkanku minum boba gratis di sini dengan alasan?" tanya Ying.

"Yah, aku bermaksud memberimu ini," Stanley meletakkan sebuah jam tangan digital berwarna kuning dan biru di atas meja.

"Ini kan…" Ying mengernyit, apa Stanley berniat memberinya hadiah atau semacamnya?

"Aku menemukan jam ini beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku mau buka kedai di dekat pusat perbelanjaan," jelas Stanley.

"Kenapa kamu memberikannya padaku?" tanya Ying.

"Entah ini hanya perasaanku, tapi jam ini cukup aneh. Mungkin kau bisa membawanya dan menelitinya, kan lumayan buat laporan," jelas Stanley santai.

Ying menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa jawaban temannya ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

Gadis itu kemudian memperhatikan jam digital yang tidak aktif tersebut lamat-lamat, baiklah terlepas dari betapa misteriusnya benda ini, Ying cukup menyukai model dan warnanya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sudah saatnya mengungkap siapa yang bermain-main di balik para Smash itu," Stanley tersenyum mendengar penuturan gadis Cina tersebut.

"Semoga berhasil, dan kabari aku jika jam itu bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser," ucap Stanley.

Ying memutar matanya sambil tersenyum geli, tapi dalam hati mengiyakan.

Bisa jadi jam ini memang benar-benar akan mengeluarkan laser kan?

.

.

.

**13.55.P.M.**

"Woah, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kassim terkejut melihat Solar memasuki café dalam keadaan berantakan dan penuh luka.

Syukurlah café sedang tutup karena sudah jam istirahat siang.

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku…harus ke lab," gumam Solar, darah yang tadi mengalir dari lengannya tampak mengering, meski begitu luka goresan tersebut belum tertutup.

"Baiklah, masuklah ke dalam. Aku ambil P3K dulu," Kassim buru-buru menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Solar dengan susah payah menyeret kakinya menuruni tangga menuju laboratorium.

"Jadi di duniamu, Kanguru tidak hidup di Australia?" tanya Taufan. "Ya, mereka tinggalnya di Semenanjung Balkans, oh dan yang punya kantung itu Kanguru jantan," jelas Blaze.

"Balkans? Itu bukan Negara," komentar Hanna.

"Mana aku tahu," Blaze menyahut sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hmm, lalu Kanguru itu-astaga Solar," Taufan buru-buru menghampiri Solar yang kelihatannya akan jatuh kapan saja dengan luka gores yang menghiasi tangan dan kakinya.

"Aku bisa simpulkan…ekspedisi kecil-kecilanmu berakhir tragis," komentar Hanna datar.

"Heh, dia kualat karena mengataiku," timpal Blaze yang tersenyum puas.

"Kalian ngapain sih? Duh, jangan bercanda dulu deh," Kassim yang tahu-tahu sudah hadir di sana segera menuntun Solar menuju ranjang tempat Hanna berbaring.

"Kelihatannya sakit," ucap Hanna prihatin.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taufan.

"Umm…sebentar, aku bingung harus mulai dari mana," Solar meringis pelan begitu Kassim yang dengan telaten membersihkan luka gores di lengannya.

"Kau mendapatkan sampel yang tadi kau bicarakan itu?" Blaze ikut bertanya.

"Bisa dibilang…begitulah. Tapi itu tidak penting lagi," jawab Solar.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Aku bertemu dengannya," jawaban Solar membuat empat orang di sana mengernyit bingung.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Hanna.

"Pemilik kuasa elemental yang lain. Elemen tumbuhan, namanya Thorn," jawab Solar.

"Elemental tumbuhan? Jadi dia yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Kassim sambil melilitkan perban di lengan Solar yang sudah diolesi obat merah.

Solar tampak enggan menjawab, tapi kelihatannya Kassim dan yang lain sudah tahu apa yang terjadi akhirnya.

Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau tahu begini mungkin seharusnya aku ikut denganmu ya," komentarnya.

"Aku tidak meremehkannya, oke? Tapi yah…dia main kotor. Terlebih lagi dia berniat membunuhku," jelas Solar.

"Membunuhmu? Meski kalian sesama pemilik jam kuasa?" tanya Hanna.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang yang menggunakan kuasa semuanya akan di pihak kita kan," desah Solar, rasa sakit di lengannya yang sudah diperban mulai berkurang.

"Oh iya, botol nomor 27 berhasil diambilnya," ucapan Solar berikutnya membuat Hanna melotot.

"Dia…mencuri botol itu darimu?!" bentak sang gadis.

"Ya maaf. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, dia main kotor," sahut Solar lelah.

"Aduh…ini gawat, jangan-jangan dia berniat merebut semua botol yang kita miliki," ucap Kassim cemas.

"Jika dia melakukan itu, artinya pasti dia punya koneksi dengan Kagemusha," komentar Blaze.

"Oh iya, siapa sebenarnya Kagemusha itu?" tanya Taufan, "Aku pernah mendengar namanya sebelum ini, tapi…yah dia asing bagiku,"

"Siapapun dia, pastilah dia bukan orang baik-baik," ucap Solar, "Dan lagi tidak hanya Smash, musuh kita juga memiliki jam kuasa, dan T.A.P.O.P.S. juga bisa jadi akan melawan kita," Blaze terdiam mendengar ucapan pemuda berkacamata jingga tersebut.

"Pengguna kuasa elemental yang lain ada di luar sana. Kawan atau lawan, kita harus menemukan mereka," ucap Solar lagi.

"Yah, aku sih tidak masalah jika harus menghadapi sesama pengguna kuasa elemental," sahut Taufan, "Asal jangan elemen petir saja,"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Blaze.

"Hanya kenangan buruk di masa kecil," Taufan menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"Hanna, bagaimana dengan botol yang tadi?" tanya Solar.

Hanna beranjak menuju meja kerja Solar, mengambil sebuah botol kecil berwarna jingga pucat, kemudian kembali ke ranjang tempat Solar diobati.

"Botol nomor 10, Giga," Hanna menunjukkan botol tersebut di hadapan wajah Solar untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali menyimpannya. "Tapi jangan sentuh ini dulu. Kamu harus istirahat," perintahnya.

"Oh, ayolah…aku hanya ingin lihat apa fungsinya. Lagipula kalau ada Smash muncul gimana?" protes Solar.

"Ada Taufan 'kan di sini, jadi kamu jangan ke mana-mana dulu. Bisa jadi pengguna elemental tumbuhan itu masih mengincarmu," ucap Kassim.

"Tapi 'kan Taufan masih…"

"Tidak apa, Solar. Aku, dan juga Blaze baik-baik saja untuk sekarang. Lagipula, jika kau istirahat sekarang, kau juga bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Semakin cepat sembuh, semakin cepat juga kau bekerja kembali," jelas Taufan panjang lebar.

Solar mendesah, tapi akhirnya menuruti perintah dari kakak-beradik pemilik café tersebut.

"Memangnya kita berdua kenapa, Fan?" tanya Blaze.

"Ck, dijelasin juga kau nggak bakalan ngerti," Solar menyahut cuek sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Si kampret…" Blaze sudah akan memberikan pemuda berkekuatan cahaya tersebut satu pukulan jika Taufan tidak cepat menahan tangannya.

"Oke, oke, bagaimana jika kau lanjut cerita tentang kanguru di duniamu? Aku masih penasaran," ucap Taufan sambil menuntun Blaze menjauh dari Solar.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa. Kebetulan aku suka kanguru," Blaze kembali sumringah.

"Mereka akurnya cepet banget," komentar Kassim sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Biarkan saja, bagus untuk mereka," ucap Solar seadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Kassim yang baru mau beranjak kembali menoleh ke arah Solar yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku lengah, dan itu terjadi karena aku tidak serius…" gumam Solar pelan.

Kassim tersenyum, "Sudahlah, itu hanya satu botol. Yang penting kita sudah tahu siapa lawan kita, dan untuk selanjutnya kita bisa lebih berhati-hati," hiburnya.

"Kau benar. Thanks," Solar tersenyum tipis, dan Kassim pun akhirnya beranjak kembali karena sudah saatnya café dibuka lagi.

"Kamu juga jangan merepotkan kakakku. Lain kali berhati-hati saat bertarung, mengerti?" Hanna ikut berkomentar.

"Aku tahu," Solar membuka sebelah matanya, senyum lebar merekah di parasnya, "Kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku kan?"

"A-apaan sih, dasar narsis sok cakep…" Hanna merona, gadis itu kemudian memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Taufan dan Blaze, mengabaikan Solar yang tertawa kecil dengan tingkah gadis itu.

.

.

.

**T.A.P.O.P.S. Office, 14.43.P.M.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ramen.

"Hmm…ini rumit," Yaya, salah satu penanggung jawab divisi penelitian T.A.P.O.P.S. menjawab sambil menunjukkan berkas yang tersimpan di komputernya.

"Apa maksudmu rumit?" tanya Ramen lagi.

"Jam ini sepertinya terbuat dari material yang tidak biasa. Terlebih lagi, benda ini tidak bereaksi meski sudah kami coba nyalakan berkali-kali," jelas Yaya.

"Lihat, bahkan susunan komponennya saja agak…'lain'," Ramen memperhatikan gambar jam digital berwarna kemerahan tersebut dengan seksama.

"Aku tahu ini kedengaran tidak masuk akal, tapi kelihatannya jam itu tidak bisa diaktifkan oleh sembarangan orang," ujar Yaya lagi.

"Jangan-jangan, benda ini…" Ramen memicing, berusaha mengingat-ngingat sesuatu mengenai jam digital yang _mungkin saja_ pernah dijumpainya.

"Oh iya, karena materialnya, kami juga mencoba untuk membakarnya, dan…" Ramen kembali menoleh ke arah gadis berjilbab pink tersebut.

"Kalian…apa?"

"Iya, kami mencoba membakarnya karena khawatir benda itu bukan jam biasa, tapi…jam itu tidak terbakar. Justru api yang ada di sekitarnya yang padam," jelas Yaya.

"Hah?" Ramen mendadak pusing, ini semua membuatnya bingung.

"Kami akan terus melakukan penelitian, laporkan saja itu pada Laksamana Tarung," ucap Yaya.

Ramen menghela napas, "Baiklah, kalian bekerjalah yang rajin," ucapnya seadanya. Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak keluar dari laboratorium.

Yaya menghela napas, dipandanginya gambar jam tangan berwarna kemerahan tersebut dengan serius.

"Tidak…" Yaya berbisik pelan, gadis itu tersenyum sendu sambil mengelus jam digital berwarna pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan sampai T.A.P.O.P.S. berhasil mengaktifkan benda ini…setidaknya, sebelum ada yang benar-benar pantas menggunakannya…"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Solarpedia**

Hai~ kalian merindukanku? Aku juga merindukan kalian, tenang saja.

Kalian ingin tahu soal jam kuasa? Sama, aku juga.  
Tidak, aku tahu jam kuasa itu berasal dari radiasi Pandora Box seperti Smash, tapi mereka bisa membentuk jam kuasa yang menyimpan semacam kekuatan ilmiah, adalah misteri yang patut diteliti.

Terlebih lagi, cara mereka sampai tersebar di seluruh penjuru Pulau Rintis juga merupakan pertanyaan.  
Ah, dan tidak semua pemilik jam kuasa adalah teman, meski aku bingung kenapa ada yang tega menyakiti diriku yang mempesona dan jenius ini.

Blaze?  
Nah, lupakan saja soal makhluk itu. Dia itu adalah saksi kunci untukku, jadi apapun yang terjadi tak akan kubiarkan T.A.P.O.P.S. menangkapnya.

Sudah saatnya pamit, sampai jumpa lagi di waktu berikutnya dan aku janji akan memimpikan kalian~

* * *

**Chapter 4 finish~ dan…banyak juga karakter baru yang muncul ya. Semoga saja kalian tidak kebingungan X'D**

**Tapi seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, konfliknya akan mulai naik di chapter ini, dan untuk seterusnya juga. Oh iya, saya sempat pake tag 'Elemental Siblings' tapi kelihatannya yang sodaraan itu cuma Taufan dan Solar ya? Well, kita lihat saja nanti apa Solar mau mengangkat Blaze atau Thorn jadi sodaranya atau enggak, ahahahahaha… #tabok **

**Oke lah, jika ada pendapat, kritik, dan pertanyaan, silakan tuliskan di kotak review ya. Solar akan membalasnya untuk kalian~ #heh **

**Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya ya~ **

**Review please~ XD**

* * *

**Preview:**

**"_Aku bisa membantu," / "Hai~ ketemu lagi dengan Hannyan~!" / "Adikku…di sini?" / "Aku bukan musuhmu," / "Berhati-hatilah terhadap Kagemusha," / "Bukannya kau ingin tahu lebih banyak soal Pandora Box dan segala tek tek bengeknya itu?" / "Aku rasa ini solusi yang tepat untuk kalian,"_**

**Next Chapter: Creations of Box**


	5. Creations of Box

**BoBoiBoy Galaxy belongs to Monsta Studios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solar: _He to the llo_, Guys! Kita ketemu lagi! XD**

** Blaze: … **

**Solar: Oy, kau juga sambut mereka dong. **

**Blaze: Sambut siapa? Duh…sudahlah, hentikan ini dan langsung saja ke cerita. Kau menyebalkan… **

**Solar: Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus tahu dulu dong siapa aku. Aku lah Boboiboy Solar~ cowok tampan nan JENIUS luar biasa yang tidak kenal lelah dan takut, saat ini sedang melakukan ekspedisi penelitian Pandora Box- **

**Blaze: Ceh, padahal kemarin berakhir babak belur di tangan pengendali tumbuhan… **

**Solar: *pura-pura tidak dengar* Dan aku, bersama dengan rekan-rekanku beserta Kasazuki- **

**Blaze: NAMAKU BLAZE, DASAR KAU MANIAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI! Ehm…sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian abaikan percakapan unfaeadah ini dan silahkan scroll ke bawah.**

** Solar: Hey! That's my line!**

** Blaze: Bodo ==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Keamanan Pulau Rintis benar-benar menjadi dua kali lebih ketat semenjak kau kabur, Blaze. Aku mau ke minimarket saja sampai harus diperiksa segala," keluh Taufan.

"Tentu saja. Bisa dibilang Blaze ini buronan kelas kakap yang berhasil melarikan diri tanpa jejak kan? Tentu saja mereka mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang mereka punya demi menangkapnya," sahut Kassim yang baru saja melihat banyaknya Armies yang berkeliaran di seluruh penjuru kota melalui televisi.

"Itu berarti, kamu nggak boleh ke mana-mana untuk sementara waktu, setidaknya sampai kita menemukan bukti kuat yang bisa menghilangkan tuduhanmu," timpal Hanna.

"Hah…benar-benar dah," Blaze yang pasrah hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur milik Hanna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu lagi ngapain, Solar?" tanya Hanna pada pemuda serba putih yang sejak tadi sibuk mengutak-atik komputer.

"Tentu saja mencari cara membuka alam kuantum. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum menemukan jalan keluarnya," sahut Solar tanpa menoleh.

Hanna mengangguk. Meski lukanya belum sepenuhnya sembuh, Hanna yang sudah cukup lama mengenal Solar sangat tahu pemuda itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum penelitiannya sukses.

"Santai saja, Solar. Kau sendiri yang bilang aku tidak akan mati sebelum enam bulan kan?" ucap Taufan.

"Aku tahu, tapi masalahnya bukan hanya kau. Blaze juga sama sepertimu, dan lagi sel-sel tubuhnya tidak ditopang oleh jam kuasa, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan orang itu akan mati satu jam dari sekarang," sahut Solar.

"Woy!" Blaze reflek melompat dari tempat tidur mendengar penuturan si pengendali cahaya.

"O iya, Hanna, tolong berikan botol nomor 10 yang kemarin itu. Aku belum melihat fungsinya kan?" pinta Solar.

"Huh, padahal aku sudah bilang jangan memaksakan diri," gerutu Hanna pelan, namun gadis itu tetap menuruti permintaan teman baiknya itu.

"Giga…menurutmu apa maksudnya, Taufan?" tanya Solar.

"Eh? Umm…dari namanya sih, terdengar seperti kapasitas _disk_, aku juga tidak begitu paham," jawab Taufan ragu.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menelitinya nanti. Untuk sekarang, aku punya pertanyaan untuk kalian berdua," ucap Solar sembari menatap Taufan dan Blaze bergantian.

"Apa itu?" tanya Blaze.

"Menurut Taufan, kalian bisa ada di dunia ini karena tarikan Pandora Box dua tahun yang lalu. Kira-kira ada lagi penjelasan yang lebih spesifiknya?" tanya Solar.

"Hmm…kalau nggak salah ingat sih…aku tiba di dunia ini pada hari minggu, tanggal 13 maret, jam setengah 5 sore," jawab Taufan.

"Serius, kamu mengingatnya sampai situ?" kaget Kassim.

"Yah, habisnya tertera di jam kuasanya sih," ucap Taufan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Blaze? Err…kau ingat kan?" tanya Solar ragu.

Blaze cemberut, sadar kalau Solar benar-benar meremehkannya, "Aku tidak ingat pasti hari apa, tapi yang jelas bulan april, tahun 2016,"

"Wah, ternyata kau ingat ya. Syukurlah," Solar menghela napas lega.

"Ni orang makin lama makin ngeselin…" gerutu Blaze kesal.

"Tapi memangnya kenapa kamu mau cari tahu soal itu?" tanya Kassim.

"Aku baru saja meneliti dunia paralel," Solar menunjukkan hologram yang sejak tadi dikerjakannya dari komputer.

"Wah…buminya banyak sekali," gumam Hanna takjub melihat banyaknya planet bumi yang tersusun membentuk lingkaran raksasa.

"Berdasarkan apa yang aku cari, dunia kita bisa disebut sebagai Earth-777," ucap Solar sembari menunjuk salah satu planet bumi yang berada di posisi kanan atas.

"Lalu deskripsi Blaze dan Taufan sama-sama dari bumi yang tidak memiliki Pulau Rintis, jadi bisa jelaskan lebih lanjut padaku seperti apa dunia kalian?" tanyanya.

"Well, aku belum pernah keliling dunia, tapi yang aku tahu potret bumiku itu lebih banyak warna birunya," jelas Taufan.

"Maksudmu planet bumimu lebih didominasi dengan laut?" tanya Blaze.

"Yep. Pekerjaan di bidang kelautan atau perikanan juga terkenal sukses di sana," jawab Taufan.

"Berarti…bisa jadi planet yang ini," Kassim menunjuk satu planet bumi yang lebih biru dibanding yang lainnya.

"Earth-5702," gumam Solar.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Blaze?" tanya Hanna.

"Orang-orang di bumiku itu bukan orang-orang aneh yang kerjanya ke sana-kemari kemudian menuduh orang lain membunuh sembarangan," jawab Blaze lugas.

"A-aku tahu kau masih kesal, tapi jawabnya yang benar dong," ucap Solar sweatdrop.

Blaze mendengkus, "Mana aku tahu. Bumiku secara tampilan tidak ada bedanya dengan bumi ini, tapi pokoknya kanguru itu tidak tinggal di Australia,"

"Aduh, susah juga ini orang…" Solar memutuskan untuk pasrah dan mencoba mencari sendiri melalui deretan planet bumi dari hologramnya.

"Kemungkinan besar kau dari Earth-614, tapi aku akan mencaritahu lebih lanjut," tukasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Blaze," Kassim angkat bicara, "Kamu bilang sebelumnya kamu itu mendatangi laboratorium dan menemukan jasad Professor Koko Ci kan? Kenapa kamu bisa datang ke sana?"

"Dan bagaimana caramu melarikan diri dari penjara? Padahal penjagaan T.A.P.O.P.S. itu sangat ketat," Hanna ikut bertanya.

"Waktu itu aku tersesat, kemudian aku bertemu dengan seorang pria bertopeng mirip superhero. Dia memberiku alamat, yang ternyata lokasi dari laboratorium Professor Koko Ci yang sudah hancur," jelas Blaze.

"Pria bertopeng?" Solar mengerutkan kening, penasaran.

"Dia juga yang membantuku kabur, jadi aku pikir…dia itu mungkin orang baik atau semacamnya," ucap Blaze.

"Sudah pasti ada yang salah di sini," gumam Solar curiga.

"Oke, kita sudah tahu sebagian besar duduk permasalahannya di sini, jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kassim.

"Kemungkinan besar Blaze dan Taufan tidak hanya berpindah dimensi, tapi juga mengalami _time heist,"_ sahut Solar.

"_Time heist?"_ tanya Hanna.

"Semacam peristiwa yang membuatmu 'melompati waktu' begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada bukti yang berkata mereka ini juga berasal dari tahun 2016 di dunia mereka," jelas Solar.

"Benar juga sih…aku tidak yakin kalau di duniaku juga saat ini sedang tahun 2018 atau tidak…" gumam Blaze.

"Ck, itu karena kau memang tidak ingat kan?" celetuk Solar santai.

"Kau ini-"

"Tidak, Blaze benar," potong Taufan sebelum Blaze menyumpah-serapahi si pemuda cahaya.

"Aku juga tidak ingat dari tahun berapa aku berasal. Karena tidak pernah ada yang membicarakan itu, aku juga jadi berhenti memikirkannya," jelas Taufan.

"Jadi _time heist_ juga merenggut ingatan kalian?" tanya Kassim.

"Lebih tepatnya sebagian ingatan di dunia asal kami," jawab Taufan.

"Dan aku takut ingatan kalian akan semakin berkurang bersamaan dengan terjadinya disfungsi pada sel-sel tubuh kalian. Makanya aku harus cepat," ucap Solar.

"Bagaimana dengan si pria bertopeng yang diceritakan Blaze tadi?" tanya Hanna.

"Benar juga, bisa jadi orang itu juga terlibat dengan semua ini…tapi bagaimana cara kita menemukannya?" gumam Solar.

"Aku bisa membantu,"

Reflek Kassim dan Hanna menoleh ke arah tangga yang terhubung dengan café.

"K-kamu…" kaget Kassim.

"Halo, namaku Ying Jian, tapi panggil saja Ying," ucap si gadis berwajah oriental ramah.

"Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sini?" tuntut Hanna.

"K-kelihatannya aku lupa mengunci pintunya…" gumam Kassim.

"Aduh…kenapa bisa kamu ceroboh sekali, sih? Kalau T.A.P.O.P.S. datang ke sini gimana?" omel Hanna.

"T-tunggu dulu, lagipula kenapa kamu bisa menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Kassim pada si reporter.

"Anu…karena kartu nama kalian…? Aku menemukannya di Thetra," jawab Ying.

"Oops…" celetuk Solar.

"Kenapa di saat kamu yang bisa menciptakan satu mesin pengekstrak botol dalam waktu tiga hari, tapi menjaga satu lembar kartu saja tidak bisa sih?" Hanna beralih mengomeli Solar.

"Sori~ aku juga kan masih manusia," sahut Solar sok imut.

"S-sudah, aku tidak bermaksud jahat, kok. Aku benar-benar ingin membantu kalian," ucap Ying.

"Memangnya apa tujuanmu membantu kami?" tanya Blaze.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya, dan kelihatannya kalian juga ingin mencari lebih banyak informasi tentang Pandora Box dan Smash kan? Aku seorang reporter _free-lance,_ dan aku butuh tambahan materi untuk artikelku," jelas Ying.

"Jadi maksudnya, kau ingin membantu kami, dan sebagai gantinya kau bisa menulis artikel tentang kami gitu?" tanya Solar.

"Benar. Saat ini aku sedang dalam masalah jadi-"

"Maaf, kalau itu tidak bisa," potong Solar.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Ying.

"Karena kami beroperasi secara rahasia. Kalau sampai ada yang tahu soal kami, apalagi dengan adanya Blaze di sini, situasi bisa gawat," jelas Kassim.

"Begitu yah…" Ying menghela napas pasrah.

"Tunggu, mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk kami," ucap Solar tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ying berbinar.

"Kau tadi bilang bisa membantu kan? Ini soal pria bertopeng superhero yang 'menjebak' Blaze ke laboratorium Professor Koko Ci. Kita masih harus mencaritahu soal dia," jelas Solar.

"Baiklah, aku bisa atasi itu. Tapi apa itu berarti…aku bisa menulis laporan tentang kalian?" tanya Ying penuh harap.

"Kalau itu…" Solar menatap Hanna dan Kassim, kemudian beralih pada Taufan dan Blaze.

Kassim yang kelihatannya paham akhirnya mengangguk, "Oke lah, kamu bisa menulis artikel tentang ini, tapi kamu harus janji untuk tidak membahas apapun soal lokasi atau tujuan kami. Mengerti?" tukas Kassim.

"Terima kasih banyak! Aku sangat tertolong," Ying membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Yakin nih, kita bisa mempercayai dia?" bisik Hanna.

"Well, kalau Solar sudah memutuskannya, artinya dia juga pasti punya rencana kan? Kita ikuti saja arusnya," sahut Kassim.

"Huh, kamu benar-benar deh, Kass…" desah Hanna pasrah.

"Hmm…" Solar memperhatikan gambar deretan planet bumi di komputernya kemudian gantian menatap botol jingga yang masih di genggamnya.

"Kenapa, Sol?" tanya Taufan.

"Ketemu," Solar tersenyum, "Aku rasa ini solusi yang tepat untuk kalian,"

.

.

.

**T.A.P.O.P.S. Office, 12.34.P.M.**

"Sial!" Tarung menggebrak meja.

"Apa tindakan kita selanjutnya, Bos?" tanya Ramen, berusaha mengabaikan sang atasan yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Kau benar-benar sudah menaikkan presentase keamanan? Kalau iya kenapa orang itu belum ketemu juga?!" bentak Tarung.

"Maaf, Bos. Aku rasa…aku tidak punya jawabannya," jawab Ramen.

"Cih, ini menjengkelkan, mereka semua itu…" Tarung menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke sandaran kursi sembari membaca ulang laporan yang diberikan beberapa bawahannya.

"Bagaimana dengan jam yang waktu itu? Sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Tarung.

"Belum ada. Jam itu masih tetap mati sama seperti sebelumnya, dan divisi penelitian masih sibuk mempelajari material dari jam itu," jelas Ramen.

Tarung menghela napas lagi, "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Oh ya, arahkan beberapa regu Armies ke dua daerah bekas Space Drifted sebelumnya," perintahnya.

"Siap, Boss. Kalau begitu aku permisi," sahut Ramen kemudian tanpa berlama-lama segera pamit meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

**13.00.P.M.**

"Menggunakan botol Giga?" kaget Hanna.

"Ya. Selama diskusi kita tadi, aku sempat menyadari botol ini bereaksi terhadap Taufan, dan setelah aku teliti lebih lanjut, Giga memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi kuantum. Intinya, Giga adalah botol antar dimensi," jelas Solar panjang lebar, jari-jarinya tidak berhenti mengutak-atik jam kuasa Taufan bergantian dengan keyboard komputer.

"Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Tapi ternyata botol semacam itu ada ya?" komentar Kassim.

"Well, aku tahu Smash itu berasal dari radiasi yang mana tubuh mereka menyimpan inti dari suatu energi, tapi polanya memang tidak bisa ditebak," sahut Solar.

"Teman-teman, aku menemukan sesuatu!" Ying kembali lagi ke laboratorium dengan membawa sebuah dokumen berwarna merah.

"Cepat sekali. Ini bahkan belum satu jam," kaget Kassim.

"Seorang reporter merangkap jurnalis memang harus bekerja cepat kan?" sahut Ying.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Solar.

"Soal pria bertopeng yang kalian maksud itu, aku belum menemukan informasi rincinya, tapi yang jelas nama orang itu adalah Zola. Mantan guru matematika dan pelatih sepak bola di SD Pulau Rintis, biasanya orang-orang setempat memanggilnya Papa Zola," jelas Ying sembari menyerahkan foto Zola pada Kassim.

"Wah, dia orangnya! Dia ini yang memberiku alamat laboratorium Koko Ci dan juga membantuku kabur," ucap Blaze.

"Iyuh, dia ini beneran mantan guru?" Hanna merasa ragu pria nyentrik bertopeng ala superhero era 80-an ini benar-benar bisa diterima sebagai guru.

"Oke, aku terkesan. Tapi setelah itu apa?" tuntut Blaze, "Aku masih berstatus buronan loh ini!"

"Sabar dulu, bisa nggak sih? Urusanku itu bukan hanya denganmu, tahu," jawab Solar.

"Cih, ternyata aku memang salah sudah berharap banyak padamu," gerutu Blaze sambil membuang muka.

"Yang ada aku yang sudah salah menganggapmu punya jawaban untuk pertanyaanku soal pengguna kuasa," Solar mendengkus, "Huh, sudah kuduga aku memang akan menyesal karena sudah membawamu,"

"Hah?! Kau ini sungguh-"

"Oke, oke, kau tahu Solar tidak serius mengatakan itu kan, Blaze?" Taufan buru-buru menahan bahu Blaze sebelum pemuda bermanik jingga itu melayangkan kepalan tangannya.

"Hey, kalau memang segitunya kamu ingin diselamatkan…aku mungkin bisa membantu, tapi kamu harus menggajiku," Hanna angkat bicara.

"Hah? Bocah yang keluar rumah saja tidak pernah memangnya bisa apa?" ledek Blaze.

"Oke, interupsi!" Kassim mendadak berpose, "Salah jika kalian meremehkan kekuatan dari adikku yang manis ini, tahu!"

Kedua bersaudara itu kemudian berlari menuju pojok laboratorium, dengan Hanna yang masuk ke dalam pintu menuju sebuah ruangan, dengan Kassim berjaga di luar.

"Sebentar, sejak kapan ada ruang ganti di sini?" kaget Taufan.

Satu menit kemudian, Kassim berlari mengambil kamera, topi sutradara, _lighting, _serta _clapper board_.

"Mereka mau ngapain?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu," sahut Solar santai.

"Oke…action!" seru Kassim sambil membunyikan _clapper board._

"Hai~ ketemu lagi dengan Hannyan~! Idol Seribu Umat~!" Hanna akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti.

Baju tidurnya berganti menjadi kostum ala idol berwarna kuning berhias bunga matahari.

"Honey-Honey di sana~ kalian pasti merindukan Hannyan kan~"

Blaze menganga, dan Taufan mendadak tidak berkedip menyaksikan perubahan luar biasa dari gadis yang biasanya terlihat lesu itu.

"Dia…Idol yang suka kirim _request_ tapi paling susah ditemui itu kan? Aku tidak percaya aku melihatnya langsung!" jerit Ying antusias sambil merekam segala aksi Hanna dengan _handy-cam_nya.

"Kass, kok bisa?" bisik Blaze.

"Hanna itu sebenarnya adalah Net-Idol yang populer di dunia maya loh. Sebenarnya ini juga merupakan cara kami mengumpulkan informasi," jelas Kassim bangga.

"Nah, Honey sekalian! Requestku hari ini adalah, tada~" Hanna merentangkan tangannya, bersamaan dengan munculnya tulisan besar berwarna kuning beserta foto Papa Zola di layar.

"Apa kalian bisa mencari informasi lebih banyak mengenai pria ini untukku~?" dengan kecepatan tak kasat mata, Hanna meneteskan obat mata ke ujung matanya, "Ne~ kalian bisa kan~?" pinta sang gadis dengan _kitty eyes_.

"Itu dia! Salah satu jurus mematikan Hanna!" seru Kassim menggebu-gebu, "Tidak ada laki-laki normal yang akan menolak permintaannya jika sudah mengeluarkan jurus itu!"

Benar saja, sedetik kemudian, ribuan pesan berdatangan ke akun media sosial Hanna.

"Wah apa ini…ada Smash di area Tadika Rintis!"

Hanna tersenyum manis sembari berpose seimut mungkin dengan kedua tangan disatukan menjadi bentuk hati, "Baiklah, karena kalian sudah menuruti permintaan Hannyan, Hannyan kasih cinta deh~ _Cerryma kasyih~_"

_Dan bisa dipastikan semua laki-laki yang menonton langsung terkena serangan jantung akibat keimutan yang berlebihan tersebut._

"Keren!" Ying menatap hasil rekamannya dengan bahagia.

"A-aku akui itu memang manis sih," komentar Taufan sedikit merona.

"Kaaan~ adikku gitu loh~" sahut Kassim sambil membusungkan dada.

"Oke, katanya ada Smash ya? Sempurna, kita memang butuh lebih banyak botol," tukas Solar.

"Kamu mau pergi?" tanya Kassim.

"Ya. Jam milik Taufan sedang dalam proses, aku rasa 15 menit lagi baru kau bisa menggunakannya lagi, Taufan," ucap Solar kemudian mengambil helm beserta botol Moto.

"Ah iya, Blaze," Solar menyerahkan sebuah _wristband_ berwarna merah marun.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Blaze.

"Aku sudah memasukkan energi dari Giga ke dalam benda itu. Pakailah, dan sel-sel tubuhmu tidak akan dalam masalah karena saat ini kau berada di dunia yang berbeda," jelas Solar.

Blaze mengangguk pelan kemudian memakai _wristband_ pemberian Solar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Ya sudah, Kassim aku serahkan _transmitter_nya," pinta Solar.

"Tunggu, kau beneran mau pergi?" panggil Blaze, "Di sana kan sudah ada T.A.P.O.P.S. yang akan mengurus semuanya,"

Ucapan Blaze membuat Solar yang baru mau menaiki tangga berhenti melangkah.

"Bukannya kau ingin tahu lebih banyak soal Pandora Box dan segala tek tek bengeknya itu? Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya jika kau sibuk menyelamatkan orang lain?" tanya Blaze panjang lebar.

Solar tersenyum tipis, "Ini juga bagian dari penelitian, Blaze. Tidak ada yang bisa diteliti jika tidak ada kedamaian,"

Blaze menggelengkan kepala memandangi punggung si pemuda cahaya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Solar memang seperti itu ya," kekeh Taufan.

"Benar-benar orang aneh," desah Blaze.

"Iya lah. Makanya dia tidak pernah terpesona dengan keimutan adikku," timpal Kassim.

"Nggak usah dibahas," protes Hanna dengan wajah merona.

.

.

.

"Zwaaaaazzhh…!"

"Kalian muncul lagi ya, Smash. Benar-benar segitunya ingin membantu percobaanku ya,"

Seberkas cahaya keemasan muncul membentuk pedang keemasan, "Ayo sini maju!" ucap Solar sembari menhunuskan pedangnya.

"Zwaasssh!"

Sesosok Smash bertubuh biru dengan tanduk banteng di kedua sisi kepalanya langsung maju dengan kedua tangannya yang juga memegang pedang terhunus.

"Heh! Lambat!" Solar menangkis tebasan kedua pedang milik Smash kemudian menendang perut monster itu dengan kaki kirinya yang sudah dilapisi cahaya.

"Zwaarzh…!" Smash itu kembali maju, kali ini dengan mengayunkan kedua pedangnya bergantian.

Solar dengan cepat menahan serangan tersebut dengan pedangnya, dan satu tangannya lagi mulai mengeluarkan percikan cahaya keemasan yang berkelip.

"Tiga, dua, satu, go!" Solar dengan cepat mengarahkan botol Ocho yang sudah berisi inti cahaya milik Solar ke arah Smash, dan akhirnya makhluk itu lenyap dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik menjadi butiran debu.

"Yes. Jika ada yang merekam ini, mungkin aku akan jadi makin populer~ harus siap-siap beli loker buat nyimpan surat cinta nih," inti dari Smash kemudian diserap masuk ke dalam botol kosong milik Solar.

"Sebenarnya…aku sudah merekamnya kok," Ying yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik tangga perosotan akhirnya menampakkan dirinya.

"Ying? Sejak kapan…bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" kaget Solar.

Jarak dari Tadika Rintis dan café Kassim bisa dibilang jauh, dan Solar sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis ini.

"Well…kemajuan transportasi aku rasa…?" jawab Ying kikuk.

Solar memicingkan matanya curiga, "Tadi kau juga bisa dengan cepat menemukan identitas dari pria bertopeng yang menjebak Blaze…"

"Yah itu kan…" Ying mundur perlahan, mulai berniat untuk lari jika seandainya Solar menanyakan macam-macam.

"Ying, kau itu-"

"Wah~ aku terlambat ya?"

"…!" Solar reflek menoleh ke arah ayunan, yang kini diduduki oleh seorang pemuda serba hijau yang sudah sangat Solar kenali.

"Kau lagi…" desis Solar.

"S-siapa?" tanya Ying.

"Halo, Solar. Ah aku datang karena aku merindukanmu, lihat aku membawakanmu hadiah," Thorn tersenyum manis kemudian menunjukkan mahkota bunga akasia kuning miliknya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Solar tajam.

Thorn cemberut, "Paling tidak terima dulu hadiahmu dong," gerutunya sembari melempar mahkota tersebut.

Rangkaian bunga itu tercerai-berai, menampakkan duri-duri yang terselip di balik kelopak bunga yang mengarah tepat ke kepala Solar.

"Woy!" Solar, yang tentu saja berhasil menghindar, menatap galak pemuda bermanik sewarna hijau daun yang masih duduk santai di atas ayunan tersebut.

"Syukurlah Solar baik-baik saja. Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh mati sebelum waktunya, oke?" ucapnya kemudian beranjak dari ayunan. "Jangan tegang begitu dong. Aku bukan musuhmu kok," ucap Thorn lagi dengan ramah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," tuntut Solar.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk melihat keadaanmu…" Thorn kemudian melirik Ying yang sejak tadi terdiam. "Kamu…mendapat teman baru lagi ya," senyum di wajah Thorn sempat menghilang, tapi sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum lagi.

"Maa, ya sudah deh. Toh akhirnya kau tetap akan menjadi milikku," ucapnya riang gembira.

"Hah? Kau ini apa-apaan-"

"O iya, ada satu hal lagi yang mau aku beritahu," potong Thorn bersamaan dengan munculnya dedaunan hijau yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Berhati-hatilah terhadap Kagemusha,"

"Hah?"

"Hazard Operation…sudah dekat," Thorn kembali berujar tanpa mempedulikan reaksi lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Solar.

"Oke segitu saja, sampai ketemu lagi ya, Solar~" dan Thorn akhirnya menghilang setelah beberapa saat terbungkus dedaunan.

"Dia itu…siapa?" tanya Ying, akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Orang gila. Hanya itu yang bisa aku simpulkan," jawab Solar sarkastik, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu kesal hanya dengan melihat senyuman pengendali tumbuhan tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Kebenaran selalu datang pada mereka yang membutuhkan,"_

"_Kau…pak cik yang waktu itu!"_

"_Kau tidak bisa hanya diam di balik jeruji derita ini selagi dunia luar dalam bahaya, nak Blaze!"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang akan semakin membuatmu semangat!"_

_Blaze masih ingat jelas apa yang disampaikan oleh pria yang mengaku-ngaku Kekasih Kebenaran tersebut._

_Sesuatu yang membuat Blaze lupa apa yang dilakukannya sampai berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara._

"_Adikku…di sini?"_

"_Ya. Temui dia, selamatkanlah dia, wahai anak muda!"_

.

.

.

"Tunggu, kau punya adik?" kaget Taufan.

Blaze mengangguk, "Setahun lebih muda dariku,"

"Jadi kamu juga sampai seperti ini karena si Papa Zola itu bilang adikmu ada di dunia ini?" tanya Hanna.

"Begitulah. Aku…juga tidak begitu mengerti," jawab Blaze.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari awal, Blaze?" tanya Kassim.

"Karena aku tidak bisa mempercayai kalian begitu saja, oke? Saat ini aku adalah buronan, tersesat di dunia yang tidak aku ketahui, dan aku menemukan kenyataan kalau adikku juga ada di dunia ini…" Blaze menggigit bibirnya, merasa semakin gundah.

"Dia…tidak bisa sendirian. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya aku…"

Kassim yang melihat kondisi Blaze saat ini mendadak prihatin, lantas pria muda itu tersenyum, "Kamu begitu mirip dengannya…"

"Kassim?" panggil Hanna.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," sahut Kassim, "Ah iya, kalau kamu memang kakaknya, percaya saja. Dia pasti baik-baik saja,"

"Yah…semoga saja begitu," ucap Blaze pelan.

"Hanna!" Solar mendadak melompat turun dari tangga setelah membanting pintu.

"Solar…Ying juga. Kamu ikut Solar tadi?" kaget Kassim.

"Ya. Untuk bahan artikelku, aku harus melihatnya bertarung secara langsung," jawab Ying.

"Ada apa, Solar? T.A.P.O.P.S. mengejarmu lagi?" tanya Hanna.

"Bukan, aku ingin kau mencaritahu informasi lebih banyak mengenai Hazard Operation," pinta Solar.

"Hazard Operation?" tanya Taufan.

"Dari mana kamu mendengar itu?" tanya Kassim.

"Thorn. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, dan aku rasa itu juga ada hubungannya dengan Kagemusha," jawab Solar.

"Hazard…Operation…" manik jingga Blaze membola.

"Solar, kau masih ingat kan, obrolan kita mengenai jam kuasa kemarin?" tanya Taufan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika ada kemungkinan jam kuasa itu tercipta karena campur tangan manusia, bukankah Smash juga sama?" ucap Taufan.

"Benar juga. Sejauh ini yang kita tahu Smash itu adalah makhluk berwujud mirip monster yang muncul di daerah tertentu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak mungkin makhluk-makhluk itu hanya muncul begitu saja tanpa tujuan kan?" komentar Kassim.

"Tapi Smash itu makhluk yang tidak punya akal pikiran. Mereka hanya menyerang secara insting, jadi…" Ying ikut bersuara.

"Ada seseorang yang mengendalikan mereka dibalik _bayangan_," sambung Solar.

"Kagemusha," gumam Taufan.

"Blaze, kau tahu Kagemusha kan? Sekarang ini, beritahu kami apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang orang itu," pinta Solar serius, kali ini tidak diselingi ledekan atau kalimat menyebalkan yang biasa pemuda itu lontarkan.

"Kagemusha…" Blaze menghela napas panjang, "Sejujurnya aku tidak mau membicarakan dia, tapi dia itu seseorang-mungkin seorang pria seumuran Kassim,"

"Seperti apa dia?" tanya Hanna.

"Tidak ada yang pernah melihat wajahnya. Dia selalu memakai topeng _kabuki_ yang juga menyamarkan suaranya," jawab Blaze.

"Bagaimana dengan markas mereka?" tanya Ying.

"Markas…" Blaze mengerutkan kening, "Tempat yang gelap dan penuh dengan banyak tabung dan pipa…juga gas…aku tidak begitu ingat di mana lokasinya,"

Solar menghela napas, "Bisa dipastikan orang itu terlibat dengan Smash ya,"

"Tapi dia bekerja sama dengan T.A.P.O.P.S." ucap Blaze.

"Hah? K-kok bisa?" kaget Ying.

"Entahlah, tapi Laksamana Tarung sempat menyebut nama orang itu ketika mencoba menangkapku di Thetra, beberapa jam sebelum aku bertemu dengan Solar," jawab Blaze.

"Misterius juga yah…" komentar Kassim.

"Berarti kita tidak bisa bergerak sembarangan. Ada kemungkinan juga Kagemusha itu bisa menemukan kita dan melaporkannya pada T.A.P.O.P.S. itu," timpal Taufan.

"Oke, kita harus bergerak cepat. Thorn sempat mencuri satu botol dariku, dan kemungkinan besar mereka memang berniat mengambil lebih banyak demi menemukan Pandora Box," tukas Solar.

"Kalau sampai kekuatan dari Pandora Box jatuh ke tangan mereka, maka…" Taufan tidak jadi meneruskan ucapannya.

"Bukan hanya dunia ini, tapi seluruh Multiverse akan dalam masalah," ucap Solar yang kembali ke posisinya di depan komputer.

"Jadi maksudmu duniaku juga?" tanya Blaze yang berpindah posisi ke samping Solar.

"Tentu saja. Bayangkan akan sebesar apa dampaknya," sahut Solar. "O iya, Hanna ini ada botol baru,"

"Baiklah…" desah Hanna yang dengan ogah-ogahan menerima botol berisi energi mentah yang didapat Solar sebelumnya.

"Aku akan mencari lebih banyak informasi mengenai Papa Zola dan juga Hazard Operation. Akan kuusahakan juga dengan cepat," tukas Ying.

"Sepertinya pencarian pengguna jam kuasa harus ditunda dulu ya," kekeh Taufan.

"Kass, aku pinjam toilet ya," ucap Blaze sambil menepuk pundak Solar cukup keras, menuai protes dari si pemilik pundak.

"Silahkan, kau sudah tahu tempatnya kan?" sahut Kassim.

Blaze mengangguk kemudian beranjak pergi menuju café.

"Ada perbedaan?" tanya Solar pada Taufan yang baru memasang kembali jam kuasanya.

"Well~ aku merasa seperti 'Inilah aku!' atau semacamnya. Entahlah…rasanya memang lebih ringan," gumam Taufan.

"Untuk saat ini kau bisa bertahan lebih lama karena sel-sel tubuhmu secara perlahan mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia ini. Tapi itu juga tidak sepenuhnya mengembalikan tubuhmu seperti sedia kala, jadi berhati-hatilah," sahut Solar.

"Thanks. Sebenarnya segini saja sudah cukup. Kau akan menemukan Pandora Box bukan?" ucap Taufan ceria.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini jenius, ingat?" sahut Solar santai.

Kassim terkekeh, "Ya sudah, aku ke café dulu~" pamitnya.

Namun, baru beberapa detik Kassim menginjakkan kaki di café, mendadak pria kepala dua itu kembali menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Ngapain sih, Kass?" tanya Solar tanpa menoleh.

"Anu…ini soal Blaze," gumam Kassim.

"Memangnya dia kenapa? Kepeleset di toilet?" tanya Solar lagi.

"Bukankah itu gawat? Dia bisa keseleo loh," sambung Ying khawatir.

"B-bukan. Begini…" Kassim dengan canggung menggaruk tengkuknya, "Toiletnya kosong. Blaze tidak ada di sana,"

"Ha?" Solar dan Taufan serempak menoleh ke arah barista berdarah Jepang tersebut.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, di dalam lab ini kan ada toilet juga. Ngapain harus repot-repot ke atas?" ucap Kassim kikuk.

"Aku pikir juga begitu…lagipula buat apa Blaze pergi ke toilet membawa helm," gumam Taufan.

"Helm?!" kaget Solar.

"Ya, mungkin aku salah lihat atau semacamnya…" sahut Taufan watados.

Solar dengan tergesa-gesa meraba kantung celana, jaket, serta _pouch_nya.

"Tidak ada…" manik Solar membola sempurna.

"A-apanya yang tidak ada?" tanya Ying.

"Moto. Botol Motoku tidak ada!" jerit Solar. "Kok bisa…" Solar ingat, saat di mana Blaze menepuk pundaknya dengan keras tanpa alasan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan-jangan…" Kassim mulai berkeringat dingin, rasanya mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Si bodoh itu…!" Solar dengan kesal menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Aku rasa Hanna benar-benar akan menghukum kita semua," gumam Kassim yang tersenyum lebar dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

"Ahahaha…_cliffhanger_ yang klise," kekeh Taufan.

"Itu tidak lucu!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Solarpedia**

Hello~ meski saat ini aku sedang sakit hati, tapi aku tetap akan menyapa kalian semua dengan senyum di wajahku yang tampan menawan ini~

Kali ini, soal jam kuasa dan bagaimana cara seseorang mendapatkannya. Sejauh ini pengguna jam kuasa yang kalian ketahui adalah aku, Taufan, Thorn, Yaya, dan kelihatannya Ying juga.

Cara jam-jam kuasa itu bisa berada di tangan pemiliknya akan diceritakan nanti, tapi yang pasti tidak semua dari pengguna kuasa itu adalah orang baik.

Hmm? Tidak ada pengguna jam kuasa super yang jahat? Adakah yang berpikir seperti itu?  
Siapa yang tahu, tapi pokoknya aku lah Hero di cerita ini, jadi tetap nantikan aku, oke?

Sampai jumpa lagi, dan aku janji akan selalu menyapa kalian dalam mimpiku~

* * *

**Masuk chapter 5~ Yey~ XD**

**Akhirnya Ying official masuk ke kelompok mereka (meski kurang greget #plak), dan main konflik yang pertama akan dimulai di chapter selanjutnya, jadi tetap stay tuned okay~**

** Soal Thorn…mungkin rada gimanaaa gitu nulis karakter dia yang kayak gini, tapi believe me, guys….saya berdebat dengan diri sendiri selama semalaman baru bisa mencapai kesimpulan.**  
**Thorn is one of the Villains, soooo…jangan tabok saya 'kay~ #tabok **

**Baiklah, seperti biasa, jika ada pertanyaan, kritik, komentar, saran, uneg-uneg, silahkan sampai di kotak review ya. Pertanyaan akan dijawab di segmen Solarpedia nanti.**

** All right, segitu saja. Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya~ XD **

**Review~?**

* * *

**Preview:**

_**"Orang sepertimu tahu apa?!" / "Kita berusaha keras untuk bisa sejauh ini," / "Jam kuasa bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sembarangan," / "Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu," / "Aku membencimu," / "Kau masih hidup, iya kan?" / "Hazard Operation, dimulai,"**_

**Next Chapter: Ray of Speed**


	6. Ray of Speed

**21.22.P.M.**

"Pandora Box yah…"

Ying menatap jam tangan pemberian temannya itu dengan seksama. Sejenis jam digital, berwarna dasar kuning dengan aksen biru. Terlihat seperti jam tangan pada umumnya, hanya saja tidak bisa diaktifkan sebagaimana jam tangan seharusnya.

"Karena tidak bisa diaktifkan, makanya Stanley memberikannya padaku?" tanya Ying pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengutak-atik jam tersebut.

"Mungkin benda ini kehabisan baterai? Atau malah memang sudah rusak makanya dibuang pemiliknya? Atau mungkin-"

_Click!_

"He?" Ying terpana, tanpa sengaja jarinya menekan suatu tombol yang ada di samping kiri jam tersebut, dan untuk beberapa detik gadis itu merasa seperti dibekukan.

Manik safirnya kemudian memperhatikan bagaimana jam tangan itu menyala perlahan, menampilkan sederet angka di layarnya yang seharusnya menunjukkan keterangan pukul berapa sekarang ini.

"Benda ini…jangan-jangan…" Ying menelan ludah, tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana pun selain jam yang saat ini melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya itu.

"Aku rasa mencari Boboiboy Solar memang ide bagus…

* * *

**BoBoiBoy Galaxy milik Monsta Studios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solar: Hello, there. Kita kembali lagi…**

** Taufan: Karena Solar sedang lesu, mungkin sebaiknya aku saja yang memulai perkenalan. Seperti yang kalian tahu, kisah ini adalah tentang Boboiboy Solar si ilmuwan amatir yang melakukan ekspedisi pencarian Pandora Box~ **

**Solar: Apanya yang amatir? Aku ini JENIUS tahu!**

** Taufan: Yah, begitulah intinya. Saat ini sedang ada masalah jadi aku tidak bisa menjelaskan banyak-banyak. Pokoknya, silahkan scroll ke bawah, okay?**

** Solar: Tahu ah! Semuanya seenaknya mencuri bagianku…**

** Taufan: Sejak kapan kau menjadi ngambekan gini sih?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Korida, 15.23.P.M.**

Di sepanjang jalan yang penuh dengan Armies yang berbaur dengan ramainya pejalan kaki, tampak sebuah kendaraan sejenis motor sport berwarna dominan putih melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Pengendaranya yang hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan helm itu tampak gelisah, dalam hati berharap tidak ada Armies yang menyadari kehadirannya jika kendaraan yang saat ini 'dipinjam'nya melaju seperti ini.

Dalam hati, pemuda itu berulang kali menyebut kata 'maaf'.

.

.

.

"Ah…habislah kita…" Kassim menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan putus asa. Kalau Hanna sampai tahu, pasti dirinya yang lebih dulu kena semprot.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Berkeliaran di jalanan padahal sudah dibilangin tingkat keamanan Pulau Rintis sedang sangat ketat. Dia bodoh ya?" gumam Solar kesal.

"Mungkin Blaze melupakan sesuatu…dan saat ini dia keluar untuk mencarinya?" tebak Ying mencoba positif.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lupakan itu? Maksudku…dia tidak pernah pergi ke manapun selama dua tahun ini karena dipenjara kan?" komentar Taufan.

"Aish, percuma jika kita berasumsi. Yang jelas dia kabur menggunakan motorku…aku bahkan tidak menyangka dia bisa menggunakan kendaraanku," Solar berucap lagi masih dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Sebentar, ngomong soal 'melupakan sesuatu' itu…mungkin saja benar," ucap Taufan.

"Maksudmu…Blaze benar-benar melupakan sesuatu di suatu tempat?" tanya Ying.

"Lebih tepatnya…'seseorang'. Kalau kalian peka, Blaze menjadi sedikit aneh setelah kita membahas Hazard Operation itu," jelas Taufan.

"Benar juga. Jangan-jangan saat ini dia pergi mencari adiknya," Kassim membenarkan.

"Dia punya adik?" tanya Ying dan Solar bersamaan.

"Iya, kami juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi katanya adiknya juga ada di dunia ini," jawab Kassim.

"Jangan-jangan adiknya itu…juga terlibat dengan Kagemusha?" gumam Solar.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ying.

"Mmm…baiklah," Solar menepuk tangannya, "Aku, Taufan, dan Ying akan mencari keluar. Dengan adanya Armies di mana-mana, seharusnya Blaze tidak bisa semudah itu bergerak. Kassim tetap di sini dan gunakan komputer untuk melacak lokasi kendaraanku,"

"Oke, kami ikut," Taufan mengiyakan.

"Terus Hanna gimana?" tanya Kassim sembari melirik sang adik yang masih berada di dalam mesin pengekstrak botol.

"Kau saja yang jelaskan padanya, oke? Kami pergi dulu," Solar buru-buru berlari menuju tangga disusul Taufan dan juga Ying.

"Hee? Seenaknya sekali mereka itu…" Kassim akhirnya pasrah dan memutuskan untuk menyalakan komputer sesuai arahan Solar sebelumnya.

.

.

.

**Pulau Rintis, 15.40.P.M.**

"Sebentar, kita akan berpencar?" tanya Taufan setelah mereka bertiga keluar dari As'K Café.

"Iya. Aku masih bisa bergerak cepat tanpa kendaraan, dan kau bisa terbang. Tidak akan sulit kan?" sahut Solar.

"Terus Ying gimana?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Ying juga bisa kok," ucapan si pengguna elemen cahaya reflek membuat Ying tersentak.

"Kamu tahu rupanya ya…" gumam Ying canggung.

"Soal apa?" tanya Taufan bingung.

"Ying, kau juga memilikinya kan? Kau tahu apa maksudku," ucap Solar retorik.

Ying menghela napas, digulungnya lengan kanan jas kantorannya sampai siku sembari tersenyum.

"Hee? Jam kuasa?" kaget Taufan melihat jam digital biru-kuning yang ada di pergelangan tangan gadis oriental tersebut.

"Aku pikir akan memberitahukannya pada kalian di saat yang tepat," gumam Ying merasa bersalah.

"Tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya 'saat yang tepat' selama Pandora Box belum ditemukan," Solar bergumam skeptis.

"Jadi…kekuatan apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Taufan.

"Sepertinya memanipulasi waktu. Meski untuk saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya memperlambat waktu selama 30 detik dan berlari cepat," jawab Ying.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau bisa mendapatkan informasi soal Papa Zola dan mengikutiku sampai ke Tadika secepat itu," manik jingga Solar berkilat antusias, "Setelah ini aku mau meneliti isi jam kuasamu, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Eh? B-buat apa?" tanya Ying.

"Yah buat penelitian. Aku yakin di dalam masing-masing jam kuasa terdapat unsur material yang berbeda satu dengan yang lain," jelas Solar berbinar. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu sudah berpindah di samping sang reporter.

Ying sweatdrop, bingung mau menanggapi seperti apa tingkah pemuda yang suka mengaku jenius ini.

"Ehm, bagaimana dengan Blaze dan Moto?" sela Taufan.

"Ah, benar juga," Solar kemudian menatap Ying dan Taufan bergantian, "Aku akan melanjutkannya setelah kita mendapatkan kembali kendaraanku. Kita bisa berkomunikasi melalui jam kuasa, dan kalian juga bisa menghubungi Kassim via _transmitter,_ tentu saja kita bisa melacak pergerakan kendaraanku dengan jam kuasa kita karena kendaraan itu berasal dari botol ilmiah. Jika kita menemukan kendaraannya, kemungkinan besar Blaze juga ada di sana. Paham? Kita kumpul di café setelah ini," tepat setelah itu Solar kemudian menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Meninggalkan kedua kawannya yang masih berdiri mematung di pinggir jalan.

"Kamu ngerti dia ngomong apa?" tanya Ying dengan wajah datar.

"Intinya, temukan di mana motornya. Kira-kira begitu," sahut Taufan tetap tersenyum meski keningnya berkerut.

.

.

.

**T.A.P.O.P.S. 15.49.P.M.**

"Sebentar, sebentar, kalian mau ngapain?"

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan tadi, berikan padaku jam tangan itu. Laksamana mungkin akan mengamuk jika kita belum mendapat kemajuan, apalagi sekarang kita juga belum menemukan jejak Kasazuki," jelas Ramen.

"Astaga, aku sudah bilang semuanya butuh proses. Sudah banyak yang kami lakukan tapi jam itu tidak menyala. Kalian tahu apa artinya kan?" sahut Yaya sengit.

"Kalau memang tidak bisa digunakan, kenapa tidak kita berikan saja pada Laksamana? Meski tidak bisa menyala, benda itu mungkin bisa membantu Laksamana berbicara dengan si Kagemusha atau siapalah itu," ucap Ramen tak kalah sengit.

"Tidak," tolak Yaya, "Jam kuasa bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sembarangan,"

"Ck, kau itu koordinator untuk divisi penelitian, kenapa bersikap keras kepala begini sih?" sahut Ramen yang mulai tidak bisa menjaga tata bahasanya.

"Justru karena aku ini koordinator, aku punya tanggung jawab. Sampai kami punya laporan baru, tolong sampaikan pada Laksamana kalau jam ini masih akan menginap di sini," wanita berkerudung pink itu menjawab tegas, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan intimidasi pria berambut pirang tersebut.

Ramen menghela napas, Yaya memang perempuan yang menakutkan, dan membuat keributan di saat seperti ini juga bukan ide bagus.

"_Fine,_ tapi aku tetap akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk melihat progresnya," tukasnya.

Yaya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "Aku tidak keberatan,"

.

.

.

"Kage-chan~"

Kagemusha mendelik, meski tidak lagi mempermasalahkan panggilan tersebut tetap saja pemuda di belakangnya ini tidak pernah berhenti mengganggunya.

"Hei~ kapan sih projek 'apalah itu'mu selesai? Aku bosan!" rengek Thorn.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun sebelum semua botol terkumpul? Jangan meremehkan Pandora Box," Kagemusha menyahut datar.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kotak mainanmu! Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang seru!" balas Thorn cemberut.

"Hal seru seperti membunuh Boboiboy Solar?" ujar Kagemusha sarkastik.

"Iya! Tapi kamu tidak boleh menyentuhnya!" tegas Thorn tambah kesal.

Kagemusha menghela napas, irisnya yang tersembunyi di balik topeng Kabuki terlihat menerawang, entah apa yang ingin dia lihat di dalam ruangan remang-remang ini.

"Pokoknya aku mau main! Kage-chan! Aku mau main!"

"Ck, daripada kau terus-terusan merengek di sini, kenapa kau tidak keluar sana dan mencari teman baru? Kau selalu ingin teman kan?" balas Kagemusha kesal.

"Aku cuma mau temenan sama Solar…" Thorn menjawab pelan.

"Terserah kau saja. Mending keluar deh kalau kau tidak ada niat membantuku," usir Kagemusha. Gara-gara bocah pengguna elemental tumbuhan ini, kegiatannya mengamati kegiatan Armies melalui monitor menjadi terganggu.

"Boo! Kage-chan nggak asyik!" cibir Thorn. Pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk keluar, lagipula tetap diam di dalam ruangan gelap yang penuh tabung gas seperti ini juga membuatnya mual.

"Mungkin memberikan dua atau tiga goresan pada Solar tidak akan menjadi masalah. Yang penting dia tidak mati kan…" seiring dengan seringai lebar itu menghiasi parasnya, sosok serba hijau itu menghilang tertutup dedaunan.

Sementara itu, Kagemusha yang masih berkutat dengan peralatannya tiba-tiba terdiam. Maniknya yang tampak menyipit dari balik topeng, menunjukkan jelas kalau pria itu tengah tersenyum sekarang.

"Kelihatannya kita kedatangan tamu-ah, tidak…"

Pria itu masih diam memandangi monitor dengan seringai di balik wajah bertopengnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kembali,"

.

.

.

**Hangger, 16.11.P.M.**

"Ying, kau di mana?" tanya Taufan melalui jam kuasanya.

"Aku masih di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Blaze di sini, dan Armies juga tidak menunjukkan pergerakan berarti," jawab Ying.

"Aku mengerti. Di sini juga sama saja, aku rasa Blaze tidak lewat sini. Solar menghubungimu?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Tidak, berarti dia juga belum menemukan apa-apa," jawab Ying.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu nanti," tutup Taufan sembari memutuskan panggilannya. "Aku pikir mencari dari atas sini bisa lebih mudah, ternyata tidak juga ya…" pemuda serba biru tua tetap terbang melesat melewati tiap distrik yang masih dipenuhi android milik T.A.P.O.P.S.

.

.

.

**Bamboo, 16.20.P.M.**

"Astaga…ke mana sih dia? Masa sih dia bisa menyelinap keluar tanpa diketahui Armies. Apa kualitas android mereka menurun?" gerutu Solar sambil mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya, berharap bisa mendapatkan petunjuk dari peta digital.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan…"

"_Solar, ini Kassim,"_

Sedikit tersentak, Solar dengan cepat menyalakan jam kuasanya, "Ada apa?"

"_Aku tidak yakin soal ini, tapi bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke pinggiran distrik Bamboo? Tepat di perbatasan wilayah Pulau Rintis. Aku menerima semacam energi dari Moto di sana,"_

"Kebetulan aku di Bamboo saat ini. Sebentar, tadi kau bilang perbatasan wilayah? Kau yakin sudah mengeceknya?" tanya Solar ragu.

"_Sangat yakin. Sinyalnya sangat kuat di sana, dan aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda serupa di tempat lain. Kenapa tidak dicek dulu?" _sahut Kassim.

Solar menghela napas, "Baiklah. Terima kasih," setelah memutuskan panggilan, ilmuwan remaja itu mulai bersiap untuk melakukan lompatan cahaya lagi.

Meskipun sekarang Solar masih tidak mengerti untuk apa Blaze pergi ke perbatasan wilayah yang seharusnya dijaga ketat oleh T.A.P.O.P.S.

"Ck, sebaiknya kau menyiapkan alasan yang bagus untuk diterima, Blaze,"

.

.

.

**Hangger, 16.20.P.M.**

"Membosankan…nggak ada yang mau main denganku," Thorn menggerutu pelan sembari menyusuri jalan raya. Manik zamrudnya memperhatikan sekelilingnya, di mana android milik organisasi pemerintah dalam jumlah banyak menghiasi sejauh mata memandang.

Mereka kelihatannya belum menyerah mencari si pembunuh yang Thorn tidak peduli siapa itu.

Sebenarnya Thorn ingin setidaknya menghancurkan satu atau dua Armies untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, sayangnya dia enggan karena robot tidak ada darahnya.

"Tidak menarik…"

"Oke, Kass. GWS ya, jangan sampai Hanna marah terlalu lama,"

Thorn kemudian bertemu pandang dengan seseorang berpenampilan serba biru tua tampak sedang tertawa-tawa, sepertinya sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang melalui jam tangannya.

Itu bukan masalah, kalau saja penampilan pemuda itu tidak membuat Thorn salah fokus.

"Solar?" panggil Thorn reflek.

"Hmm?" pemuda yang merasa dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya, balas menatap si elemental tumbuhan yang selalu memakai pakaian dan tudung serba hitam dan hijau.

"Maaf, namaku Taufan," Boboiboy Taufan menyahut ramah.

"Taufan?" Thorn memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Iya~ aku mirip Solar ya? Mungkin karena aku ini kembarannya…?" gumam Taufan canggung.

"'Kembaran'?" Thorn mengernyit. Dia tidak tahu kalau Solar, temannya, punya saudara kembar.

"Lebih tepatnya kembaran dimensional sih…ah, mungkin sebaiknya nggak usah dibahas," Taufan berujar lagi.

"Kembaran…" entah kenapa, Thorn merasa kesal mendengar itu. Benar-benar kesal.

"Well, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya Taufan mencoba beramah-tamah.

_Syuuuut!_

"Eh...?" Taufan merasa detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang melesat melewatinya, saking cepatnya sampai berhasil menggores pipi kanannya untuk nol koma sekian detik.

"Kamu…begitu mirip dengan Solar. Aku tidak suka," Thorn tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan duri-duri yang secara ajaib muncul setiap dia membuka telapak tangannya.

Taufan mundur perlahan, punggung tangannya menyeka cairan merah kental yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Duri…kau pasti Thorn ya," Taufan membalas senyum si hijau, "Seperti yang diceritakan Solar…"

"Oh, jadi Solar mengingatku," Thorn tersenyum semakin lebar, "Senangnya~ dia memang teman yang baik,"

"Teman? Kau berusaha membunuhnya," ucap Taufan gagal paham. Senyuman di paras manis lawan bicaranya sekarang ini benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

"Ah…Kage-chan melarangku melakukannya sih, setidaknya sampai projeknya selesai. Sayang sekali, aku ingin menjadikan Solar milikku…secepatnya," Thorn melangkah maju, entah sejak kapan akar hijau berduri sudah berada di genggamannya.

"Mungkin sebelum Solar, kamu saja yang mati ya? Lagian Kage-chan tidak akan melarangku selama bukan Solar~"

"Ahahahaha…Solar pasti senang punya penggemar fanatik seperti ini…" Taufan semakin melangkah mundur, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran membasahi wajahnya.

"Akar menjalar!" sulur raksasa yang penuh duri tiba-tiba mencuat dari jalanan beraspal, melesat cepat ke arah Taufan yang tentu saja bisa menghindar dengan mudah berkat kekuatan anginnya.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau melawanmu. Aku sedang buru-buru," ucap Taufan mencoba negosiasi.

"Aku juga tidak mau melawanmu. Aku hanya ingin kamu mati," Thorn menjawab, masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

Taufan menghela napas, tidak menyangka dua tahun jalan-jalan sendirian di tempat asing bisa membuatnya bertemu orang tidak waras.

"Ying, Solar, maaf aku akan sedikit terlambat," gumam Taufan tanpa peduli ucapannya tidak akan didengar oleh kedua kawannya itu.

.

.

.

**Distrik Bamboo, 16.23.P.M.**

Setelah memarkir motor Solar di tempat yang tepat, Blaze kemudian beranjak menuju sebuah pintu yang tidak terlihat begitu jelas, seperti menyatu dengan dinding yang menjadi perbatasan wilayah di sana.

Membuat sebuah tempat persembunyian di dekat wilayah perbatasan memang bukan ide yang buruk.

"Oke…_now or never…"_ menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Blaze berjalan memasuki pintu tersebut. Bisa dilihatnya kegelapan yang menyelimuti sepanjang lorong, yang tentu saja membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Tapi tidak lebih buruk dari perasaan Blaze sekarang. Meskipun sudah berkata tidak ingin kembali lagi, pada akhirnya dia tetap datang untuk meminta kepastian.

"Well, lihat siapa yang datang," seolah sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, Kagemusha menyambut kedatangan tamunya di ambang pintu ruangannya.

Reflek, Blaze memasang kuda-kudanya. Manik jingganya yang menyala di tengah gelapnya lorong terlihat penuh akan emosi.

"Kau tahu aku ke sini bukan untuk melepas rindu kan?" ucap Blaze sengit.

Kagemusha terkekeh, "Setelah apa yang Boboiboy Solar lakukan untuk menolongmu, kau malah melarikan diri dengan membawa apa yang menjadi miliknya tanpa mengatakan apapun,"

"Tutup mulutmu!" hardik Blaze, "Di mana adikku?!"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia ada padaku?" tanya balik Kagemusha masih tetap tenang.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu dia juga terdampar di dunia sialan ini! Beritahu aku di mana dia, atau-"

"Atau apa?" potong Kagemusha cepat, irisnya terlihat menajam dari balik topeng.

Blaze menggigit bibirnya, tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

Menghajar Kagemusha? Jelas bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Sebenarnya tujuanku adalah mengambil semua botol yang sudah dikembangkan oleh pemilik kuasa cahaya itu. Tentu saja, untuk projek Pandora Box yang sudah lama kami rencanakan,"

"'_Kami'?"_ Blaze mengernyit, tapi memutuskan untuk mengabaikan detail yang tidak terlalu penting.

"Hazard Operation, dimulai," Kagemusha menyeringai, "Itu yang ingin aku katakan, tapi pembuatan Lost Smash belum selesai, dan masih banyak botol yang belum ditemukan, benar begitu kan?"

"Lost…Smash?" Blaze tidak mengerti, tapi dari namanya saja, Blaze merasa lebih baik dia tidak mengerti.

"Kau punya potensi, Frostfire Blaze. Menjadikanmu sebagai 'yang pertama' mungkin ide bagus," ujar Kagemusha, kaki-kakinya yang tertutup sepatu boots hitam melangkah maju, otomatis membuat Blaze mundur perlahan secara insting.

"Soal adikmu…" Kagemusha menyeringai lagi-paling tidak itu yang bisa disimpulkan dari ekspresi matanya, "Jika dia adalah adikmu, berarti dia juga sama denganmu. Bagaimana jika aku membantumu mencarinya?"

"Omong kosong!" bentak Blaze, "Setelah semua yang terjadi, kau…kau benar-benar tidak beres!"

"Begitu kah," Kagemusha memberi isyarat dengan mengangkat satu tangannya, sedetik kemudian tiga sosok mirip android namun memiliki helm bermotif mirip topeng Kabuki muncul di kanan dan kiri Kagemusha.

"Armies…?!" kaget Blaze.

"Hahahaha, android bukan cuma milik mereka. Aku lebih suka memanggil punyaku, **Crackers**," sahut Kagemusha.

Blaze mendengkus, sekarang dia kalah jumlah, dan kelihatannya android-android ini lebih berbahaya ketimbang Armies.

"Jadi, Frostfire Blaze," bersama dengan 'anak-anak buah'nya yang sudah bersiaga dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, Kagemusha maju paling depan dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik punggung.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku sebelumnya?"

"Heh! Kau pasti tidak akan senang karena sudah menangkapku!" Blaze menyahut tanpa ragu, meski sudah tahu dia tidak akan menang jika seperti ini.

Kagemusha menghela napas, "Kau adalah objek percobaanku yang paling merepotkan, tapi mungkin juga akan menjadi yang paling kuat," setelah menjentikkan jarinya, robot-robot itu maju sembari menodongkan senjata mereka.

"Cih…" Blaze menggigit bibirnya lagi, apapun yang terjadi dia tidak boleh jatuh di sini.

Tidak sebelum menemukan adiknya…

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya," Kagemusha kelihatannya memang tidak mau menyerah, "Ya, atau tidak?"

"Kau akan menyesali ini…" desis Blaze tidak gentar.

"_Fine. _Selesaikan," perintah Kagemusha.

Crackers kemudian menerjang, bergantian mereka menembakkan senjata mereka dengan beberapa yang mencoba melawan Blaze dari dekat.

Pemuda yang kini berpakaian merah itu menghindar dengan gesit, lengannya menahan salah satu Crackers yang hendak menyerang tengkuknya, bersamaan dengan kaki kanannya menendang Crackers yang mengarahkan mulut senjata pada perutnya.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan…hyaa!" Blaze menyikut android yang berniat menyerangnya dari belakang, kemudian langsung memutar tubuhnya, melakukan _wall flip_ guna menangkis peluru dengan ayunan kakinya.

"Jawab aku!" teriak Blaze, masih belum mau menyerah.

Kagemusha mengangguk, "Seandainya saja kau langsung menurut. Hebat sekali kau bisa bertahan sejauh ini, tapi…" Kagemusha menjentikkan jarinya lagi.

Crackers yang tadi menyerang secara membabi-buta tiba-tiba berubah, gerakan mereka menjadi sejajar. Senjata mereka kembali ditodongkan ke arah Blaze yang sudah mulai lelah memukul makhluk-makhluk besi ini dengan tangan kosong.

"Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu," entah wajah macam apa yang ditunjukkan pria itu, yang jelas matanya menajam sekarang.

"Sial…" decih Blaze sembari mengusap peluhnya yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Tembak,"

Crackers yang sudah diberi komando langsung menarik _trigger_ senjata mereka, peluru jenis AWSM melesat cepat ke arah target yang sudah tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

Seharusnya begitu.

"_Solar Slash!" _

Cahaya yang entah seberapa cepat tiba-tiba muncul, melindungi Blaze yang masih terpana, dari peluru tersebut.

"Kau…" Blaze kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak menyangka orang ini akan muncul memunggunginya.

"Dia benar, Kagemusha~" pemuda yang selalu mengenakan kacamata jingga itu menatap Kagemusha yang juga terdiam di tempat melihat adegan klise tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu, tapi kau akan menyesal nantinya kalau tetap mau memanfaatkan orang bodoh sepertinya," ujar Boboiboy Solar sambil menghunuskan pedang cahayanya.

"Mulutmu itu memang tidak bisa difilter ya," decih Blaze.

"Sama-sama, 'Otak Otot'," Solar membalas disertai seringai.

"Hah?!" Blaze bisa saja melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pemuda cahaya ini jika saja situasinya tidak seperti ini.

"Boboiboy Solar," Kagemusha kembali menguasai dirinya, matanya dari balik topeng menyipit, "Sebuah kejutan yang luar biasa,"

.

.

.

**16.49.P.M.**

"Heeei~ kamu mau ke mana?"

Taufan-yang terbang menjauh-bergidik melihat bagaimana Thorn bergelantungan menggunakan akarnya, masih terus mengejar dirinya tanpa lelah meskipun sekarang mereka sudah berada agak jauh dari Hangger yang penuh dengan Armies.

"Kamu tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja, Taufan~" Thorn menyeringai, duri berwarna keunguan yang diketahui beracun melesat cepat ke arah si pengendali angin.

"Astaga…" untuk kesekian kalinya, Taufan menepis serangan tersebut menggunakan perisai anginnya.

Merasa lelah, Taufan akhirnya memutuskan mendarat di rerumputan yang ada dekat dengan sungai.

"Menyerah?" Thorn ikut mendarat di hadapan si topi miring, akar berduri masih setia digenggamnya.

"Karena Solar suka berlebihan, aku pikir dia juga berlebihan saat bercerita soal kau. Tapi kelihatannya aku salah," ujar Taufan setengah bercanda.

"Kamu bicara seolah sudah lama mengenalnya…" desis Thorn.

"Well, baru beberapa hari sih, tapi Solar memang seperti itu kan?" sahut Taufan.

"Hoo…" Thorn melangkah maju, akar berduri dalam jumlah banyak melesak keluar, mengotori warna rumput hijau dengan cokelatnya tanah. Duri yang memiliki sedikit warna ungu di ujung runcingnya seolah menegaskan betapa beracunnya akar tersebut.

"Berhentilah menghindar…dan matilah,"

Akar-akar itu menggeliat, bergerak cepat ke arah Taufan yang kedua tangannya telah diselimuti oleh angin yang runcing seperti _gerudi._

"_Oh boy…"_

Taufan mengandalkan refleks dan kelenturan tubuhnya, sebisa mungkin tidak menyentuh duri yang pasti akan berefek pada tubuhnya meskipun ujung duri itu hanya menyentuh pakaiannya.

Gerudi angin pada kedua tangannya diayunkan, membabat akar yang berusaha mendekatinya. Dalam waktu singkat, rerumputan dan permukaan sungai sudah dihiasi oleh warna hijau dan ungu yang sebenarnya terlihat cukup indah.

"Sebenarnya dari mana kau mendapat jam kuasamu…" gumam Taufan setelah menghabisi akar berduri yang terakhir.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku memberitahumu,"

"…!"

Tahu-tahu Thorn sudah ada tepat di depan Taufan, yang memang tidak menyadarinya karena pandangannya teralihkan oleh akar berduri yang hendak menusuknya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kamu akan mati," Thorn menyeringai, akar yang sejak tadi dipegangnya mengikat tangan kanan dan kaki kiri Taufan, otomatis membuat si pengendali angin jatuh terbaring di rerumputan.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau membunuh orang ya…?" meski kepalanya terbentur tanah, Taufan masih tetap berusaha tersenyum. Sebelah matanya terpejam, mengernyit menahan sakit.

Thorn yang berlutut di atas tubuh Taufan, masih menggenggam erat akar yang menjerat lawannya itu hanya tersenyum manis, "Mungkin?" dia menyahut ambigu.

"Tapi aku akan pastikan kamu bukan yang terakhir. Solar adalah prioritasku…" bisiknya sembari mengeratkan ikatan akar di tangan dan kaki lawannya.

Taufan sadar jika semakin dia meronta, semakin erat akar itu mengikatnya. Tapi melihat manik hijau Thorn dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Taufan seolah tersihir untuk tetap diam pada posisinya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku mengincarmu karena wajahmu begitu mirip Solar, bukan karena yang lain…" bisik Thorn lagi. Akar berduri yang lain muncul di genggaman tangannya yang satu lagi, sudah siap mengakhiri hidup si elemental angin.

"Simpel sekali," komentar Taufan santai.

"Itu karena aku memang orang yang sederhana?" sahut Thorn jenaka.

Taufan tersenyum, "Kelihatannya kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal angin ya," gumamnya.

"Hmm?" Thorn mengangkat alis, apa Taufan hendak memberikan kata-kata terakhir?

"Oke, akan aku beritahu. Angin itu bebas, mereka tidak akan bisa diikat oleh apapun, siapapun, dan bagaimanapun caranya,"

"Ah!" Thorn dengan cepat melompat menjauh begitu pusaran angin yang berwarna agak biru mengelilingi tubuh Taufan, menghancurkan akar yang mengikat alat geraknya.

Taufan perlahan bangkit, senyum masih belum luput dari parasnya, "Kau orang yang menarik. Seandainya saja kita bisa menjadi teman," ujarnya sambil memutar-mutar lengannya yang pegal.

"Begitu ya…" Thorn mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, duri berwarna ungu yang berhamburan di sekelilingnya perlahan melayang, ujungnya yang runcing mengarah pada Taufan yang tidak habis pikir dengan lawannya ini.

"Aku harus terjebak di sini sampai kapan sih…" keluh Taufan pelan, tidak mengharapkan ada yang menjawabnya.

"Taufaaaan!"

Suara yang melengking memanggil nama si Boboiboy angin mengalihkan perhatian kedua pemuda yang bersitegang tersebut. Seorang gadis oriental tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya bersama seberkas cahaya kekuningan.

"Ying?" Taufan terkejut, namun lega melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hey, Solar menemukan Blaze. Kamu tidak ke sana?" tanya Ying.

"Mau sih, tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang ada kendala," jawab Taufan. Manik safirnya melirik Thorn beserta duri yang melayang di kanan-kirinya.

"Oh…" Ying bergidik melihat banyaknya duri hijau keunguan di sekitar rerumputan tersebut. "Kita harus cepat, Kagemusha ada di sana," bisik Ying.

"Oke, aku ngerti," Taufan kemudian beralih menatap Thorn, tentu saja disertai senyum khasnya, "Kita bermain lain waktu, oke? Itu juga kalau kau memang segitunya ingin membunuhku,"

Thorn mengernyit, Taufan berniat kabur darinya? Pertanyaannya terjawab melihat angin kebiruan kembali mengelilingi tubuh Taufan.

"Oh iya, satu hal lagi yang harus aku beritahu," kali ini manik safir Taufan menajam, meski senyum belum hilang dari parasnya, "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengklaim seseorang. Solar, bukan milik siapapun,"

Manik hijau Thorn membola, sayang sekali belum sempat dia membalas, Taufan sudah melesat pergi bersama Ying yang menggunakan kuasa manipulasi waktunya.

Menghela napas, Thorn menyeringai.

"Menarik…"

.

.

.

**17.12.P.M.**

"Kau menyimpan satu yang seharusnya punyaku, iya kan?" Solar membuka percakapan dengan pedang terhunus.

"Oh…" Kagemusha bergumam. Kedua tangannya kembali disembunyikan di belakang punggung, "Sayang sekali, itu bukan milikmu lagi,"

"Huh?" Solar mengeratkan genggaman pada pedangnya.

"Aku akan meladeni kalian lain waktu," Kagemusha menjetikkan jarinya, dan sedetik kemudian android bertopeng Kabuki yang berjumlah belasan muncul di hadapan kedua lawannya.

"_Matta kondo ne,"_

"Tunggu-" Blaze hendak melangkah maju, sayangnya tembakan salah satu Crackers ke sembarang arah sebagai gertakan langsung membuat alat gerak si pemuda berhenti berfungsi.

"Dia…hilang?" Solar mengerjap, merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Seperti menyatu dengan kegelapan…"

"Kau pikir dia disebut 'Kagemusha' karena apa?" sahut Blaze sarkastik. Kuda-kuda kembali dipasang, siap membalas kapan saja android-android itu menyerang.

Solar mendengkus, "Kelihatannya kau berbohong soal tidak ingat di mana markas Kagemusha ya,"

Blaze tidak menjawab, pemuda itu fokus mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah para android yang menodongkan senjata mereka.

"Artinya kau tahu apa itu Hazard Operation,"

Salah satu Cracker yang mengeluarkan semacam pedang dari lengannya mencoba menyerang Solar, namun si elemental cahaya masih lebih cepat menangkis serangan sekaligus menghanguskan lawannya.

"Kau beranggapan Kagemusha itu tahu soal adikmu, dan aku tahu kau bukannya tidak ingat mengenai jam kuasa," Solar terus berbicara sambil mengayunkan pedang dan lengannya yang tertutup cahaya bergantian.

"Akhirnya kau nekat kembali ke sini untuk itu kan? Kau seharusnya membicarakannya dengan kami,"

"Diamlah…" desis Blaze. Kakinya yang berbalut _sneakers_ merah menendang dua android sekaligus sampai terpental menabrak dinding.

"Kita berusaha keras untuk bisa sejauh ini," Solar masih berucap, entah siapa saja yang masuk dalam kata 'kita' itu. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian?"

"AKU BILANG DIAM!"

_Brak!_

Solar terpana, bukan karena Blaze yang berteriak begitu keras sampai suaranya bergema di sepanjang lorong. Tapi bagaimana tangan kosong si mantan narapidana itu melubangi dada seorang Crackers tanpa halangan.

"Orang sepertimu tahu apa?!" Blaze berteriak lagi, "Hanya dia yang kumiliki! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi! Aku tahu bukan hanya aku, tapi adikku juga ada di dunia tidak jelas ini! Kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan?! Aku bukan orang jenius dan punya otak sepertimu!"

Solar masih bergeming, membiarkan Blaze menyumpah-serapah sambil menghancurkan satu per satu android yang mendekatinya.

"Jadi aku mohon diam! Lagipula apapun yang aku lakukan, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?!"

Satu lagi android yang dihancurkan, Solar seperti melihat hewan buas yang mengamuk karena teritorinya diganggu.

"Huft…" tanpa menoleh, Solar menembakkan sinar laser dari jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke arah android terakhir yang masih mencoba mendekatinya.

"Kau benar, aku mungkin tidak tahu," Solar akhirnya menjawab setelah merasa Blaze tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "Aku kehilangan kedua orang tua dan kakekku di saat aku bahkan belum mengerti apa itu ikatan, tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa tahu perasaanmu,"

Blaze yang masih terengah-engah, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan Solar. Kedua tangannya yang bahkan tidak lecet sedikitpun masih terkepal erat.

"Tapi justru karena itu, aku merasa harus melakukannya. aku…akan mencari tahu, lebih banyak. Dimulai darimu,"

Blaze melirik pemuda cahaya yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Untuk apa? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang," desisnya, "Adikku bahkan-"

"Dia mungkin saja ada di suatu tempat, siapa tahu nasibnya lebih beruntung darimu kan?" potong Solar.

"Apa maksudmu?" kedua tangan Blaze terkepal semakin erat, mungkin akan berdarah sebentar lagi. "Kau bicara seperti itu karena kau jenius? Kau juga menguasai ilmu firasat atau semacamnya?"

"Hah…" Solar tersenyum geli, ingin sekali menjawab 'ya', tapi mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melontarkan candaan yang membuat pemuda yang emosinya labil ini mengamuk lagi. Tidak ada android aktif yang bisa digunakan sebagai tameng di sini.

"Kau masih hidup, iya kan?"

"Huh…?" Blaze berbalik, manik merah bagaikan cincin apinya bertemu pandang dengan kelereng matahari Solar.

"Dia adikmu. Jika kau masih hidup, percaya saja padanya," Solar berucap lagi, "Seharusnya 'kepercayaan' adalah salah satu yang selalu ada dalam keluarga,"

"..."

"Kau ingin menemukan adikmu, dan aku masih ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai kekuatan dalam Pandora Box. Aku pikir melakukannya bersama akan mempercepat datangnya hasil," ucap Solar lagi.

"Kau…" Blaze tidak habis pikir dengan orang ini. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu…seperti ini?" tanyanya ragu, tidak paham dengan kosakatanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja…" Solar tersenyum sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sejak awal tidak turun sedikitpun, "Demi _Love and Peace,"_

Blaze mendengkus, lagi-lagi pengguna cahaya itu bertingkah sok keren.

"Aku membencimu," gumamnya, "Kau tahu itu kan?"

Solar mengedikkan bahu, "Entah," jawabnya seadanya.

"Solar? Kalian di mana?" suasana itu kemudian terinterupsi dengan suara Taufan yang berasal dari jam kuasa Solar.

"Kami sudah berada di tempat yang ditunjuk Kassim, kami juga menemukan kendaraanmu, tapi kalian di mana?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Ah, kami segera ke sana," sahut Solar sebelum menutup panggilannya. Manik jingganya kembali menatap Blaze, "Aku belum mendapat jawabanmu,"

Blaze menghela napas, "Aku tahu kau tetap akan menyeretku meski aku bilang tidak," dengkusnya.

"Ge-er," kekeh Solar, "Jadi berarti 'iya'?"

Blaze memutar mata, "Statusku masih buronan, kau tahu?" ucapnya sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar diikuti Solar yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kemudian kau dengan begonya malah keluar cari gara-gara padahal Armies ada di mana-mana,"

"Diam!"

"Makanya kau itu memang Otak Otot,"

"Aku bilang diam!"

Solar terkekeh, merasa menang setelah berhasil memancing emosi Blaze.

"_Tapi tetap saja…" _Solar mengeluarkan sebuah potongan besi berwarna hitam yang di belakangnya masih terdapat potongan kabel dan kawat yang terlihat seperti dicopot paksa dari tempatnya. Potongan tubuh salah satu Crackers yang dihancurkan Blaze dengan tangannya.

Rasanya tidak mungkin manusia biasa bisa menghancurkan robot dengan ketebalan seperti ini hanya dengan tangan kosong, apalagi tidak menimbulkan luka apapun pada si pemukul.

_"Kenapa...?"_

.

.

.

**As'K Café, 17.48.P.M.**

"Oke…" Hanna menatap tajam ketiga pemuda yang baru saja sampai di laboratorium bergantian, "Kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi kalau sampai kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi…" sang gadis tersenyum manis, meski aura berwarna hitam pekat di sekililing tubuhnya membuat semua yang hadir di sana (selain Ying) berkeringat dingin.

"Kalian semua yang akan 'kuekstrak',"

"S-siap!"

Ying tertawa kecil melihat keempat laki-laki di ruangan ini benar-benar tidak berkutik di hadapan Hanna.

"Dasar…" Hanna menghela napas, paling tidak mereka sudah mengerti dan Blaze tetap kembali ke sini. "Oh iya, Solar…soal botol yang kamu berikan tadi. Masih belum kukeluarkan dari tempatnya,"

"Oh!" seperti kucing yang tiba-tiba mendengar suara 'puss', Solar dengan cepat berlari ke arah mesin ciptaannya itu kemudian membuka 'Microwave' (menurut pandangan Kassim) berisi botol yang berhasil diekstrak.

"Dia bersemangat sekali kalau soal botol," komentar Ying.

"Begitulah. Bagaimanapun juga, itu 'hasil kerja keras'nya sih," sahut Taufan.

"Hmm? Botol ini kan…" Solar memperhatikan botol bernomor empat dengan warna jingga kemerahan itu dengan seksama. Bisa dilihat botol tersebut memiliki kemampuan mengeluarkan energi panas seperti api.

"Frost…'Fire'…" Solar tersenyum, diliriknya Blaze yang masih diam di tengah-tengah Hanna dan yang lain yang tengah bercakap-cakap.

"Blaze,"

"Huh?" Blaze dengan refleknya menangkap botol kemerahan yang dilempar ke arahnya.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Daripada kau mengambil botolku lagi tanpa izin, dan aku tahu kau juga butuh senjata, lebih baik pakai saja itu," jawab Solar santai.

"Wow…" Kassim dan Hanna tercenggang, sedangkan Taufan tertawa pelan, merasa sudah melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Yang itu kan beda cerita," Blaze yang kesal kemudian menghela napas, "Maaf…" lanjutnya, sadar diri atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

Solar tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan senyum sebagai respon.

"Ya sudah deh…aku mau tidur," tukas Hanna lelah setelah mengekstrak botol dan mengomeli kakaknya.

"Aku siapkan makan malam dulu deh," Kassim kemudian beranjak menuju café yang lupa dibukanya karena insiden hari ini.

"Ini belum selesai, aku masih harus mencari lebih banyak informasi mengenai Papa Zola," Ying ikut bersuara.

"Ou~ semoga berhasil," cengir Taufan.

"Hei, itu bagian tubuh Crackers ya? Mau kau apakan itu?" tanya Blaze yang melihat Solar sudah bersedia di depan meja kerjanya dengan potongan besi yang tadi dibawanya.

"Banyak yang harus aku kerjakan, kau nggak akan ngerti," jawab Solar seadanya.

Blaze mendelik, "Lagi-lagi kau bicara seperti itu…"

"Yah mau gimana lagi, kau itu kan Otak Otot," Solar menjawab sambil menyeringai.

_Ctik!_

"Kau ini memang…!"

"Oke, oke, selesai untuk hari ini, Blaze!" dan seperti biasa, Taufan yang harus berdiri di tengah untuk mencegah rahang kembarannya itu menjadi sasaran tinju si pemuda api.

"_Frostfire Blaze…"_ Solar akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan diam-diam melirik Blaze yang masih mengoceh betapa menyebalkannya dirinya pada Taufan yang sweatdrop.

"_Kenapa Kagemusha begitu menginginkan Blaze sebagai kelinci percobaannya ya..?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Solarpedia**

Err…halo?

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa aku sampaikan pada kalian mengingat betapa menggelikannya chapter ini, tapi ayo kita bicara soal kuasa manipulasi waktu dan manipulasi elemen tumbuhan milik Ying dan Thorn!

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, 'manipulasi waktu' yang artinya bisa mengendalikan waktu sesuka hati, entah dalam jangka panjang atau pendek, itu tergantung penggunanya. Untuk Ying, saat ini dia baru bisa memperlambat waktu di sekitarnya yang otomatis membuatnya terlihat berlari super cepat di pandangan umum, serta memperlambat gerak suatu objek selama 30 detik. Berisiko, tapi kalau Ying bisa memanfaatkan kuasanya dengan baik, dia bisa jadi lawan yang tangguh.

Selanjutnya, kuasa tumbuhan milik Thorn. Well, itu artinya dia bisa mengendalikan tumbuhan, jenis manapun. Mulai dari dedaunan hijau sampai duri akar yang beracun sekalipun. Herbologi? Entahlah, kalau memang sihir itu benar-benar ada…  
_Anyway,_ aku belum tahu banyak soal kekuatannya karena dia pasti akan berusaha membunuhku setelah kami bertatapan selama tiga detik. Ahh…menyeramkan, aku tidak suka dia, tapi aku akui kuasanya luar biasa.

Baiklah, sampai ketemu di sesi berikutnya~

* * *

**Chapter 6~**  
**Saya nggak tahu mau sebut apa arc 1-6 itu…mungkin 'Beginning'? Perkenalan? Yah…yang pasti untuk chapter berikutnya bisa dibilang akan masuk arc yang pertama setelah pengenalan selama 6 chapter ini.**

**Kalau ada salah kata, diksi, mau memberikan tanggapan, kritik, saran, bisa sampaikan melalui review, oke? XD  
Sampai ketemu lagi di fanfiction berikutnya ya~ ^^ **

**Review please~**

* * *

**Preview:**

**_"Aku menemukannya!" / "Hah? Badai petir katamu?" / "Aku tidak mengerti, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti" / "Kagemusha…kau…" / "Aku rasa bukan dia," / "Kau dalang di balik Hazard Operation kan?" / "Kau mungkin akan tahu setelah menemukan Cahaya,"_**

**Next Chapter: Euforia of Sun**


End file.
